It Must Be Destiny
by the amber dragonfly
Summary: REVAMPED! Sequel to As Fate Would Have It. 14 years after Fate ended, an American exchange student comes to Japan in search of info on her ancestors. Inusouta offers to teach her Japanese to help her. Lots of japanese terms. Rated for language and citrus.
1. Chapter 1

For future reference, ( and ) indicate Japanese speaking, and regular " and " indicate English speaking. I don't own Inuyasha, but I own my original characters.

Chapter 1

_Another day, another boring class… no wonder Mother preferred to be wandering Sengoku Jidai rather than sit in these tedious classes._

A tall, slender boy of seventeen, dressed in the same black school uniform as all the boys had to, walked mechanically towards his class. _History… Of all the baka things to have to study. I have experienced enough history, arigatou!_

Pausing outside the doorway to the classroom, he turned his head as a pair of disturbingly familiar gold eyes blinked owlishly at him.

He narrowed his own gold eyes in suspicion. ("What is it now, gaki? I no not have time for you.")

The stunning raven-haired beauty, her well-rounded figure clad in a green and white sailor school uniform, gave a mock pout. ("You never have time for me, you overgrown baka. You're always so busy with your studies.") She gave him a serious look. ("You used to be so much more _fun_ when we were little.")

("Feh! I doubt _you_ were ever little, you great beast,") the young man replied. ("You have kept up with me all these years- why stop now?")

She snorted delicately. ("It's not my fault I stopped growing.") The girl stood only two inches shorter than her six-foot-two brother- making her tower over most of the other girls in the school. Luckily, she was a charmer to both sexes. But it was the boys who drooled over her.

Just like all the girls wanted her brother. He was the focal point of every female attention that happened to walk by him. Not by choice- he was simply one of the best-looking guys in school.

His long jet-black hair reached to the middle of his back and was usually tied back in a simple low ponytail. His build was slender but extremely athletic- from countless sparring sessions with his father. And he moved with such a lethal grace that girls practically swooned as he walked by.

But that wasn't the only thing that drew the females. No- there was his eyes. A rich amber-gold, they would practically glow in the sunlight. Every girl wanted to be the one to stare into those eyes and lose herself forever.

His sister blinked her own topaz eyes. ("I was looking for you because you forgot your lunch. Again.") She held up the dark-blue cloth-wrapped bento for him to take.

Scowling, he took the lunch. ("Arigatou…") he mumbled.

His twin sister giggled cheerfully. ("Anything for my Oniisan!")

This time he snorted. ("I am only three minutes older than you.")

("Still makes you bigger!") She waved and hurried down the corridor, dodging students with incredible grace and dexterity and vanished into the sea of bodies.

_Baka neesan… always trying to bring me down to her immature level. Maybe Minako knew what she was doing when she chose to stay in Sengoku Jidai rather than try to build a life in this time._

He turned to enter the classroom and accidentally bumped into another student- one he hadn't seen before- and knocked her books and papers to the floor.

("Oh, g-go-men… na-sai,") the girl stuttered out slowly, as if unsure of the words. Her face was turned away, gathering up some scattered papers, so he couldn't see her face, but his eyes first caught her hair.

The new girl's tresses were amber. That was the only word to really describe it. It matched his eyes, his sister's eyes, and his father's eyes- it was that same shade of gold. The light reflected highlights of red throughout the brownish-gold, making it truly amber-colored.

He knelt down to help her pick up her books. ("No, gomen nasai. It was my fault,") he said.

At his words, the girl finally looked at him. She blinked in slight confusion.

Her eyes… His breath stopped. Her eyes were like sapphires, sparkling slightly in the sunlight coming through the windows.

Blue eyes and gold hair. Whoever she was, she certainly didn't look like she belonged around here.

He picked up the last piece of paper and stood. She quickly followed, blushing slightly and not meeting his gaze.

("Do… know… where… art… room… at?") she said slowly and carefully.

("Excuse me?") Was she mentally stunted?

("Art… room… here?") she repeated, concentrating very hard on her words.

At his confused look, she sighed in exasperation. "Bloody hell… Can't even find my stupid classroom," she muttered under her breath in English as she racked her brain for the correct way to ask where the art room was located. "How do they expect me to learn anything here? I can't even speak the language!"

"I speak English," the boy replied in extremely good, precise English. He barely had any accent at all. "You need to find the art room?"

She blinked up at him in surprise. "Um… yes," she replied nervously. "See? Here on my schedule- I'm supposed to be in room B for an art class."

The raven-haired boy read the schedule resting on the top of the small pile of papers he held. Giving a little grin, he glanced at her. "According to this, you are scheduled for Home Economics."

"What?" she blinked, startled. Then she groaned, genuinely miserable. "I can't do Home Ec! I don't understand the language- that's why I chose the art program! I figured I could just work on my drawings and not have to talk!"

He chuckled. "So go to the councilor and have your schedule changed."

"He's the one who made my schedule fifteen minutes ago!"

The boy scratched his head. "Well- you said you do not understand Japanese- could it be that when you asked for the art program he thought you asked for Home Economics?"

She closed her eyes and slapped her palm against her forehead and left it there. "I knew I should've found a translator."

Glancing at the clock, he then turned back to the golden-haired girl. "Would you like me to talk to the councilor for you and get your schedule changed?"

Confusion crossed her face as she slowly lowered her hand. "What about your class?"

Grinning, he walked away from the doorway, leading her down the corridor. "It is only a history course. There is very little I do not already know about it."

Her brow furrowed. "You already know history? Well enough to miss a class?"

He almost choked. _Baka! Shut your mouth before you end up telling her all your secrets!_ "I am certain one class will not affect my grade."

They arrived at the councilor's office and the dark-haired boy held open the door for her. _Wow, nice manners_, she thought in surprise. _Guys back home don't do that unless they're on a date._

The councilor looked up from his desk in surprise at the young couple bowing respectfully to him. ("How can I help you?") he asked in Japanese.

The boy smiled. ("We seem to have a misunderstanding…")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

At the end of the day, the black-haired young man swung his backpack over his right shoulder and stepped out into the bright sunlight.

_I thought this day would never end…_ He grinned as he took a deep breath of fresh air. It wasn't nearly as fresh as the air in Sengoku Jidai, but that was 500 years in the past. Pollution hadn't taken its toll on the environment yet.

He happened to glance over at one of the trees in the schoolyard and saw that golden-haired girl with the sapphire eyes leaning against the trunk. A sketchpad was in her lap and her hand was making quick, sure strokes with a pencil.

Curiosity got the better of him and he changed direction, heading over to where she sat.

Leaning over her shoulder from behind the tree, he examined her work. A photograph was paper-clipped to the corner of the sheet as a reference, and a half-rendered drawing of the photograph was beginning to make its appearance.

"That is exceptionally good," he murmured.

The poor girl squeaked out an "ai!" as she jumped in surprise. Placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart, she glared up at the grinning boy. "Don't _do_ that!"

He squatted down next to her while balancing on the balls of his feet and peered at her intently. "Do not do what? Inform you that your artwork is excellent?"

"N-no! I-I mean… _thank you_… but don't sneak up on me like that!" she managed to stutter out.

He chuckled. "Forgive me. I am merely impressed with how well you have captured the picture with your pencil."

She blushed as she picked up her drawing. "Thank you… that really means a lot to me." Turning towards him, she smiled softly. "You know… there's a story behind this picture."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do tell," he said, not bothering to stand or sit normally. He remained balanced on his toes with his forearms resting on his knees and his hands dangling between as he looked at her with those intense gold eyes.

Smiling, more confidently this time, she unclipped the photo from her sketch. "This is a photo of a very famous painting handed down through my family for 600 years." Her gaze went distant for a moment, as if remembering something painful, then she recovered and continued with her story.

"My Obaasan used to tell me stories about this painting. I don't know if they were true or made up, but I memorized every word. She told me that this was a painting of Feudal Japan, when the great Inu no Taishou ruled the Western Lands." She pointed to the great white dog figure standing at the top of the picture. "He was the most powerful tai-youkai in Japan."

He blinked several times. _That looks… vaguely familiar… the purple marks on the inu-youkai's face…_

She looked up at him, concerned. "Um… are you okay?"

He glanced at her, aware that he had been staring at the picture strangely. "Oh… I apologize. I… I was just thinking that you are very talented."

The girl smiled again. "That's so kind! I didn't know if anyone around here would appreciate it. It is such a very old painting. And it has such a history!"

She leaned closer to him and whispered. "Did you know that the Inu no Taishou was rumored to have taken a human wife? And that he fathered a hanyou?" She grinned in delight. "Isn't that so awesome? If only it were true!" She quickly sobered, her face growing sad. "I'm sorry… sometimes I forget that youkai and hanyous are only legends…"

Inusouta nearly choked. _If only you knew, ningen..._

Suddenly she gasped in dismay. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I've been so rude, and after all you've done to help me with my schedule…!" She jumped up to her feet and bowed to him. "My name is-"

"Kohaku," he finished, making her look at him in surprise. He shrugged. "I read it on your schedule. Ryoushi Kohaku."

She blushed. "Yes… my given name is Kohaku, but where I come from… everyone just calls me Amber."

"And where do you come from, Amber-san?"

She turned away, but not before he saw a glimpse of sadness. "I'm from the States. I came here to do some searching. My Obaasan asked me- begged me- to come here and find the answers." A delicate snort escaped. "But even she couldn't imagine the trouble I'd have with communicating here in Japan. I can't even read the language, let alone search for information or ask questions."

He pondered that for a moment, then came to a decision. "I can assist you with your Japanese. That way you can find what you came here to discover."

Hope lit up her sapphire eyes. "You… would do that? For me?"

"Sure. I need to be home before the sun goes down, however." _Or else you are going to be in the hospital for a heart attack._

She blinked. "You… you mean…? Today?"

"Today, tomorrow. Whenever you are free."

"Well… okay. Thank you… um…" she blushed as she trailed off.

He stood up and bowed gallantly to her, offering his hand. "Inusouta. Higurashi Inusouta, at your service."

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: Welcome back for the revised edition of "It Must Be Destiny"! I have made some major changes throughout the story and tried to incorporate a more "traditional" feel for the languages and how my characters interact and refer to one another. Blame it on reading hours upon hours upon HOURS of manga online.**

**_Otousan- _father**

**_Okaasan- _mother**

**_Neesan- _(little) sister**

**_Oneesan_- (elder) sister**

**_Oniisan_- (elder) brother**

**_Obaasan_- grandmother**

**_Ojiisan_- grandfather**

**_Hiijiji_- great-grandfather**

**_Ojisan_- uncle**


	2. Chapter 2

**For future reference, ( and ) indicate Japanese speaking, and regular " and " indicate English speaking. I don't own Inuyasha, but the original characters I created are mine.**

Chapter 2

Amber blinked a few times as she lightly took his outstretched hand. "Inu… souta? As in _handsome dog_?"

He sighed good-naturedly. "Indeed. My mother- she has a thing for… dogs," he explained lamely. "Although the 'souta' part is in honor of my Uncle Souta, my mother's brother."

The poor girl looked rather bewildered. "I see…"

He began walking away, motioning for her to follow him. "Are you available to start today, or would another day be more convenient?"

"Um… t-today would be f-fine," she stuttered as she quickly caught up to him. "I mean, it's not like I have anything else to do here."

Turning towards her, he raised an eyebrow. "What about your family? Should you call them and tell them you will be returning later?"

Amber shook her head sadly, looking at the ground. "I'm… alone here. My grandmother- she passed away not too long ago, and she was all I had."

Compassion filled Inusouta's chest as he watched her- something his father would never admit to feeling. "Might I ask about your parents?"

She gave him a forced half-smile. "They… didn't want me. My grandmother- my obaasan raised me."

Surprise flickered in his eyes. "I apologize. I was not aware."

She smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it. It's old news to me. My grandmother loved me more than anyone else could, anyway. That's all that matters."

"Do… you know where they live now?"

She nodded. "Somewhere in Wisconsin, I think. Obaasan and I lived in California."

"I am so very sorry."

Shrugging, she gave him a more genuine smile. "Don't be. My obaasan said that there is something special, something very rare about me, and that my parents just didn't know how to deal with it."

Not really knowing what to say, he stopped next to a black and silver 1997 Yamaha V-MAX and lifted off the dangling helmet. Handing the helmet to Amber, he secured his backpack on the back of the bike. "Here. Put this on."

She blinked uncertainly at him. "What about you, Higurashi-san?"

He smiled. "Do not concern yourself about me. I am a superb driver. And feel free to call me Inusouta."

She stared at the helmet, her eyes drawn to the dark blue surface with airbrushed lighter blue flames fanning out from the visor. _Somehow, it fits his personality perfectly._

Slipping the helmet on quickly, she watched as he mounted the bike and started it up. She carefully got on behind him and held loosely onto the sides of his waist.

"You are going to have to put your arms around my waist," Inusouta called back to her over the growl of the engine. "Unless you wish to fall off when the bike moves."

Poor Amber blushed furiously underneath the helmet. _Nothing like having a devastatingly handsome guy tell you he wants you to put your arms around him_, she chuckled nervously to herself. Trying to control the shaking in her arms, she scooted forward a bit and hugged him gently around his slender waist.

He grinned. Apparently, she has never been on a motorcycle before. Well, that would make things more interesting. "All right- hold on!" he yelled as the motorcycle growled even louder before screeching forward and out of the lot.

"Bloody hell!" she cried as she clamped her arms as tightly as she could around Inusouta's waist. She squeezed her eyes shut with her cheek between his shoulder blades. Her surprise and terror were so great she didn't realize that her entire front was pressed intimately against his back.

Inusouta noticed. In fact, he could feel the pressure of her bosom with every bounce of the bike. _There is something familiar about this girl… but I know I have never met her before. Damn, I wish I were hanyou right now! These blasted human senses are worthless!_

He tried to ignore the tug in his groin as he focused on the road. When they reached a stoplight, he turned back towards her slightly. "Hey, Amber-san… are you okay back there?"

Not bothering to loosen her embrace, she nodded slightly, unintentionally rubbing her cheek against his back. "S-s-sure. N-n-no p-problem."

"Where did you want to go? We could head to your house, if you wish…"

She shook her head. "No. I've just got a tiny little apartment- there's no way you'd fit."

He chuckled. "Too tall, am I?"

"N-no! It's just that… well, maybe for my apartment. I mean, I know that _I'm_ too tall for it, and you're about four inches taller than me."

He pondered for a moment. "Well, shall we head to my house? I am certain my okaasan would be willing to help you with your Japanese too. She seems to be addicted to helping people."

Her grip tightened slightly, making him grin. "Your… okaasan?"

He nodded as he slowly started forward again with the traffic. "Let us just hope Izayoi is at Naoko's house. She is a royal pain in my ass."

"Izayoi?" Kohaku muttered against his shirt.

"My neesan. You might have seen her- black hair, gold eyes… surrounded by hordes of males fawning all over her…"

She knew who he was talking about. _That's his sister? Well, bloody hell- it shouldn't be any surprise to me. Those two are so good-looking it practically hurts to look at them! Of course they'd be related!_

"D-do… you have any other… siblings?" she managed to ask, striving to keep her mind off the rapid movement of the motorcycle.

"We have a younger sister as well. Suki. She is four years younger than Izayoi and I."

"S-so sh-she's still in m-middle school?"

"Indeed."

Finally, he pulled up at the steps of a shrine. He stopped the bike and parked it, turning off the engine.

Amber blinked at the long flight of stone steps. "Wh-what are we doing here?"

He grinned back at her. "This is where I live. Higurashi shrine."

"You live in a shrine?"

"Sort of. My hiijiji used to be caretaker for it, but when he passed away, it fell to my obaasan. Now she has moved away and left us to ensure its upkeep."

Amber carefully extracted herself from clinging to Inusouta's back. "Wow… that's so… "

"Strange?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, it was just me and my obaasan while I was growing up. I never met anyone else in my family."

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Do not concern yourself. If I know my okaasan, she will treat you like you are one of us." _Let us just hope Otousan is not at home…_

Together they climbed the steps of the shrine. When the buildings at the top came into view, Amber gasped appreciatively. "Wow… I've never been to a shrine before. This is really neat!"

The sliding door to the house opened and a seemingly-middle aged woman stepped outside, wiping her hands on a towel. Her long black hair was identical to Inusouta's, and was tied back with a bandanna. She wore a white apron over a dark green shirt and khaki capris.

("Inusouta! You're home early, for a change!") the woman called out cheerfully. As they came closer, Amber could see the woman gaze at her intently. She bowed respectfully and stayed like that, not quite sure what the woman was saying. ("And who's your friend?")

("This is Ryoushi Amber. She is an American exchange student, I believe.") He, too, spoke in Japanese, then switched to English for Amber's benefit. "But she does not understand Japanese very well, so I offered to help her learn."

"Oh really?" the woman replied in English, faintly accented. "Well, it's good to meet you, Ryoushi-chan. I am Higurashi Kagome, Inusouta's mother."

("Arigatou, Mrs. Higurashi-san,") Amber replied in halting Japanese. ("It… is… good… meet… you.")

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "Welcome to our shrine."

Inusouta caught his mother's gaze. ("Where is Otousan?") he asked softly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. ("Blasting youkai in Sengoku Jidai, of course. Baka claims he's protecting the village, but I think he just wants to kill things.")

("Do you think he will return home this evening?")

("Probably. It's Friday. Ramen night.")

He groaned. _Of course. How could I have forgotten? Worse, how will I __**explain**__ him? "Amber-san, this is my father, Inuyasha. And by the way, he's a hanyou: half dog demon, half human. He's from 500 years in the past."_

Amber had tuned out their musical conversation and had instead wandered over to a large tree decorated with strange papers. She gazed up at it, mesmerized by… something.

"That is Goshinboku," Inusouta explained as he appeared at her side. "Essentially, it is the guardian god tree of Higurashi shrine."

"Really?"

Before he could answer, an annoyingly familiar voice chirped in his ear. ("Who's your new girlfriend, _Inu_?")

("Damn you, Izayoi! She is not a girlfriend!") he growled back, turning towards his smirking sister. ("She is a classmate and is simply here to study Japanese!")

The lovely girl blinked in confusion. ("She doesn't know Japanese? Then what is she doing in Japan?")

("Learning the language!")

Izayoi chortled as she turned back towards the house. ("Sure, Oniisan. I think that you're hiding something from me, and believe me- I'll find out what!")

_Baka neesan! I told Okaasan she should have been drowned at birth…_

Amber stared after Izayoi. "Your sister is awfully amused by something."

"Yeah. As I mentioned previously: a real pain in my ass." He glanced at her, aware of her uncomfortable expression. "Would you prefer to work out here, by Goshinboku, rather than go inside?"

"S-sure." She nodded, flushing slightly. She sat down on the nearby bench and stared up at the tree, unsure of how to begin.

"We shall start with conversational Japanese, ne?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bench.

She glanced at him, uncertain. "Well… I don't plan on staying in Japan long- just long enough to find information about my ancestors, and then I'm going back to the states."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Your ancestors? Are you not American?"

Kohaku sighed. "My family came from Japan many, many generations ago. They immigrated to America and our Japanese blood was, for lack of a better term, bred out. My obaasan had managed to salvage what little history she knew from her grandmother, who had in turn, learned from hers. That's how the painting has been passed down through my family."

She paused, afraid of revealing too much, but decided there was no harm in telling him the truth. "Every first-born of the new generation is named Kohaku," she said softly, looking at her hands. "Whether the child is male or female. It's a family name, dating back to when our ancestors still lived here in Japan."

"It really suits you," he said without thinking. Then he caught what he said and flushed, turning away. It appeared that she hadn't heard him.

"Anyways, my obaasan pleaded with me to return here, to Japan, and find out everything I could about my ancestors. She said there was something I needed to find, something that would help me to… figure out who I really am."

"Who you really are? What do you mean?"

Sapphire eyes blinked slowly, sadly at him. "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Try me." Inusouta leaned forward, gazing intently into her lovely sapphire eyes.

("Oi, pup! Get your tail in the house! It's ramen night!")

The young man rolled his eyes and turned toward the sound of the voice. His father was home, it seemed. ("We are studying!")

("Whatever! Get in here, pronto! The sun's almost down, and I'm sure your new friend won't be thrilled when it does!") With those parting words, the sound of the sliding door whooshing shut signaled his father's retreat.

Thank Kami he chose not to bother to come over and meet Amber-san. _Ramen takes precedence over everything else._

Inusouta looked at the confused girl. "I apologize- we will have to start tomorrow. May I give you a conveyance home?"

Amber looked slightly frightened at the thought of another ride on his motorcycle. "Um… no thanks. I'll just… take the bus."

"You sure you know where you are going?" he asked as he led her to the steps to bid her goodbye.

"Well… I think so. I just need to get back to the school, and then I can walk to my apartment from there. It's just on the other side of the park."

He knew the apartment buildings she was talking about. He blinked his golden eyes in surprise. "You live _there_?" It was one of the lowest rent districts around. Very seedy neighborhood.

She shrugged. "It's all I can afford- and not for too much longer anyway."

He didn't like the thought of her, alone and unable to speak the language, walking by herself in the dark to her slummy apartment. Before he could say anything she bowed her thanks and left, waving cheerfully. "Bye, Higurashi-san! Maybe I'll see you tomorrow!"

He half-heartedly waved back. "Hai… perhaps…" He didn't like the idea of her alone at night in that neighborhood. She was just a ningen! _She probably couldn't even protect herself..._

Inusouta walked back to the house and stepped inside, kicking off his shoes as he slid the door shut. ("I am here,") he called, making his way into the kitchen.

("'Bout time, pup,") his silver-haired hanyou father grumped around a mouthful of noodles. ("I was about to eat your share.") The two white dog ears on top of his head twitched merrily as he ate.

("Like hell,") Inusouta replied as he snatched up a cup of his own.

Kagome scowled at her son. ("Inusouta, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't use language like that in the house. It's bad enough your otousan does it.")

Suki giggled. ("Kami forbid 'Souta should start sounding like Chichi.")

Inuyasha gave his youngest daughter an affectionate glare. ("Just eat your ramen, baby girl.")

("Yes, Chichi,") came the innocent reply.

Moments passed in blissful silence as the family consumed the instant noodles that Inuyasha loved so much. Inusouta's mind remained on everything that Amber had revealed to him.

("So where's your _girlfriend_, Inu?") Izayoi asked sweetly as she set aside her empty cup.

Inuyasha choked on his second cup of noodles. ("Girlfriend?!")

Inusouta glared at his sister. ("Silence, Izayoi. She is not my girlfriend.")

Golden eyes went wide in mock amazement. ("You mean she's already your _mate_?")

This time Kagome had to thwack Inuyasha on the back to help dislodge the ramen stuck in his throat. ("You _mated_ that girl without even telling us?!") the disgruntled hanyou roared.

The last light of the sun dipped beneath the horizon, creating a drastic change on Inusouta's pesky twin sister. Her hair changed from black to silver-white, like their father's, and her human ears disappeared to be replaced with two white dog ears perched on top of her head. Her fingers were now tipped with delicate claws and her incisors had lengthened into fangs.

Inusouta had changed as well, but on a much less obvious scale. His hair remained black, but his human ears had vanished, leaving two black dog ears on his head instead. He, too, had claws and fangs now, which he bared at his sister. ("Absolutely not! I only met her today!") he growled as he shot his sister a glance that promised retribution, laying his black ears flat against his head. ("Cease spouting that nonsense!")

Suki sighed dreamily. ("Ah… love at first sight…") she breathed, batting long black eyelashes over golden eyes. Her hair was silver-white like their father's, only it remained that way all the time. Her eyes were normally brown, like her mother's, but now, with sunset, they shifted to gold. She also turned hanyou like her siblings.

No one took much notice of the transformation- it happened every night when the sun went down.

He set down his empty cup and chopsticks with a slam and stood quickly. ("I need to go.")

("Go? Where the hell to?") Inuyasha eyed his son.

("Out.") With that, he went to his room, quickly changed into his dark blue haori and matching hakama, and hurried out of the house, leaving four very bemused family members.

Izayoi snorted. ("I bet he's going after that girl.")

Kagome placed a hand on her mate's back. ("Follow him, Inuyasha. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble.")

("Keh! What kind of trouble can _my_ pup get into?") he growled as he finished off the last of his ramen. At his mate's pointed glance, he blanched. ("Ok, ok… I'm going.")

Now that he was in his hanyou form, Inusouta was able to sniff out Amber's trail. _She didn't go on the bus- why would she walk instead?_ He jumped from building to building, keeping out of sight of the ignorant ningens walking on the sidewalk. _Baka female! I told her I would give her a ride home!_

_Hardly_, a voice replied sagely. _There was no way for you to have taken her home before you transformed._

He grunted. He followed her trail to the park, jumping from tree to tree looking for her.

The park was dark and deserted, perfect for members of the criminal class to carry out their vile deeds- at least after dark.

"Please… don't hurt me. I'm just trying to go home."

Inusouta blinked. That was English- and he wagered that there weren't many girls walking through the park that spoke only English. He headed for the voice, leaping silently through the trees.

("What the hell is she saying, Yoshi?") came a gruff voice.

("I don't know, but I'm not interested in having her talk,") replied a sleazy, slightly excited voice. Inusouta finally caught up to them and regarded the situation from his perch in a nearby tree.

There were three men surrounding Amber, all filthy cretins that should've been purged from the planet long ago. They all carried a knife, and one- the leader, he supposed- stepped forward towards the frightened girl. ("Here now- we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, we're in for a fine ride.")

Amber's wide-eyed gaze flickered from one man to the next, finally landing on the one advancing on her. "Please… I don't understand you. I'm just trying to go home!"

Before she could blink, one of the men had pulled her books out of her arms to scatter on the ground and the one in front of her stepped close, the knife resting underneath the hem of her shirt. She trembled, fear radiating from her. "Don't… don't please…"

The greasy-looking guy grinned evilly and brought up the knife quickly, slicing her school uniform in two. She gasped out in fear as she brought her hands up to keep her shirt closed decently.

When she brought up her right hand, she accidentally slid it across the knife, slicing the back of her hand. She cried out in pain.

Inusouta dug his claws into the tree branch, growling softly. _Damn- if I jump down there, she will see me as a hanyou! But if I __**don't**__, they will rape her or worse!_

The man in front of her placed the tip of the blade against her pale throat. ("Any more strange protests, girl?")

Amber whimpered again, her sapphire eyes wide with fright, her whole body shaking.

Inusouta growled, loudly enough for the four humans on the ground to glance around warily.

("What are you waiting for, pup? Go save her.")

Inusouta glanced over to see his father sitting on a nearby branch, clutching the hilt of Tetsusaiga with one hand.

The younger hanyou nodded, turned back to the still-wary humans, and jumped silently on the one nearest to him. The man went down with a strangled scream as Inusouta slammed his fist into his face, knocking him out cold.

Turning his glowing golden eyes to the other two men, he bared his fangs and cracked one hand. The two men froze in absolute terror for a moment, but the one with his knife to Amber's throat made a fatal mistake. He accidentally sliced the tender skin on the side of her neck, creating a thin streak of red that trickled slowly down her collarbone.

Amber's eyes remained locked on the wielder of the knife, wide with fear. They flickered strangely and he caught a whiff of a distantly familiar scent. Inusouta pushed it out of his mind for the moment and growled, deep and furious, at the one who had cut Amber.

The cowardly man jumped in terror, turned and tried to run away with his other cohort, tripping over their feet in their haste to try and escape.

Inusouta leapt into the air and brought down his claws on the two fleeing men. ("_Sankon Tessou_!")

He straightened from the blow and turned back towards Amber, who was teetering precariously on the edge of hysteria. Closing his eyes briefly, he willed his body to change to human for the moment.

"Amber-san? Amber-san, look at me." he said quietly, stepping closer to her. "Amber-san, are you all right? Speak to me…"

The poor girl's eyes were dim, lifeless, as she stared unseeing at the men who had almost accosted her. For a brief moment her gaze lifted to his and a spark of recognition flickered. "Hi-Hig...urashi...-san…" she whispered in a shaky voice.

She flung her self at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tightly as if afraid he would disappear. Even though he was in human form for the moment, he could smell her tears and her body was shaking uncontrollably.

He put his arms around her to comfort her- after all, she had almost been raped, perhaps even killed.

The voice snorted. _You used your sire's Sankon Tessou attack on humans._

_So? He cut her throat!_

_And your father told you to never use it on humans unless your life was in danger- your life or your mate's…_

He mentally growled. _She is not my mate! She is simply a naïve American girl in a foreign country!_

_Then why are you still holding her so tightly?_

He blinked as he looked down at her. Her grip around his waist had loosened somewhat and her shaking had subsided. He released his arms and stepped back to look at her.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked softly, blushing slightly at her exposed torso.

Immediately her hand went to the cut on her throat, which was bleeding slightly. He could see the gash on her hand, which appeared to be deeper than the one on her neck.

Swearing in Japanese, he took her hand in his and examined the wound. "We have to get you home. My okaasan is one of the best when it comes to first aid."

She blinked uncertainly up at him. "Oh, but I don't want to put her out…" she whispered, "or trouble you any more… I should just go home now."

He gave an almost inaudible growl. "Under no circumstances are you going to come back to this area. You can stay with us until you find a nicer area to live in."

"But- but I can't afford anything better," she protested weakly. She was so tired and her head was swimming in fog.

"We are still going to find you something more satisfactory for the duration of your stay here," he replied, glancing at the trees where his father remained hidden.

Any reply she would have made was lost as her eyes closed and she fell forward in a faint. Reflexively he caught her, looking down at her pale face. She has been through so much in such a short time.

_Let us take her home, then._

Shifting back to hanyou now that she was unconscious, he nodded once to his father and took off, heading at swift speed back to the shrine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha led the way home over the rooftops with Inusouta carrying the unconscious girl in his arms. ("I am… grateful… that you agreed to let her stay with us,") the younger hanyou remarked to his father.

("Keh! She would've ended up worse than raped if she went back to that crappy apartment complex.")

("I know.") _Not to mention that strange scent I caught after that guy had cut her. Where had I smelled that before? It's so familiar…_

He glanced down at the pale girl again, his ears drooped worriedly. She was so very fragile- just like any ordinary ningen. _Those bastards could have killed her so easily!_

Inuyasha grunted as he jumped down to the ground with his son following close behind. ("Hurry and take your friend inside. Your mother will want to pull out her first aid kit as soon as she sees her.")

Inusouta grinned briefly before overtaking his father and racing up the shrine steps to the house. He slid open the door, calling for his mother.

Kagome entered the kitchen, clad in her nightgown and robe. ("Inusouta? What's wrong?") Her gaze landed on Amber, unconscious and bleeding in his arms and she gasped. ("What in Kami's name happened to her?!")

("She was attacked on her way home. Three bast- uh, three ningen males tried to rape her at knife-point.")

Kagome turned around and immediately led him to her grandfather's old room, which was a guest room now. He laid her on the quilted coverlet, her golden hair spilling like a waterfall over the pillow, while his mother fetched her first aid kit.

He stared at her silently. _I hope she will be all right…_

_Of course she will! She is safe now. Your mother will get her fixed right up, and then you can help her settle in here._

_We need to find her a new apartment. She cannot stay here._

_Why not?_

Inusouta paused. Indeed- why not? They could offer her room and board while she was conducting her research on her ancestors. Then she wouldn't have to worry about not being able to afford the cost- his mother wouldn't charge her much anyway.

_And we can work on her Japanese while she is here, so she can find her ancestors and solve that mystery her grandmother left her._

The voice snorted. _If you say so._

Kagome came back into the room, first aid kit in hand. She ordered Inusouta to get warm water and some towels while she inspected the cuts on her neck and hand.

When he returned, Kagome quickly grabbed one of the towels and dipped it in the warm water, then gently cleansed the shallow cut on Amber's neck.

("Luckily this one isn't too deep. The other one on her hand might require stitches, and we'd have to take her to the hospital for that.")

He blanched. He didn't want her out of his sight. She couldn't speak the language- just her luck she'd end up getting an appendectomy instead of stitches. ("Just do what you can, Okaasan. I know you can help her.")

Kagome gave him a reassuring smile.

A few minutes later, the cut on the girl's neck was now nothing more than a nearly invisible line. Inusouta narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized the wound. ("That looks almost healed,") he murmured.

His mother glanced up from the more severe hand gash to the neck cut and raised an eyebrow. ("You're right. It does look better than it did when I cleaned it earlier.") She shrugged and turned back to cleaning the young girl's hand. ("She must either be a fast healer or the cut wasn't really that bad.")

("Perhaps,") he mumbled as his gaze shifted up to Amber's closed eyes.

Abruptly he was gazing into those sapphire depths again. Amber blinked several times in confusion as she struggled to focus.

"Amber-san? How are you feeling?" he asked softly, stepping closer to the head of the bed.

Several more blinks. "Wh… wh-where… am I? What happened?" she whispered.

Inusouta reached out unconsciously and lightly caressed her cheek with his knuckles. Kagome hid a smile. "What do you remember?"

Amber closed her eyes for a long moment. "Three men. On my way home." Her eyes opened. "They… they wanted to…" she trailed off, unable to continue the horrible thought.

He nodded. "You are safe now. You are back at my house. My okaasan is taking care of your wounds."

She turned her attention to Kagome, who was just finishing up wrapping Amber's hand in snowy white gauze. ("A-ar-i-ga-tou, Mrs. Higurashi-san,") she murmured softly.

Kagome smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry about it, honey. I was glad to be of some help."

Turning her eyes back to Inusouta, Amber's sapphire eyes focused on his face momentarily before something odd caught her attention. Her gaze drifted upward to rest on the strangest sight she had ever seen. She blinked a few more times.

Black triangular dog ears.

The strange but adorable appendages poked up through his jet-black hair on top of his head. They were constantly twitching and swiveling, acting like furry radars.

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Kagome caught the direction of her stare and caught her breath in dismay. ("Inusouta! Your ears!") she hissed under her breath.

Gold eyes turned to his mother. Ears? The subjects of speculation twitched again in confusion. His own eyes went wide in panic as comprehension dawned. ("Shit!")

He shifted quickly to human form, focusing his energies on maintaining the subdued appearance while Amber was awake. When he looked back down at the girl, he let out a sigh of irritation. She had either passed out or fallen asleep. He suspected the former.

("Nice going, baka,") Kagome admonished as she closed her kit. ("Now I'm pretty sure she's going to think she's going crazy.")

("I did not mean to, Okaasan!") he protested weakly as he relaxed his concentration and shifted back to normal hanyou. ("I was not expecting her to wake up so suddenly like that!")

She snorted skeptically. ("And don't think I didn't hear what you said. I told you I don't want you talking like your otousan, remember?")

("Hai, Okaasan.")

With a final look at her son, she nodded and exited the room, leaving the young girl and the hanyou alone.

_Maybe it would be best if I left her alone until morning. That way I will not forget to shift to human if she wakes up like that again._

_Agreed._

He went to the closet and pulled out a spare blanket, then returned to the bedside and carefully covered her with the warm, fuzzy material. She sighed in contentment and his thoughts briefly turned toward dangerous ground.

_She is a ningen! Remember that! She has probably never heard of youkai or hanyou outside of fairy tales before- let alone being able to travel 500 years into the past through a well in your backyard._

_Amusing. Too bad she is not hanyou._

He smiled before he left her side to leave the room. Still- there was something about her that seemed vaguely familiar. He shrugged and closed the door behind him.

("Let me get this straight- you want her to move in _here_?") Kagome asked slowly.

("It is for her own safety, Okaasan! The area she has been living in is a total disgrace. I mean, if I had not followed her last night, she would have been raped and perhaps even killed.")

His mother sighed as she handed him his omelet. ("I agree, but you don't know anything about this girl. You don't even know if she'll agree to stay here.")

Suki had already disappeared for the day, saying she was going shopping with her friends. Izayoi still had to make an appearance, and Amber was still asleep in the spare room.

Inuyasha snorted as he picked at his own omelet. ("If what the pup says is true, then she'll have to agree- she can't afford anywhere else, and I know you won't charge her very much.")

His mate smiled at him. ("How well you know me.")

("Keh! I should, after 517 years of being mated.")

Inusouta rolled his eyes. In truth, they were mated- youkai marriage- for 17 years, but since his father had mated his mother in Sengoku Jidai, he viewed it as 517 instead. They had married in a traditional human ceremony when he and Izayoi were about a year old and their adopted sister Minako was almost two.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. ("You knew me for a long time before we got married, dog boy.")

("Just a grain of sand in the millennium of our relationship, wench,") he replied with a mouth full of omelet.

Izayoi took that moment to saunter into the kitchen, garbed in a _very_ short navy blue skirt and a rather tight white and blue 3/4-length-sleeve shirt that had an adorable silver-white Chihuahua on the front with the caption _"Wanna pet me?"_ in navy blue scrawl underneath it. Her hair, black again now that it was daytime, was up in two long pigtails tied with navy blue ribbons. The overall effect was a mixture of innocence and mischief.

Inuyasha choked on his omelet.

("_What in all the hells do you think you're wearing_?!") he roared.

Izayoi blinked as she looked down at her ensemble. ("What? Do I have a stain on my outfit?")

Kagome gave her daughter a once-over. ("I think your otousan is suggesting that your outfit is a bit… revealing.")

Izayoi turned to her father and whined. ("Aww, come on, Chichi! This was a present from Nika! I haven't had a chance to wear it yet!")

The disgruntled hanyou stood up and glared at his daughter, his golden eyes flaring in fury. ("I don't care if Kami himself had given it to you! You are _not_ leaving the house looking like that!")

She gave a huff that sounded mysteriously like a "Keh!" and stomped off upstairs to her room to change.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mate. ("My school uniform skirt was about the same length as her skirt was, you know,") she reminded him.

("Thank Kami they've changed that rule now. I don't need any more snot-nosed little punks drooling over my little pup.")

("She already has a multitude of males 'drooling' over her, Otousan,") Inusouta added. ("And I think that it is _because_ she is not a 'little girl' anymore.")

("Your son has a point. She's almost a woman now.") Kagome flipped the omelet.

("She's my little girl and ain't no one gonna tell me otherwise!") he growled.

Izayoi growled right back as she stomped through the kitchen. She was now garbed in a pair of low-riding jeans and a form-fitting long-sleeve red t-shirt that claimed _"Bite Me."_ Her hair was still up in the pigtails, but now they sported red ribbons.

("How am I supposed to find a mate with you constantly ruling my life?") she snarled as she slammed out the door.

("You're not supposed to.") He nodded in satisfaction at the closed door. ("That's the idea.")

Kagome turned to Inusouta, who had finished his omelet. ("Why don't you go check on Ryoushi-chan? Maybe she's awake and would like some breakfast.")

The young hanyou nodded and headed for the guest room. He knocked softly on the door before opening it and poking his head inside. "Amber-san? Are you awake?"

Amber was sitting on the bed, the blanket that had covered her was now neatly folded and resting at the foot of the bed. She was gazing at the bandage on her hand. She didn't look up when Inusouta entered the room.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head slightly. "I'm fine."

He moved to sit next to her on the bed. "You do not seem to be fine. Does your hand hurt or something?"

Amber's sapphire eyes lifted to meet his golden ones. "No. My hand… it doesn't hurt at all."

He could see something was on her mind. It was clear in her gaze. "Then what is the problem? You seem upset."

She sighed and looked back down at her hand. "It's… it's just too weird. It was probably just a dream or my overactive imagination or something."

Something inside him clenched. "What was?"

Her cheeks flushed as she looked back up at him. "I… had a dream… that you… this is silly, really… but that you were… a hanyou."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He froze. "A… hanyou?"

She chuckled a little. "Yeah. A hanyou is the result of a youkai and a human mating… I'm sure you've never heard of it. After all, youkai and hanyou are only legends."

"R-right."

"But… just for a moment… I thought you were a hanyou." She chuckled again. "Just wishful thinking, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Wishful thinking?"

She nodded. "I've always been interested in youkai and hanyou folklore. Tales of the great Inu no Taishou and his sons, the battle with the great Ryukotsusei that killed him… it's all so fascinating."

"F-fascinating," he choked out.

"Yes. That's why I've decided to draw a picture of that painting of the Inu no Taishou that I showed you. I could tell you stories about his hanyou son that would make your hair curl." She grinned.

Inusouta struggled to breathe. "The… Inu no Taishou… he had… a hanyou son?"

Nodding again, she put her finger on her chin and tapped it, pondering. "I can't remember his name… He had an older brother, I think, that was a full youkai. He inherited the Western Lands when the Inu no Taishou died… but then his fate fades into history." Scowling, she concentrated harder, unaware of the internal reactions of the man next to her. "Now what the bloody hell was his name?"

Thinking quickly, Inusouta changed the subject. "Bloody hell? What kind of phrase is that for an American to say? Does that not originate from England?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I can't help it. I don't like to swear, so I just use _bloody hell_ when I need to curse." She leaned closer to him and whispered loudly. "I also have been known to add an _eh_ at the end of sentences… somehow I picked that up from the Canadians."

"Any other odd phrases I should be aware of?" he asked, his features somber although an amused glint was in his eyes.

"Um… _oy vey_," she replied in all seriousness. "That's one of my favorites."

He groaned. "Very appropriate."

She glanced at him. "So why did you come in here? Surely it wasn't to hear tales from my Obaasan."

"Actually, my okaasan wanted to know if you were awake and desired some breakfast."

Standing, she smiled. "Sure. I'm starving!"

He stood as well and followed her out of the room and into the kitchen, where only Kagome remained. Inusouta looked around warily. ("Where is Otousan?")

("Outside,") his mother replied, sliding a finished omelet onto a plate for Amber. "Eat up, dear. You must be famished."

("Arigatou,") Amber replied, pronouncing the word quite well. Kagome beamed at her.

("What have you planned for today, Inusouta?") Kagome asked him, pulling him aside. ("Your otousan said he'd go to her apartment and get her belongings to bring them here, but he needs to you ask her to stay.")

Inusouta nodded. ("I will ask her now, then. The sooner she is settled in here, the sooner we can begin the task of teaching her Japanese.")

The handsome young man turned to Amber, who was picking at her food daintily. "My otousan and I thought that, perhaps, it might be beneficial to us both if you were to take up residence here for the remainder of your holiday."

She blinked. The cultured words rolled off his tongue like honey. "Live here? Y-you mean… with your family?"

"Hai," he said with a nod to convey his agreement. "You may take up occupancy in my hiijiji's old room- it has long been unoccupied."

"B-but… how can I afford to pay you for such a nice room? Surely it will cost more than the rent I'm paying now."

Kagome turned around, smiling. "Don't worry about the cost, Ryoushi-chan. You can help around the shrine- that will be enough."

Amber looked bewildered. "A-are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a bother…"

Inusouta stood up and looked at her with an expressionless face. "You will be more of a bother if I am required to escort you to that appalling neighborhood every evening."

"Inusouta! Stop that! You're scaring the poor girl!" Kagome scolded him, thwapping him on the arm with her spatula.

"Ow!" he muttered, glancing at his mother. ("Gomen… I just wanted to convince her to stay.")

("Apologize to her, not to me!")

He turned back to Amber, who was staring at him as if afraid he might eat her up. "I apologize, Amber-san. My intentions were not to frighten you, but to make you see reason and convince you to move your belongings to our shrine."

Amber sat in silence for a moment. Her reverie was broken as a pretty young girl bounced into the room. She wore a pair of red track shorts and a white tank top covering a matching red sports bra, and her long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a red scrunchie.

The American girl blinked at the new arrival. _**Silver **hair?_ It was true. The young girl couldn't have been more than thirteen years of age, yet she had silver-white hair, the same shade that her obaasan had.

There was no way that the girl's hair was bleached. Even bleached hair never turned silver, or even white. It had to be natural.

("Good morning, minna!") the silver-haired girl chirped cheerfully as she plucked an apple from the fruit basket hanging by the sink. ("I've got track practice today, so I'll probably be home around dinnertime.") Her chocolate brown eyes fell on the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl staring at her in mute surprise.

("Hey, Oniisan,") the girl said with a pleasant smile. ("Who's your pretty friend?")

"Suki, this is Ryoushi Amber," Inusouta explained in English. "It appears that she will be staying here at the shrine for the time being."

Suki scratched her head, translating what he said. ("Her name is Amber-chan? And she's staying here?")

"Very good," her brother said proudly. He had been teaching his baby sister English, claiming that it would be a good investment for her future, since the language was spoken almost all over the world. She had progressed wonderfully, proving that she had more of their mother in her than their father.

The silver-haired girl stepped up next to Amber and offered her right hand. "Hello… Amber-chan. My name… is Suki. I am 'Souta's… youngest sister."

Kagome beamed. Inusouta nodded his approval. Amber blinked as she shook the proffered hand. ("Konnichi…wa, Suki-san.") she said, faltering over the word slightly. "I'm afraid I don't know too much more Japanese than that."

The younger girl smiled. "Do not… worry about it. You will know soon."

She turned to her mother and brother, blowing kisses as she ran out the door with her apple. ("Bye! I'll catch you guys tonight at dinner.) Nice to meet you, Amber-chan!"

In the silence that followed Suki's departure, Amber glanced up at Inusouta, a question in her sapphire eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Amber took a deep breath. "She… she has… silver…hair."

"Hai, she does. She received that from our otousan."

At that moment, the door opened again and a man entered, clad in grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt. An old katana was held tightly in one hand. A red bandana adorned the top of his head and he, too, had long silver hair- nearly to his waist. He looked like he had just finished working out. With an old sword?

His back was turned as he closed the sliding door. The man snorted, making Amber jump. He turned, bright gold eyes staring into the matching ones of his son. Amber held back a gasp as she saw faint, jagged lavender markings on the man's cheeks. _Makeup? On someone's father?_ ("Well, pup? What did she say?")

Inusouta clenched a fist. ("In case you have failed to notice, sir, I ceased to be a 'pup' a long time ago.")

("Keh! I don't care if you're as old as my bastard aniki. You're still a pup.")

Kagome placed a hand on the man's arm. ("Itoshii, onegai. You're being rude. Introduce yourself to Inusouta's new friend.")

Crossing his arms and heaving a sigh, he turned to Amber, who was staring at him in mute fascination. He bowed, albeit grudgingly. ("Konnichiwa. I'm Inusouta's otousan, Inuyasha.")

Amber blinked. She only understood a few of the words, but she was certain she misunderstood a couple. She turned to Inusouta. "Did… did he just say… his name is _Dog Demon_?"

Inusouta suppressed a wince. "Hai. Is… there a problem?"

Amber turned thoughtful eyes back to his father. "Well… no… but that name… it sounds so familiar…"

("Oi, pup! What the hell is she saying? I can't understand her!") Inuyasha grumped.

("Ryoushi-chan only speaks English,") Kagome whispered. ("Inusouta has offered to teach her Japanese while she's here.")

Suddenly Amber's sapphire eyes went wide as she snapped her fingers. "Now I remember! Inuyasha was the name of the Inu no Taishou's hanyou son! I knew it sounded familiar!"

Kagome and Inusouta both froze. Inuyasha just looked ticked. ("Oi! What is she saying about my old man and me being a hanyou? How in all the hells does she know that?!")

Inusouta growled at his father, making Amber jump and stare at him in shock. ("Damn it, Otousan! She does not know that we are hanyou!") He faced off against the older man, his gold eyes shooting sparks. ("She was given a painting of the Inu no Taishou by her deceased obaasan, and one of the 'stories' she is acquainted with is about the Inu no Taishou taking a ningen mate and siring a hanyou son!")

Inuyasha's golden eyes went wide in surprise. ("No shit…") he murmured as he sat down abruptly. He stared at the confused American girl. ("She's… she's got a picture of my old man?")

("She is not aware that the Inu no Taishou is your sire!") his son hissed. ("To her thinking, youkai and hanyous are simply legends.")

Amber cleared her throat. "Um… I'm sorry… but did I… say something wrong?"

Inusouta turned back to the worried-looking girl. "No. My otousan was just making stupid comments that irritate me."

She let out a relieved breath. "Thank goodness. I was rather worried that I had caused you two trouble with my idiotic statements."

"We are always at odds," he replied dryly. "Do not concern yourself."

She brightened slightly. "Do… do you think you could tell your otousan… that I think it's really neat that he's named after the Inu no Taishou's legendary hanyou son?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inusouta gave her a grin, making her breath catch with how the simple expression increased his good looks tenfold. He turned to the glowering man, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

("What? What was she saying about my old man?") Inuyasha grumped.

("She would like me to inform you that she finds it 'neat' that you are named after… yourself,") Inusouta replied.

("Myself? What the hell does _that_ mean?") The older hanyou looked confused.

Inusouta smirked. ("She believes you are named after the Inu no Taishou's 'legendary' hanyou son, Inuyasha, Otousan. Naturally _you_ are that hanyou, but she is not aware of that.")

Kagome cleared her throat, trying to remove the small smile from her lips. ("Excuse me- dog boys? Perhaps you should consider what we are going to do about evenings around here?")

The grin faded from the young man's face. ("We will discuss it later. Let me get Amber-san settled first, Okaasan.")

("Keh!") Inuyasha snorted, earning him a look of surprise from the American. ("Just as long as we do it before nightfall.")

Inusouta gave his father a slight bow. ("Hai, sir.")

He then turned to Amber. "We are now going to your apartment, Amber-san, and we will return with your possessions promptly."

The girl blinked. "Um… how will you know… which one is mine?"

He almost winced. He couldn't possibly tell her that his father would be able to tell which apartment was hers by her scent. "We would need that information before we leave," he replied, thinking quickly.

"Oh," was all she said.

His golden eyes stared at her for a moment. "Does that mean you are willing to stay here, then?"

"Yes… I mean, hai," she nodded.

He gave her a devastating grin. "Excellent. This might make your search for your ancestors that much easier."

Kagome gave the younger girl a glance. "If you're willing, Ryoushi-chan, while these two get your stuff, I'd like to talk with you about what you know about your ancestors. Maybe I could help, somehow."

Amber nodded politely. "Hai, Mrs. Higurashi-san. That sounds good."

She turned to Inusouta and gave him her apartment number. He gave her a formal bow, which caused her eyes to widen slightly- _what was with the formality?_ As he straightened, however, he winked at her.

Her heart stopped. She was certain of it. But then, in a moment, it began beating once more, only stronger against her ribcage. She stared after him as he and his father left the house.

"He sure is a handsome dog, isn't he?" his mother quipped.

"Truly aptly named," she breathed, not taking her eyes off the door they had closed behind them. Catching herself, she flushed, bowing in apology to Kagome. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean…!"

A sparkle in the older woman's eyes indicated she knew better. "Would you like some tea while we talk?"

Afraid of opening her mouth again for fear of putting her big ol' foot in it again, Amber nodded mutely.

A few minutes later Kagome and Amber were outside, sitting under Goshinboku and enjoying the warm weather. Amber stared at her teacup as Kagome gazed up into the branches of the great tree, remembering times gone by.

"What… would you like to know, Mrs. Higurashi-san?" Amber asked quietly.

Kagome glanced at her with a smile. "Well, what time period are you looking for? How far back do you plan to search?"

Amber shrugged. "Pretty far back, I think. My obaasan is the one who asked me to search for them, and the only thing she would say is that one of my ancestors was reputed to be a monster fighter in something called the... Sen…go-ku… Ji..dai?" she said awkwardly.

Kagome's breath stopped briefly. _Impossible._ ("Sengoku Jidai?") she repeated.

The golden-haired girl nodded. "I said it right?"

"H-hai."

The girl's name. Searching for ancestors beginning during the Warring States Era- 500 years ago. A monster fighter- could that be a... taijiya? Something was clicking into place.

_Criminy. What if this girl was Sango and Miroku's descendant?_

That might explain the extremely slight nagging feeling she kept getting around her. The feeling that Ryoushi-chan was more than just an ordinary human girl.

For now, she would have to put her suspicions on hold- even if it turned out she was searching for Miroku and Sango. The girl couldn't even speak the language, so there was no point in considering any other options until Inusouta had fixed that particular problem.

Instead of voicing any of her thoughts aloud, Kagome gave her a pert nod. "Well, that's somewhere to start, certainly. What other clues do you have?"

Amber looked rather nervous. "J-just… my name…" she muttered.

Amber. "Kohaku" in Japanese, where it was more commonly a boy's name. The name of Sango's younger brother, killed and then brought back to life via a jewel shard, forced into servitude by Naraku's evil.

"How is 'Kohaku' a clue?" Kagome asked gently.

The girl gave another shrug. "Every firstborn of the new generation is named Kohaku, whether the baby is a boy or a girl," she explained. "It goes back as far as anyone can remember."

"I see. So we are looking for someone in the Warring States Era with the name 'Kohaku'?"

"I think so."

Well… that changed some things. Sango and Miroku's firstborn child had been a girl, named Hidama. Perhaps they were not her ancestors after all.

And Kohaku, the one Kagome knew of, Sango's brother, was long dead, having given up his jewel shard to Kagome to purify and protect from Naraku.

Kagome was starting to get a headache. This was getting too weird for her. Instead she stood up, with Amber quickly scrambling to her feet as well. "Well, that's a great start," Kagome chirped, perhaps a bit too brightly. "For now, until the boys get back, I've got some chores you can do while we're waiting," she suggested. "How are you with sweeping and dusting?"

Amber nodded. "I've done those for my obaasan countless times over the years," she replied.

"Good! Follow me," Kagome said, leading the girl to the storage shed. "You can dust the shelves and artifacts in here then sweep the floor when you're done."

"Hai, Mrs. Higurashi-san."

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inusouta flicked a glance at his father. ("That… was somewhat disconcerting.")

("Keh! Call it what you want- I call it annoying as hell.")

The unsavory buffoons that lived in Amber's apartment building were enough to make both hanyous wince- Inuyasha from the stench and Inusouta from the living conditions.

Amber's actual apartment, however, seemed to be a tiny slice of heaven compared to the hell just outside her door. It was neat and clean, with only the barest of necessities on hand. She seemed to live out of her suitcase- as if she were about to leave at any moment.

Well, she had indicated that as soon as she found out whatever it was her grandmother had urged her to discover that she'd be heading back to America. Something about not having enough money to stay any longer than necessary.

His gut clenched slightly at that thought. _She shouldn't have to leave so quickly. She should stay here, in Japan…_

_With you?_

_No… so that she can find out more about her heritage. This has nothing to do with me._

_Are you so certain?_

("Oi, pup! Let's just get this stuff back to the shrine before it gets dark, okay?")

Inusouta barely stifled a sigh. He refrained from reminding his father, yet again, that he was no longer a 'pup.' ("Hai, sir") was his only reply.

Amber's "things" consisted of only her suitcase, a smaller duffel bag containing female toiletries, her art supplies conveniently stored in her portfolio, and an old stuffed animal, slightly dingy with age. It was an orange-red and white fox with black feet, its green eyes only barely hanging onto the thin "fur" via fraying threads.

Inusouta had actually chuckled when he found the creature sitting on the semi-shabby sleeping mat, looking forlornly up at him. Somehow the small, well-loved animal fit Amber-san's personality perfectly. He smiled at the memory.

Amber-san… her name conjured a vision of a precious gemstone, nestled on a black velvet pillow. Her scent… ah, her scent was like roses and coconut, drawing him in like ramen drew his father.

Grinning like a fool, yet not realizing it, he walked silently beside his father, his mind on the golden-haired female waiting for them at home.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Later that evening, Kagome lay in bed, waiting for her mate to join her. The hanyou paced around the room, looking distinctly agitated. His white ears were flattened slightly out to the sides of his head and every so often he'd growl under his breath.

("I don't understand the problem,") Kagome said softly for the sixth time that evening. ("So our son was smiling… he was probably happy.")

("That's just it!") Inuyasha nearly exploded- only the knowledge that everyone else was asleep kept him from completely combusting. ("He was probably happy because of _her_, and there's no way my pup is getting involved with someone related to that lecher. I don't care _how_ many damn centuries have passed.")

The miko tried to soothe him. ("Now, Inuyasha, we don't know for a fact that Sango and Miroku are her ancestors,") she said practically. ("There's no reason for us to be concerned about this in any way, shape, or form. If he wants to pursue a relationship with Ryoushi-chan, we have no say in the matter.")

("We sure in the hell do!") he growled back. ("She's an American, she can't speak the language, she can't even fucking _defend_ herself, and for all we know, she could be that blasted hentai's descendent. Who knows if their pups would turn out to be perverts like him?")

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. ("For Kami's sake, baka,") she muttered dryly. ("They're not even _dating_ and you've already begun to worry about any babies they might have.")

("Keh! Better now than after he's already knocked her up.")

("Do you even listen to yourself? No wonder Izayoi rebels against you so much. You've got some truly medieval thinking going on.")

He grinned, flashing white fangs. ("Arigatou. That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me.")

("Baka inu.")

("Lazy wench.")

She giggled. Opening her arms, she beckoned him to join her in their bed. ("Aishiteru, dog boy.")

His grin widened as he pulled off his clothes and jumped into the bed, delightfully naked. She smothered a squeal as he reached for her, wrapping strong arms around her slender form. He slid a hand down her rounded hip. ("How much?")

Her brown eyes sparkled. ("Shall I show you?")

Hooking a claw under the waistband of her aqua sleep shorts, he pondered slicing through it to get to the enchanting flesh underneath that much faster. Golden eyes flashed as they stared into hers.

("I think you shall.")


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amber walked out of her bedroom, yawning. It was close to midnight and she figured everyone else was asleep. In the two months she had been there, she hadn't seen any of the Higurashi offspring after dinner.

Granted, she figured that they all had piles of homework to do, but her own absence after dinner was mostly her fault. She disappeared into her room after eating and proceeded to chip away at her picture. Lately there had been a lot of erasing and do-overs, but she didn't mind. She wanted it to be perfect- for her grandmother.

Although she never told anyone else, she planned to place the drawing on her grandmother's grave, as a token of love and gratitude for the old woman taking an unwanted child into her life and giving her a home.

If it took years to finish the picture- and at the rate she was going, it probably would- she would consider them years well-spent. She loved to draw and she felt closest to her grandmother when sketching the great Inu no Taishou with her own unworthy hands.

She yawned again as she headed for the kitchen. _Oy vey… I'm tired. Just a quick glass of water and I'm going to bed. Can't hardly see straight._

Tying her robe shut as she shuffled into the kitchen, she blinked in surprise as she noticed the light was already on. Suki was awake, it seemed, and raiding the fridge.

("Gomen… nasai,") Amber whispered to the silver-haired girl's backside that was poking out of the fridge. ("I… did not… mean… to intrude.")

Suki pulled herself out of the fridge with a start, looking back at Amber in a mixture of surprise and horror. Her arms were full of food- cheese, an apple, a bunch of grapes, a Tupperware container with sushi inside, and other items. Her brown eyes seemed to be shining gold in the kitchen light and she held a log of summer sausage in her… fangs…?

Amber stood there, just kinda… staring at the poor girl. She didn't move. Looking up from the girl's worried face she saw two white triangular shapes poking out from the top of her silver-white hair. _Ears...?_

Immediately Suki set her spoils from the fridge on the table, pulling the summer sausage out of her mouth. Amber blinked again as she noticed long, pointy fingernails on the girl's hands.

Suki opened her mouth to speak, to try and explain when Amber gave her a tired smile. ("Cosplay, ne?")

The younger girl stood there, slightly dumbfounded. Then she brightened, nodding vigorously as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly. ("Cosplay! Hai! I just got back from a cosplay party, and I haven't… changed out of my… costume yet.")

Amber walked slowly over to the sink and got herself a small drink of water. Turning, she shuffled back to her room, waving at the girl without turning around again. "I hope you got an award or something, 'cause that costume is really realistic," she mumbled sleepily as she entered her room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Luckily, Suki understood English. As Amber's door shut, she relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

("Baka! What in all the hells did you think you were doing??") Inusouta appeared out of nowhere and bonked his little sister on the head.

("Owww!") she whined, rubbing her abused head. ("I thought everyone was asleep! I just wanted a snack!")

Inusouta eyed the pile of food on the table. ("A snack or a banquet for a few armies?")

Suki glared at her older brother. ("Oi! I'm in training you know, and I need to keep up my energy! It's not my fault I got Chichi's appetite!")

("Too bad it didn't stick to ramen.")

The young girl punched her brother in the arm. ("What are you doing up, anyway? Aren't you afraid your _girlfriend_ will see you and run away screaming?")

Inusouta narrowed his gold eyes at her. ("One: she is not my girlfriend.")

Suki waved a hand negligently. ("Details, details. She will be soon.")

("The female I choose to have a relationship with will ultimately be understanding of my nature. I have my doubts as to whether or not Amber-san will be quite so accepting of me if she were to find out that youkai and hanyous are, in fact, a reality rather than a fairytale told by her obaasan.")

("Izayoi and I say you're wrong.")

He cleared his throat, turning back to the subject at hand. ("Two: I only came down here when I heard you two speaking.")

She sniffed. ("I was trying to be quiet. She startled me.")

("Regardless, perhaps I should strive to teach you and Izayoi to change your form at will like I can.")

Suki wrinkled her nose as she picked up the apple. ("No way. I like being a hanyou.")

("As do I, but in this world, we would be considered freaks if our secret were to leak out.")

She shuddered as she took a huge bite of the fruit. ("I know. Media and scientists everywhere, trying to figure out how we could possibly exist.")

("And we cannot risk having Amber-san discover our dual natures and telling people who will not understand.")

Suki raised an eyebrow. ("I don't think she'd tell anyone. I rather think she'd understand us more than you believe. Just because she's ningen doesn't mean she won't accept us.")

("Regardless, we cannot take that risk. You have heard Otousan's lectures many times.")

("Hai. I know. Still, I think you're wrong about Amber-chan. There's something… _different_… about her.")

Inusouta ignored that and picked up the log of summer sausage as Suki yelped a protest. ("I'll be taking this as your punishment for letting Amber-san see you as a hanyou. You are extremely fortunate she believes your fabrication about being at a cosplay party.")

Suki narrowed her now-gold eyes at her taller brother. ("I had that first, 'Souta...!")

The look he gave her was so tai-youkai-like that Suki almost thought she was looking at a black-haired version of their Uncle Sesshoumaru. ("It is mine now, _Kiki_.") With that final statement, he walked out of the room, grace and power in every step.

The young girl growled as she cracked her hand. ("_Baka_ Oniisan! No wonder Chichi's always asking Okaasan if he's Ojisan Sesshoumaru's pup. He acts just like Ojisan Sesshy does!")

("I heard that, whelp.") Inusouta's voice drifted down the stairs to her sensitive ears.

Time passed. Amber put the incident with Suki in the kitchen out of her mind, believing it to be simply a case of overtiredness and delusion. After all, Suki had said it was just a costume from cosplay.

A few months later, Amber was leaving the bathroom one evening before heading to bed when she distinctly heard the sound of crying. Pausing, she listened carefully and discovered that it came from Izayoi's room.

Concerned about the lovely girl, Amber walked over to the closed door and softly knocked. ("Izayoi-chan? It is Amber. Is something wrong?")

A muffled sniff was her response. A few shuffling sounds occurred before Izayoi softly called for her to enter.

The American girl quietly entered, closing the door behind her. Izayoi sat on her bed, wiping her lovely golden eyes with a tissue. Her hair was completely wrapped up in a towel, indicating that she must have showered recently. She wore a pair of cute purple pajamas with little green frogs all over it.

("What is wrong, my friend?") Amber asked gently.

Izayoi sniffed again. ("My otousan. A boy asked me out on a date, and my otousan… well, Chichi threatened to neuter him with his _Bakuryuuha_.") Upon this revelation, the beautiful girl burst into renewed tears. ("I'm 17 years old and I've never been on a date- _ever_! Chichi always scares away any guys who want to go out with me!")

Amber sat carefully on the edge of the bed, placing a comforting hand on Izayoi's shoulder. She wasn't quite sure she translated the whole "Grand Explosion Wave" concept properly, but that wasn't the point right now. ("It will be okay,") she said reassuringly, trying to make sure she said her words correctly. ("He just loves you so much- he wants the very… best for you.")

("How can I have the best if I can't weed out the worst for myself?")

Amber smiled. ("You know… you are very… lucky. My parents… they… were not around to tell me who… I could and could not see,") she explained in halting Japanese. ("My obaasan… was very wonderful to me… but she did not feel it was her place… to limit my social life… like that. Not that I had one.") She winked.

Izayoi wiped her eyes. ("You are the lucky one. No one to tell you what to do, who to see, who you can't see, what you can and can't wear. I envy you!")

The American girl looked at her hands sadly. ("Do not. Onegai, do not. I would give… everything I have… to have a loving family… like you do. Parents who care enough about you… to place limitations on you. If anything… I envy _you_.")

Izayoi blinked in surprise. She hadn't realized what Amber had missed by not being raised by her parents. Sure, her grandmother had given her love and education, but nothing could really replace a parent's love and attention. She never looked at her own family like that.

She smiled at Amber, leaning over to give her a hug. ("Arigatou, Amber-neesan. I didn't realize what Chichi was trying to do.") She pulled back, holding Amber's hands in her own, smiling brightly and her golden eyes sparkling. ("How can I thank you?")

Amber looked down at Izayoi's delicate hands, noticing the long, pointed fingernails. They made the girl's hands look like a mixture of deadly weapon and elegant femininity. ("If I may ask… can I paint… your fingernails? They are… so long and lovely.")

Izayoi blinked. She had thought her claws would raise questions with the American ningen, but if she thought they were lovely, who was she to argue? Personally, she thought they were a little too youkai-esque for her taste, but if Amber liked them… ("Sure! I have some bottles of nail polish on my desk. Help yourself.")

Amber got off the bed, walked over to the aforementioned desk and looked over the array of colors sitting there. The majority of them were different shades of purple and lavender- apparently Izayoi's favorite color. She grabbed three different bottles and moved back to the bed.

("I have an idea. I… hope you like it.") Pulling out the first bottle, a dark purple, she set to the task of painting the long, pointy nails on her friend's hands.

As Amber painted, Izayoi told her stories about her parents and how her mother would always get the better of her father. She told her the tale of how they had ended up married (edited, of course) and how she and her brother had came to be.

The American girl was laughing wholeheartedly by the time she had moved on to the next color, a medium purple. Carefully she painted delicate swirl designs over the darker purple, making it look like flames. ("So your otousan got your okaasan pregnant with you and Inusouta-kun… and didn't know it for four _months_?")

("Hai. And Kami, was he _mad_ when he finally found out! He thought she was keeping it from him on purpose.")

Amber giggled. ("So he was happy that he was going to be a father?")

("Hai. Although, he was convinced that he was having a boy, and Okaasan was insistent that it was a girl. Okaasan said he passed right out when he found out they were having twins- one of each.")

The American girl smiled wistfully. "I wonder if my parents were happy about having me at all…" she murmured in English.

Izayoi blinked. ("Gomen… I didn't understand that.")

("Do not worry about it. Just stupid thoughts.")

A soft knock at the door caught both their attentions as Amber put the finishing touches on the lavender part on the inside of the medium purple flames. The door opened to reveal Kagome, smiling at the two girls. ("Hi, you two. What's going on?") she said, giving her daughter a pointed look that clearly said "_It's after dark- watch yourself_."

Izayoi gave her mother a bright smile. ("Amber-neesan and I were just... talking about how Chichi found out about you being pregnant with us. I was sad earlier, and she helped me feel better.") She held up her hand, complete with painted claws, flushing lightly. ("She offered to paint my… er, nails, and she did an amazing job.")

Kagome looked closely at the purple flames. ("She did indeed. You are an amazing artist, Amber-chan.")

("Arigatou, Mrs. Higurashi-san.")

Kagome smiled at the American girl. ("I've told you, honey. You can call me Kagome. You've been with us long enough that you don't need to stand on propriety.")

("Hai, Mrs. Higurashi-san.") Amber replied with a wink. Kagome laughed.

("Now, it's late. Izayoi, you have school tomorrow. Amber-chan, I know you are no longer attending, but you still need to get up early. We have a tour of the shrine scheduled for eight- a middle school class. I'll need your help.")

("Okay, Okaasan.")

("Hai, Mrs. Higurashi.")

Amber stood up, giving Izayoi a smile as she preceded Kagome out of the room. She bid her daughter good night and closed the door. At Amber's door, Kagome put her arms around the gold-haired girl and gave her a motherly hug.

("Arigatou, Amber-chan. My Izayoi needed a friend tonight. I knew something was wrong, but sometimes a mother can't fix everything.")

Tears filled her sapphire eyes as she hesitantly returned the embrace. She, who could not remember her own mother's touch, gladly gave into Kagome's loving hug. ("It… was… no problem,") she managed to whisper, holding back her tears. For a moment, she felt loved, appreciated.

Wanted.

It was everything she had dreamed of, and more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inusouta grinned as he wandered along the crowded sidewalks of downtown, taking no notice of the curious looks of the people he passed who wondered why the handsome man in black was smiling like that.

It had been several months now since Amber had joined their strange family, and she had fit right in. His father tended to stay away when she was around, and although Inusouta had his suspicions, he couldn't say for certain what the reasons were.

He lifted a hand and brushed a stray lock of hair behind his human ear, causing two young women to pause and stare as he walked past them. He wore black sunglasses, black leather coat, black jeans, and a dark blue shirt- nothing out of the ordinary, yet more and more women would stop and watch him pass, practically drooling in his wake.

Disgusting, all of them. He had no problems with ningens, male or female, but they just didn't understand his dual nature. He wanted someone who would understand him, both as a hanyou and as a man.

He paused as he passed in front of a toy store. In the window sat a small stuffed black dog, complete with a "gold" leather collar. The intriguing creature looked back at him with realistic-looking tan plastic eyes- almost an amber color. He grinned. Just like his own.

Entering the store, his grin broadened. _What are the odds?_

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

("Very good, Amber! I'm very impressed with how quickly you've caught on!")

The young girl beamed up at Inusouta's mother. ("Arigatou, Kagome-san. I've had wonderful teachers.")

Indeed, Amber had taken to learning Japanese like Inuyasha took to trees. Hesitant and uncertain at first, the girl had blossomed as Inusouta had gently and patiently devoted hours and hours to her studies. Now she spoke it like a native.

And Kagome had noticed something _else_ blossoming between the two.

Inusouta was past the age of consent, at least in Sengoku Jidai, so if he chose to pursue a relationship with the young American, she couldn't gainsay him.

Not that she wanted to, anyway. Amber was truly a lovely girl, both physically and spiritually. She possessed a true gift of artistic skill that rivaled professionals, as well as being so friendly that Izayoi and Suki couldn't help but become friends with her. She was truly a sweet girl, perfect for her little boy.

Kagome mentally giggled at the thought. He hadn't been her "little boy" for so many years… yet a part of her would always think of him as a small child, reading books and bringing home injured animals for her to tend.

The miko noticed Amber's gaze drifting to the steps of the shrine yet again, for the tenth time that afternoon. She smiled, remembering how she would look for Inuyasha that same way, all those years ago. The young girl must be really attracted to her handsome son.

("Do you think you'll find your ancestors soon?") Kagome asked, pulling the girl out of her reverie.

Amber blushed, ashamed at having been caught looking for Inusouta. ("I hope so. My obaasan said it was very important that I discover who I really am.") She gave Kagome a bright smile, winking. ("Maybe I'm a lost princess,") she joked.

Kagome laughed. ("You never know, Amber-chan. Maybe you're a _hime_, with a whole castle of servants, just waiting for your return.")

("I wish.")

Sadness tugged at the older woman's heart. Amber had told her how her parents had abandoned her as a child, not wanting to raise her themselves. Instead, they had sent her to live with her grandmother, who welcomed her with a plate of warm cookies and stories about youkai and hanyous from the days when their ancestors lived in Japan.

A dark shape caught Kagome's eye and she smiled. ("I think Inusouta has returned.")

Immediately the girl transformed. Her face flushed and she straightened ever so slightly. A sparkle entered those sapphire eyes, making the girl even more lovely. Her gaze locked onto Inusouta and refused to relinquish him as he walked over to where the two women sat under Goshinboku.

("Good afternoon, ladies,") he murmured with a half-smile. His hands were behind his back and he nodded at his mother. ("I trust you have both had a delightful afternoon?")

Kagome rolled her eyes at her son's impeccable language, his velvet voice. ("Kami, Inusouta, sometimes you really do remind me of your ojisan. No wonder your otousan constantly asks me if you're Sesshoumaru's son.")

Amber jumped slightly and managed to pry her attention off the tall, dark, and incredibly gorgeous man next to her. ("Did you just say Sesshoumaru?")

Both Inusouta and his mother looked confused. ("Hai… I did. Why? Is something wrong?") Kagome asked.

Amber smiled like a child who had just put together the pieces of a particularly difficult puzzle. ("Sesshoumaru- _that_ was the name of the Inu no Taishou's eldest son- the one who inherited the Western Lands!") She nearly bounced with excitement. ("I couldn't remember for the life of me what it was until you said it!") Then she giggled. ("You have _no_ idea how frustrated I've been at not being able to remember the name!")

They both froze.

Then she paused, looking rather confused. ("Did you just say your ojisan's name is Sesshoumaru?")

_Shit._

Kagome struggled to change the subject. ("Inusouta? What are you hiding behind your back?")

Relief flooded Inusouta's body, making it much easier to breathe again. ("Oi! I almost forgot!") He turned to Amber, who was still staring at him strangely. ("I… I bought this for you.")

Bringing his arms in front of him, she gasped in surprise as he held a small stuffed black dog in his hands. It had realistic golden eyes and there was even a strip of leather, painted a gold color, around its neck as a collar. Her eyes absolutely lit up as she gazed in delight at the offering.

("For me? Really?") she breathed, enchanted.

("Hai. He is all yours.")

Kagome managed to silently stand up and walk back towards the house, leaving the young couple alone. She had wanted to melt when her son had presented the little black dog to Amber. _Could he get any sappier_, she thought with a broad grin. _Black dog, gold eyes, and he's giving it to her. He's practically giving her his heart._

Inuyasha was going to grump.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Amber looked down at the little black dog in her lap with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Inusouta sat down next to her, slightly concerned. ("What is wrong? Do you not like him?")

She sniffled, petting the little dog between his triangular black ears. ("He's perfect,") she whispered. ("I absolutely love him.")

Inusouta's heart started to race. _Calm down, baka. It wasn't like she was saying she loved __**you.**_

Leaning down she nuzzled her nose against the hard plastic nose of the stuffed dog. Inusouta started to worry. ("My obaasan… she's the only one who ever gave me anything like this. She got me that ratty old fox that sits on my bed from a yard sale when I was four,") she said softly, laughing lightly. ("Nothing as sweet as this. Because he's from you.")

("I... I am pleased that you approve of him,") he managed to say.

("He's so adorable,") she murmured before placing a kiss on the dog's nose.

Inusouta paused, something inside shifting.

She looked over at him, smiling brightly as a tear slid down her cheek. ("Arigatou, Inusouta-kun.")

He blinked. It was the first time in the nearly 8 months they'd known each other that she called him by his first name. It made him... happy.

He reached up, wiping the tear away with gentle fingers. He was abruptly captivated by the sight of her, sitting serenely on the bench, protected by Goshinboku's broad branches, and the last light of the setting sun shining behind her, making her appear to be glowing. He knew he should go inside before the sun went down, before he transformed, but he simply didn't want to. He was sick of hiding from her, keeping his true nature from this sweet, lovely girl who was probably his closest friend. His hand lingered on her cheek, unable to let go.

("Is… the dog… the only one… who gets a kiss?") he murmured without really thinking, his half-open golden eyes locked onto her sapphire ones.

Her breath caught as he leaned closer and oh-so-delicately placed his lips on hers.

Another tear slipped down her cheek as all her hopes and longing were realized in that one moment. She slowly lifted one hand and touched his smooth cheek, sliding her fingers lightly along his jaw and down his neck before reaching into his hair.

His luxurious, silky black hair.

Oh, _God_, it felt wonderful. Both the sensation of his lips pressing more firmly against hers and the soft strands of hair caught between her fingers.

She slightly pulled away, looking into his eyes as she flushed prettily. His gold eyes seemed more intense in the encroaching darkness. She smiled, reaching up and brushing his silky bangs back from his face so she could see his gold eyes better.

That is, until her hand encountered a strange, fuzzy object on top of his head, slightly to the side.

Amber's eyes didn't lift from Inusouta's, and she saw his eyes widen in sudden tenseness. Gently, she grasped the warm, furry object under her hand between two fingers and gently rubbed.

He made a sound between a purr and a growl.

Intrigued, she rubbed again, marveling at the velvety texture of whatever it was she held.

He whined, sounding just like…

_Like a dog. Begging for more._

Slowly… _ever_ so slowly, she pulled back, lifting her eyes to the top of his head, looking at the object still resting in her hand.

It was an ear. A black, furry, triangular ear.

The same ears she had dreamt she saw after her near-assault all those months ago. Similar to the ones Suki had that night she ran into her in the kitchen, raiding the fridge. The ones she claimed were from a cosplay party.

Disbelieving, she rubbed her thumb along the inside of the ear.

Inusouta whined again, lowering his head slightly to give her better access.

_Yup… those are ears… and they're real… they're really attached to his head…_

Instead of being completely and utterly freaked out, she was oddly… _delighted_. She knew what he was, knew that her belief in her grandmother's stories wasn't complete nonsense.

She stopped rubbing and he lifted his head slightly, looking at her intently with those glowing golden eyes.

"This… this is what I am, Amber," he whispered in English, deliberately leaving off the honorific. He lifted his hand up to brush her cheek- and she saw the same sharp claws on each finger that Izayoi had. The same ones she had painted. She could see the flash of pearly white fangs as he spoke.

"I knew it," she whispered back, smiling brightly as she cupped his face in her hands. ("I _knew_ you were a hanyou. I just knew it. I knew it in my heart.")

He looked at her, slightly taken aback. ("You… you are not bothered by the fact that I have youkai blood in me?")

("Why should I be? You know how I feel about youkai and hanyou. I believe you've called me 'obsessed' more than once.")

He grinned. ("I thought you would only like me if I were ningen.")

("Don't be absurd. I love you just the way you are.")

His breath caught and he swore his heart stopped. She gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth although the words had already escaped. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she had just confessed. She turned away, clutching the little black dog to her chest. He could scent her embarrassment, but also he could tell she had spoken the truth. There was no deceit in her scent.

("Gomen nasai,") she whispered, standing up. ("I… I…")

Unable to finish, she ran into the house, hugging the stuffed dog to her chest in a death grip. Her scent of roses, coconut and the saltiness of tears wafted back to him on the breeze.

Blinking a few times in surprise, he finally grinned and leaned back, looking up into the swaying branches of Goshinboku, twitching his ears merrily.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Inuyasha crouched on the roof of the house, downwind from his son and that American girl. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl- quite the opposite. It was extremely hard _not_ to like her. It was just he didn't really relish the thought of a descendent of that hentai Miroku taking up with his pups- any of them. _I'm just thankful that she's a female- I don't think I'd be able to let one of that lecher's male descendents within 10 miles of my girls._

He quietly listened to their conversation, his ears twitching as he caught every word and his nose caught the scent of the girl's tears and slight… _arousal?_ …coming from his son. He held back a growl at that one. The pup was certainly allowed to be attracted to females- he'd worry if he _wasn't_- but he wasn't too certain he wanted Inusouta to be interested in this particular female.

Glancing at the setting sun, he pondered revealing his location and yelling at his pup to get in the house.

He sighed, his ears flattening slightly. Perhaps he should just wait and see what the whelp would do. As he was constantly reminding the older hanyou, he wasn't a pup anymore.

Inuyasha watched in silence as his son leaned forward and kissed the amber-haired girl. He winced as Inusouta transformed with the sun disappearing under the horizon.

_Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea to let him make his own decisions._

Gripping the tiles of the roof tightly (nearly breaking through, but he knew better- Kagome would have his hide up there fixing anything he broke) as Amber-chan pulled back and brushed the black hair back from his son's forehead.

And ultimately discovering his black dog ears. He growled. _Here it comes…_

Instead of spazzing out, the girl simply smiled, telling Inusouta that she was happy… that he was a hanyou?

Inuyasha listened with wide, wide eyes as Amber accidentally confessed her feelings for his son. As she ran away into the house, embarrassed, Inuyasha mulled over her words, wondering just how deep the truth ran.

_…I love you just the way you are…_

The words echoed in his head, overlapping with his mate's voice, telling him pretty much the same thing. _I love you as a hanyou…_

A rare smile flittered across his lips. _Maybe the girl isn't so bad after all…_

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inusouta hummed happily as he stared up at the night sky. He didn't even blink as his father dropped down from the branches of Goshinboku. ("Greetings, Otousan. Is this not a wondrous evening?")

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. ("Kami- you've got it bad, pup.")

("Whatever do you mean? It _is_ a lovely night.")

The older hanyou sighed. ("I supposed this means that your sisters and I will have to reveal ourselves too?")

Inusouta shrugged. ("You may do as you please. All that matters to me is that she knows who I am and accepts me wholeheartedly.") He flicked a smug glance at his father. ("She said she loved the fact I was a hanyou.")

Inuyasha snorted. ("Yeah, I heard.")

("Okaasan says she may be Sango and Miroku's descendant- and that you are less than pleased with that prospect.")

("I don't want any of my pups involved with that lecher's offspring. Why do you think I didn't want you playing with any of them when we'd visit them?")

("You act as though Miroku's behavior would rub off on his children and therefore onto us.")

("Keh! Better safe than sorry.")

Inusouta raised an eyebrow at his father. ("How long has it been since we were there anyway? Almost a year?")

("Probably. Since before that girl came here, and she's been here, what? Nine months or so?")

("Approximately.")

The silver-haired hanyou sighed. ("We should probably be going back soon, then. Your okaasan will start to worry if she doesn't check up on those two and their litter every so often.")

("Not to mention continue her search for Shippou.")

Shippou, the little kitsune whom Sango and Miroku had tried to adopt and take care of when Kagome had disappeared into her era for four months, had run away when he was about fifteen- just after the twins had turned seven. Now, Shippou would be around 25 and fully grown, appearing that age for many centuries, barring any unfortunate events.

He had never truly accepted Sango and Miroku as his parents, although he had loved them, he felt betrayed by Kagome's absence. He viewed the taijiya and the ex-monk as friends, comrades in battle, but never with the parental affection he had given Kagome as a child.

Therefore, every time they went through the well, Kagome would search for her young friend without fail. They had yet to find him.

("Oi, pup?")

Inusouta turned his eyes to his father without moving anything else. ("Nani, old man?")

Inuyasha scowled. ("I'm not old.")

("I'm not a pup.")

He snorted. ("Are you… in love with that girl?") he asked rather awkwardly.

Inusouta sat up straight, looking right at his father. ("Love? With _Amber-chan_?") he asked incredulously. ("What in Kami's name would make you ask _that_?")

("Well… you kissed her. And your scent… changed.")

The boy had the decency to look embarrassed. ("I certainly _like_ the girl- she is quite lovely and is extremely nice to everyone. I would be interested in dating her, but no, I am not in love with her, nor am I interested in anything more than casually seeing her.")

("Just don't lead her on, son. Ningen hearts break very easily.")

("I will remember that, Otousan.") Inusouta grinned again. ("Relax. I am certain that she does not expect anything that grandiose from me either.")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Amber struggled for breath as she stood by the sink. The window over the sink was open to allow a pleasant breeze to waft through the house, but the girl took no notice of the sensation.

Instead, she had heard every word Inusouta and his father had said.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and splashed delicately into the porcelain basin. _Baka girl… did you actually think anyone would want you? Did you believe that your feelings for him would be returned?_

I… I had thought… that kiss…

It meant nothing to him! Do you hear me? Nothing!

Why did he get me the dog then?

The voice snorted. _He's trying to lower your defenses so he can worm his way into your heart and then abandon you when he's bored. He'll just leave you, like your parents did._

She gripped the edge of the counter hard, closing her eyes tightly as if that would stop the flood of tears from escaping. _My parents… now Inusouta… no one wants me… no one will ever want me…_

Now you're getting it. Perhaps it would be best… if we were to get a job, earn some money… and move out. Then, once we finish what Obaasan asked us to do, we can go back to the States. Where we belong.

Where we belong…

The voice that spoke with her had always been there, helping her and being a constant companion over the years. She never told anyone about the voice, afraid they would think she was insane, but she knew that the voice was very real. Unlike her parents, the voice had been there for her, comforting and understanding.

Obaasan knew about the voice. She had believed her and accepted her secret without a second thought. She said it was part of what made Amber so special.

_No… not Amber. You need to blend in, in this country. You are Kohaku Ryoushi. You are Japanese- remember where your ancestors came from. Time to stop pretending you're an outsider and take charge of your life._

_You are right. It's time to stop believing in fairytales. No prince will take me away._

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Later that evening, Inuyasha and Inusouta entered the house, hungry as… well, as dogs. Inuyasha sniffed, perplexed. ("Amber was in here a while ago. Crying, it seems.")

Inusouta sniffed as well, nodding. ("Hai. The scent of tears and anger still lingers.")

They exchanged a confused glance. _Anger?_

A niggling thought crossed the younger hanyou's mind. ("You do not suppose… she heard our conversation outside.")

Inuyasha glanced at the open window over the sink and winced. ("I think you're right, pup. She must have heard everything we said.")

A feeling of impending dread wrapped itself around Inusouta's chest. Turning suddenly, he left the kitchen and went to Amber's room. The door was open and he peered inside cautiously.

It was empty. Well, all the furnishings were still there, but there was no Amber in there. Stepping inside, he glanced around, sniffing. Her scent indicated that she had been there, and recently.

Something was out of place. Looking around, he noticed her portfolio, which was always on top of the chest of drawers, was missing. He moved to the chest and pulled out the drawers, one by one.

They were all empty. Her clothes were gone.

Squelching the knot of fear tightening in his stomach, he ran quickly out of the room, nearly colliding with his father. ("Oi, pup! Where's the girl?")

He didn't answer. Instead, he went to the bathroom, where his suspicions were confirmed. Her toiletries were gone.

She had left. Amber was gone.

Slowly, he walked back to her room and sat on the bed, dazed. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, watching his son.

("She left. She took her possessions and left.")

Inuyasha nodded at the item on the bed. ("Isn't that the dog you had given her?")

Inusouta's golden eyes drifted to the head of the bed. The old stuffed fox was gone as well, with the little black dog sitting in its place. There was a piece of paper sitting underneath it, as if it were guarding it.

Numbly, he lifted the dog and grasped the paper, opening it with slow movements. He stared at the words on the pure white sheet.

_I'm sorry._

It was written in English, rather than the kanji or hiragana he had taught her. Somehow, he felt she did that on purpose.

Inuyasha stepped closer, looking at the paper. ("What the hell does that say? That doesn't look like any writing I've ever seen before.")

("It is in English,") Inusouta replied in a monotone. ("It says… that she is sorry.")

("Sorry? Sorry for what? What did she do?")

The younger hanyou stared at the black dog in his hand.

("I think… she is sorry… that she ever came here.")


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

("What do you mean, she's _gone_?") Kagome yelled at her son and husband.

Both males winced. ("Her possessions… are gone,") Inusouta explained. ("And… we cannot find her.")

("You're both _hanyou_! How could you _lose_ her _scent_?")

They both shuffled uncomfortably. ("She… she had headed toward downtown. We lost her scent around there.")

Kagome nearly growled. ("Dammit!")

Four pairs of gold eyes went wide. It was a rare occurrence indeed for the gentle-spoken miko to swear.

Kagome pinned her son with a glare. ("_What did you say to her?_")

("I? I said nothing to her.") Inusouta tried to look innocent.

Brown eyes narrowed. ("Inusouta,") she said warningly.

He sighed. ("She… may have overheard… Otousan and I… talking about her. He had asked me if I loved her, and I confessed that I did not.")

His sisters groaned in disbelief. ("Sometimes it's hard to believe he's supposed to be the _smart_ one,") Suki whispered to Izayoi. The older girl nodded.

He glared at them. ("What is _that_ supposed to mean?")

Izayoi smirked. ("We told you before. We know you're in love with her- you're just too stubborn to realize it.")

("I am not in love with her!" )

("If you keep saying that, perhaps you'll be able to convince yourself that it's true." )

Growling, Inusouta stormed out of the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He refrained himself from using all his hanyou strength, or else he'd be paying for a new door. He jumped into the trees and started to leap from tree to tree to building, heading in any random direction.

_I am __**not**__ in love with her! She... is just a girl that I consider a close friend! _

Sure. And you are, in reality, Ojisan Sesshoumaru's whelp.

He growled at his youkai. _Do not fuck with me right now. I am in no mood. _

See? You sound like him more and more all the time.

Well, I happen to be pissed! Everyone thinks I am in love with Amber-chan!

Did you ever stop to think that maybe you are?

No!

His brain paused anyway. He had bought her that little black dog with the amber eyes, hadn't he? Why would he buy her such a thing if he truly only viewed her as a temporary relationship?

Yet she had left the dog behind. His family believed her to be in love with him. If she truly felt that way, why would she leave his gift behind?

_Because you're a baka who has no consideration for her feelings. She didn't want to be reminded of you._

Sorrow tugged at his chest. The thought that she was missing, somewhere in the city, with no protection, made him move faster. Without realizing it, he was tracking her, using every hanyou sense he had to try and find her.

The inu-youkai inside him howled mournfully.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

("Excuse me, Kohaku-chan? Could we trouble you for a glass of water?" )

Amber nodded with a bright smile. ("Of course! I'll be right back.")

It had been a few months since she had left the Higurashi shrine. Armed with her new mastery of the Japanese language, she had applied for several jobs and had managed to procure employment at a very nice family restaurant on the complete other side of the city from where Inusouta and his family lived. She even managed to rent a cute little one-bedroom apartment nearby in a very nice neighborhood.

She really enjoyed her job, and many customers had praised her manager for hiring such a delightful and pretty young woman as a waitress. Now she had several regulars whom she knew by name and they knew and adored her as well.

She had refused to go by the name Amber Ryoushi any longer. She was a long-lost Japanese woman to these people- and that fact intrigued many people. They found her golden-brown hair and blue eyes fascinating.

Bringing the requested glass of water back to her customers, she winked at the grandfatherly gentleman. ("Is there anything else you need, Kazuo-ojiisan?") she asked with a grin.

He gave her a huge, forlorn sigh. ("Only to be about fifty years younger, Kohaku-chan,") he replied with a grin.

She laughed. ("I'm sure your wife would like that as well.")

Kazuo's lovely wife, Sumi, gave her a sweet smile. ("I don't know if I could handle another fifty years of being his wife,") she told Amber with a private wink.

("I'm sure you'd be more than happy to do it all over again, Sumi-obaasan.")

Kazuo lifted his wife's hand, wrinkled with age but still lovely in his eyes. ("I know I would be, _kanojo_,") he murmured as he kissed the weathered knuckles.

Sumi blushed. ("Stop that, you jiji. You'll embarrass our sweet Kohaku-chan.")

Amber beamed at them both. She adored them. They both reminded her of her grandmother. ("I think he's being very sweet. You're a very lucky woman, Sumi-obaasan.")

The elderly woman's dark brown eyes sparkled as she looked at her husband. ("Indeed I am.")

Amber turned away, a faint tingling of longing pricking her heart. She was so happy that there were people like that in this world, willing to spend a second lifetime with their love.

Pausing at the tables of two other customers, she asked if they needed anything before taking a brief break during the lull of mid-afternoon.

She went into the back, brushing off the front of the white, ruffled apron covering the skirt of her peachy-pink uniform. The dress was really quite strange, but Amber couldn't really complain. In truth, she kinda liked the bizarre Lolita-like style.

The skirt of the dress would have fallen to just above her knees, if the full crinoline slip wasn't holding it up and out. There was so much fluffy stuff under her skirt she sometimes wondered how she was able to walk correctly. A white ruffled apron covered the front of the skirt. White socks and brown loafers completed the ensemble.

The bodice was a bit revealing as well, with puffy cap sleeves that just barely sat on her shoulders. The front of the bodice was a heart-shaped panel of white fabric, trimmed in eyelet lace, which made her already large bosom look even more generous. The peachy-pink colored fabric of the rest of the bodice wrapped around the sides and underneath her breasts, making them even more noticeable. With the top so form-fitting and the skirt so full, it really emphasized her narrow waist.

Luckily, most of her customers were sweet little old couples, like Kazuo and Sumi. Occasionally she'd get propositioned by some middle-aged hentai, but her manager, a tall, no-nonsense man that treated her like one of his daughters, put a stop to that immediately, to her great relief.

It was so strange. Sometimes, she felt like she had a family, something she had been denied for so long.

_Family_. When she thought of family, however, neither her grandmother nor her restaurant family came to mind. Instead, a silver-haired man and his black-haired wife and their three almost-grown children came to mind.

_Inusouta-kun_… His name, his handsome face, those irresistible furry ears when he was a hanyou… they were still etched in her mind as if carved there by a laser. The feel of his lips when they had pressed against hers still lingered. She could still taste him, feel him.

Her chest hurt as her heart broke a little more. _No, I am not in love with her, nor am I interested in anything more than casually seeing her…_ His words echoed in her head as if he had spoken them only moments ago.

_When will I finally forget the Higurashis? When will I forget… Inusouta-kun? _

Don't worry. It will happen someday. Just keep pressing forward.

Nodding with renewed vigor, she stopped in front of the mirror in the office to check her hair. She needed to make sure her high pigtails and their peachy-pink ribbons were still neat and in place.

("Ryoushi-chan! You've got customers!") her manager called from the kitchen nearby.

("Hai! I'm coming!") With one last glance at her reflection, she put a bright smile on her face as she walked out into the dining room to greet her customers.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inusouta smiled, the first he had allowed himself to experience in the last few months. Even with his father helping him look, it had taken them three long months to finally figure out Amber had moved to the other side of the city.

Now, he had found her. She was working at a small family diner as a waitress.

_Okay, so you found her. Now what are you going to do? Kidnap her or something? _

No. Just ask her why she left so suddenly.

You know perfectly why she left! You broke her heart without even saying one word to her!

He knew that, of course, but there was more he needed to know. He had to know if he had understood her words correctly. If she had meant what she said the night he had given her the stuffed dog and discovered he was a hanyou.

_I love you just the way you are._

He had originally thought she meant she loved the fact that he was a hanyou- after all, she pounced on any youkai or hanyou story she had come across in the library when they had searched for information on her ancestors. His mother and his sisters- and even his grumpy father- had tried to convince him he had misunderstood her.

Maybe he had. Maybe that had been a true declaration of her feelings, that she really… loved him.

The thought pleased him more than he wanted to admit. It just felt… _right_… to have her around, to see her every day. Since she had left, he had been as grouchy and irritable as his father.

No one had called him "Ojisan Sesshoumaru's whelp" lately, either. Probably because he had been acting more like his father than Inuyasha himself did.

Well, now he had found her. She looked absolutely delicious in that waitress uniform, too. It accented all her curves in just the right way, making his youkai howl in delight.

_Are you planning on lingering out here all day, or are you going to go inside and talk to her?_

He grinned. Straightening his black leather coat, he took off his blue flame helmet and hung it on the handlebar of his motorcycle. He pulled out his black sunglasses from his jacket pocket and put them on, hiding his gold eyes. His long black hair was pulled back in the usual ponytail at the nape of his neck and he wore his favorite blue dress shirt and black jeans.

Dismounting his bike, he paused, thinking. Did he really want to intrude on her life again? He had watched her for a little bit, and it seemed as if she were really happy. Did he have any right to bother her?

_Once she finishes her business here in Japan, she'll be heading back home, to the States. Do you really want her to disappear halfway around the world without knowing how she really feels about you? _

No. I have to know. Then… then I will leave her alone. She can go wherever she wants. I will not care.

His youkai snorted wryly. _As if I believe that._

Nodding once to himself, as if convincing himself of his thoughts, he walked across the parking lot to the entrance of the diner and resolutely walked inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Amber froze for the slightest moment when she saw her customer. Black sunglasses hid his eyes, yet she remembered the bright topaz color. Long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. A dark blue dress shirt- his favorite, if she remembered correctly- covered by a black leather coat and a pair of black jeans completed his "bad-boy-of-your-dreams" look. A very slight smile curled the corner of his mouth.

Instantly she blanked her mind, smiling brightly as if she had never met him before in her entire life. ("Konnichiwa! Welcome to Ukyo's Family Restaurant. Would you like smoking or non?")

("Non, onegai,") came the velvet response. His cultured voice still sent shivers down her spine.

Determined not to let him get to her, she simply nodded and led him to a booth in the corner. Turning towards him, she smiled again, gesturing to the booth. ("Is this all right with you, or would you prefer a table?")

("This will be satisfactory.") He sat gracefully as she handed him a menu.

("Would you like something to drink to start you off?") she asked brightly- almost too brightly.

("Iced tea, onegai.")

She nodded, bowing slightly. ("I will return momentarily.")

As she walked away, Inusouta eyed her from over the rims of his sunglasses. _Damn… she really looks delectable in that uniform…_

Stop that. We're here to talk to her, not drool over her.

Right.

Soon she returned with the requested drink. She gave him a neutral smile- not the sweet one that he remembered she usually only gave him. Now she seemed to bestow that special smile on all her customers.

The thought annoyed him irrationally.

("Have you decided what you would like, or do you need more time?")

Taking off his sunglasses he fixed her with his golden stare. Her breath caught as her heart fluttered. _God, he's still gorgeous…_

Enough. Take his order and get back to work.

Right.

("I have decided what I want.")

She pulled out her order pad and a pen and looked at him expectantly, neutrally.

("I have decided I want to talk to you.")

Amber blinked. ("Nani?")

("You heard me. I want to talk to you.")

She narrowed her sapphire eyes at him. ("Why? There's nothing to say.")

("Regardless, I wish to speak with you.")

("I can't. I'm working.")

("Take a break. You _are_ allowed breaks, are you not?")

She stifled a sigh. Putting away her order pad and pen, she gave him a Look. ("Very well. Let me tell my manager and then you have five minutes.")

("Acceptable.")

Amber turned and walked away again, leaving him to stare after her. Those marvelously long legs of hers were certainly a draw- he wondered how many males had stared after them when she walked. He stifled a growl at the urge to find them and rip their eyes out.

Soon she returned, her white apron slung over one forearm. She sat down across from him, her bosom bouncing slightly as she scooted across the bench. He fought to keep his expression passive. ("Well, here I am. Talk.")

He raised an eyebrow at her. ("I see you procured employment.")

("You have a talent for the obvious.")

Try again. ("Do you live nearby?")

("Hai.")

That didn't work either. Taking a deep breath, he looked straight into her eyes. ("Why… why did you leave? Without saying goodbye?")

Her eyes flickered with sorrow, then returned to gazing at him warily. ("I had learned Japanese well enough to continue my search on my own. I no longer had any reason to stay.")

("Am I not a good enough reason?") _Why the hell did I say that?_

She blinked, then scowled slightly. ("Should you be?")

He sighed. ("I thought we had something.")

("We did. An agreement for you to help me learn Japanese- and you completed your part of the bargain with marvelous results. Now, we have nothing.")

("What about Okaasan and Otousan? Izayoi and Suki were very hurt as well by your sudden disappearance.")

Regret flashed across her face before she put her mask of indifference back in place. ("I'm sure… they will be fine. After all, I was only a temporary houseguest.")

He growled softly. ("You were not a temporary anything.")

Cool blue eyes regarded him. ("On the contrary, I believe I am good enough only to 'date occasionally.' Doesn't that constitute _temporary_?")

_Damn. So she really did hear everything we had said._

Inusouta clenched a fist as he bared his teeth as if he still had fangs. ("Dammit, that is not true.")

Amber blinked slowly, looking bored. ("If that's all you have to say, then I suggest you pay your bill and go home. I have work to do.")

("What did you mean when you told me you loved me the way I am?")

She didn't move. Her eyes didn't even blink. ("Wh-what do you mean? I… I never…")

His voice had changed slightly, sounding as if he were begging, beseeching her to understand. It was no longer cultured, velvety. It sounded more… normal. ("You did. You told me, the night I gave you that stuffed dog, the night I kissed you, that you loved me the way that I was. Now I need to know: _what did you mean_?")

Amber flushed and looked away. ("I… I…")

("Ryoushi-chan! Table three needs to be cleaned off! Could you please take care of it?") the manager called.

("Hai!") she called back, relieved at the interruption. She stood up. ("Excuse me. I have to get back to work.")

Swift as an eye blink, he reached out and grasped her hand. The contact was like holding lightning, causing them both to stop and stare into each other's eyes. ("I need you to tell me, Amber. Onegai,") he pleaded softly.

Her sapphire eyes hardened. ("My name… is Ryoushi-san to you.") With that, she pulled her hand out of his and turned and walked away.

He felt the loss keenly. The feel of her skin was like silken fire. He would kill to touch her again.

_What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you weren't interested in her!_

_I…I thought I wasn't either._

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inuyasha practically pounced on him as soon as he walked up the shrine steps. ("Oi! Where in all the hells have you been? Your okaasan's been having conniptions.")

Inusouta raised a tired eyebrow. ("Indeed? And how does this differ from any other night?") he asked.

The older hanyou blinked. _There_ was the son he knew. He must have found her.

("I take it you found Amber.")

He smiled coldly. ("I found _Ryoushi-san_. She works at a family restaurant on the other side of the city, called Ukyo's Family Restaurant.")

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, impressed. ("She's got a job…")

("And an apartment nearby the restaurant as well, I believe.")

("She's doing rather well for herself, then.")

Inusouta nodded before entering the house. ("Now, if you will excuse me, I am in need of a shower.")

The silver-haired hanyou watched his son ascend the stairs to the bathroom. The lingering scent of Amber- and primal attraction- were all over the boy. Apparently, he needed a _cold_ shower.

Grinning, he went in search of his mate. Kagome would be relieved to know Amber was all right.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inusouta stood in the shower for a long, long time, letting the cool water trickle down his long black hair. No matter how long he had stood there, he still couldn't get her out of his head.

For three long months he had worried about her, searched for her, longed to see her again. Somehow, he hadn't felt… _whole_ without her around. He chalked it up to being used to having to teach her every day, and now that she had learned all he had to teach her, she had gone.

_You wanted to teach her more than just Japanese, didn't you, dog boy?_

Shaddup.

You sound like your otousan. He felt the same way about your okaasan for two years before they finally mated, and not once did he confess how he felt about her.

Yeah. Not until Okaasan had returned four months later, pregnant with Izayoi and I.

You don't want to end up like your sire, do you?

He winced, clenching his fists against the tiled walls of the shower. _No. No, I want… I want…_

You want Amber. Admit it.

He growled. _Dammit! I cannot! She… she does not want anything to do with me anymore._

So? Woo her. Show her you were wrong. Don't be a dense baka like your otousan.

He sighed, relaxing his hands. _…Was I wrong…?_

Am… Am I starting to fall in love with her…?

His youkai smirked, barking a laugh. _Told you, dog boy. Why don't you listen to me more often?_

Because you are annoying.

Keh!

Turning off the cold water, he shook himself off, flinging water everywhere. His mother would scold him and make him clean it up later, but right now, he didn't care.

He wanted to see Amber again. Now. This evening. Screw the motorcycle, screw the ningens that flooded the streets. He was going to track her down as a hanyou, jumping from building to building until he found her apartment. He had to. He had to be near her.

He still never got his answer from her. He would get it this time. He grinned at his reflection as he wrapped a towel around his hips.

_Even if I have to kiss it out of her._

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_**A/N: Let's see how many people recognize Ukyo's name…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, this is, I believe, a lime chapter. There is some self-satisfaction therein involved, as well as some minor stuff on behalf of our hero. You have been warned.**

Chapter 12

Dressed in his traditional dark blue haori and hakama, Inusouta leaped from building to building under the cover of darkness. Barefoot and weaponless, except for his claws, he raced across the city, heading for Ukyo's Restaurant. He knew that even if she wasn't there, he could track her scent back to her apartment.

Within minutes he had landed within sight of the restaurant. Peering inside, he was pleased to discover that Amber was, in fact, not working at the moment. He didn't think she would be- it was nearing midnight, and although the restaurant was open 24 hours, common sense dictated that she wouldn't work both the afternoon shift and the night shift back to back. Grinning, white fangs flashing in the moonlight, he sniffed, searching for any trace of the American girl's scent.

He jumped to the next building over, sniffing some more. _Probably have to get closer to the ground…_

A soft breeze brought him the lovely odor of roses and coconut. His golden gaze snapped toward the source. _Amber…_

Taking off like a shot, he raced towards the source of the scent. He hoped, somewhere in his heart, that it was her and not simply a bouquet of roses sitting next to some tropical fruit.

A tall apartment building came into view, a mere three blocks from the restaurant. The source of the scent seemed to be coming from an open window on the fifth floor.

Lithely he jumped from balcony to balcony, searching for the right window. Finally he located the correct one, the bedroom window opened slightly to let the cool evening breeze in.

Leaping from the patio's balcony, he crouched on the windowsill, peering inside, sniffing. _Amber's scent is in there… is it really her? Wish I had spent more time with her while I was a hanyou… I'd know her scent better then._

He silently entered through the open window, his keen eyesight finding the figure asleep on its side on the sleeping mat. Soft, golden hair spilled over the pillow, shining silvery in the moonlight, and a ratty old stuffed fox sat by the dresser. A portfolio rested on top of the dresser. It was her, all right.

Inusouta moved to the side of the mat, staring down at the peacefully sleeping girl with mixed emotions. His youkai was urging him to wake her up, while his human common sense told him to leave the way he came in and try again when she was awake.

He ignored both of them as he leaned over and gently kiss her sweet lips, the ones that had lingered in his thoughts for three months.

Amber sighed in her sleep, causing him to nearly hit the ceiling in surprise. She turned more fully onto her back, revealing that she wore only a thin cotton tank top- with nothing else underneath. He could see dusky nipples puckering underneath the flimsy material, reacting to the cool night air coming in through the window. He swallowed hard, his eyes rather wide.

His youkai chortled in delight. _What a **woman**…_

The breeze coming in swept over him, brushing over him lightly before swirling around the sleeping girl. She sighed again, taking a deeper breath this time and he froze- if she had been a hanyou, she would've awoken immediately.

"Inusouta," she whispered into the darkness as she turned her head to the side and bringing one hand up to rest on her stomach, just below her round breasts.

Golden eyes went wide in panic. Did she realize he was there? No, her heartbeat remained slow and regular- she was still asleep. Was she… dreaming of him?

He grinned his father's trademark "I'm-a-bad-ass" grin. _So… she says we have nothing yet she dreams of me…_

"Bad dog."

He winced. _Okay… maybe not._

For a long time he simply crouched there on all fours, watching her sleep. He was somewhat amused that she still spoke English in her sleep. Underneath that perfect Japanese he had taught her, she still remained American in her heart.

He was torn between waking her up and risking her wrath and just sitting next to her while she slumbered. He could practically see the manifestations of his dual nature appear on his shoulders like they did in cartoons.

**Evil Youkai:** _Wake her up, baka! You need to know how she really feels!_ -pokes him with long youkai claws-

**Good Ningen:** _No! If you wake her up suddenly, she could end up really mad at you._ –pleading, innocent look-

**Evil Youkai:** _So, wake her up… __slowly._ -evil grin and a raised eyebrow-

**Good Ningen:** _You can't do that to her! She's an innocent and you can't defile her like that!_ -narrows eyes and shakes a fist at Evil Youkai-

**Evil Youkai:** _Who's to say she's not your mate anyway? So you might as well prove it to the both of you right now._ –rubs hands together with glee-

**Good Ningen:** _You don't know that she's his mate! Stop making things up just because __you__ want to get laid!_ -sticks tongue out at Evil Youkai-

Inusouta growled almost silently. _I'm going nuts._

His ears perked forward as Amber whimpered slightly. He watched in extreme interest as the hand on her stomach slid up and over one tantalizing breast, almost unconsciously squeezing. A deep breath escaped her lips as she did so.

"Yes…" she breathed.

He nearly choked. The scent of roses and coconut was now being mixed with something muskier, more intoxicating to his exceptional senses.

And his body was reacting to the arousal wafting off her skin. He bared his fangs, trying to keep a control over his stirring flesh. _Don't move, don't breathe, don't… do… __**anything...**_

Movement caught his eye. She had shifted again, causing the thin blanket that covered her to slide off to the side. He blinked as the silver moonlight revealed that she wore only that thin tank top and a pair of green string bikini panties portraying a yellow smiley face with little red horns on the top and a long barbed tail. The smiley had a rather mischievous grin on its simple face and bold white letters just above it proclaimed "I'm Naughty."

His youkai howled. _Let's find out how naughty she is!_

Stop that! She's sleeping- I'm not going to seduce her while she's unconscious!

He stared in complete fascination as her other hand slid across the smooth expanse of skin exposed between her tank top and those skimpy green panties. He held his breath as the hand drifted lower, brushing against the top of her panties.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…__**think**__ she's going to do… Is she?_

She's… she's not going to do what I

Everything in him- well, except his youkai- told him to go, to leave, that it was improper of him to stay, especially if she wasn't aware he was there.

Yet he didn't move. Couldn't tear his eyes away as she fumbled slightly in her sleep, slipping her hand beneath the fabric, and letting out an impossibly soft moan.

He just barely managed to keep control over his body- at least, control over its movements. Its reactions to her activities, her increasingly aroused scent, her delightful little sounds- that was another matter. He was hard now, harder than he could ever remember being. Gritting his teeth, he focused on breathing silently so as not to wake her up and not jump on her.

Another whimper reached his ears. Without blinking, he stared as the hand between her legs moved, her impossibly long, slender legs opening a little. The hand on her breast squeezed the flesh there slightly.

Her scent hit him like a _Kaze no Kizu_ at point blank range. _Okay… either get out of here now, or else __**do**__ something about this!!_

Leaving was nigh on impossible at this point. His body was beyond hard, his blood was pumping strongly through his veins, and he could feel his instincts begging to take over.

She made a sound mixed between a whimper and a moan, biting her lower lip.

Ever so slowly, he moved to the bottom of her mat, kneeling between her open legs. Her arousal, completely stimulated, filled his nostrils until he was certain he'd explode. He took a claw and carefully sliced through the thin band circling each hip. The green material fluttered free, exposing the flesh she was so lovingly caressing.

He completely forgot how to breathe as he stared at her, half-nude in front of him. Dimly, he noticed a simple, black tattoo on her right hip- a paw print. However, his attention was immediately recaptured by her movements. Her delicate, slender, artist's hand was gently stroking smooth, bare skin, rubbing the pink folds guarding her most precious secret. She slid her hand up to her lower stomach, revealing a small thatch of golden curls nestled just above her cleft, neatly trimmed.

_Oh __**shit**__ oh __**shit**__ oh __**shit**__ oh __**shit**_

The hand that had been administering to herself now drifted up and joined its mate, squeezing the other perfect breast.

Deciding he didn't want to think anymore, he lowered his head and gently stroked her warm, wet skin with his tongue.

She cried out, lifting her hips a little off the mat. He froze, afraid he had awoken her.

No, she still seemed to be asleep. At least, _mostly_ asleep. Her eyes remained closed, yet her body indicated it was drifting between this world and the dream world.

Taking an extreme risk, he lowered his head again and began licking her, drinking in her arousal as if it were the source of life itself. The taste of her was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, filling every one of his senses until he was fairly certain he was going to spill himself in his hakama- without touching himself at all.

A crooning sound, extremely primitive and rather bestial-sounding, escaped from her throat. Knowing he couldn't touch her except with his warm tongue, he probed deeper, keeping his hands on the mat.

For long moments he crouched there, licking, teasing, entering her with his tongue how he wanted to with his aching flesh. The mewls and whimpers she uttered turned him on more than he could've thought possible. His erection strained against his hakama, begging with him to end this torment and make her his.

Finally, in a pulsing climax, she imploded. Her orgasm spilled onto his awaiting tongue and he eagerly lapped it up, wanting more. Her scent changed, to something vaguely familiar. He had smelled it once before, when she had been attacked in the park. He opened his eyes as she came, watching her writhe in delight.

Her body flickered, shifting from something more… animalistic… back to the ningen he had always known. He could've sworn he saw claws on her fingertips. Her scent changed again, returning to normal.

Even as he blinked in confusion, she appeared to be normal. He sat back silently and rubbed his eyes, completely nonplussed.

_Did… did I really just see that? Hell, did I really just __**do**__ that to her?_

Hai, I believe you did. And better yet, you enjoyed it.

Her sapphire eyes opened slightly, gazing at him through a fog of sleepiness. He froze, ready to panic. _Oh __**SHIT.**_

Instead of waking completely and screaming bloody murder at him, she gave a slight smile before shutting her eyes again. She let out a sigh of complete satisfaction.

"Inusouta... you bad dog…" she whispered, apparently thinking she was still dreaming.

Mortified, he jumped out the window, pausing on the windowsill before jumping to her balcony.

_I… I think I'll wait and talk to her in the morning._

_Grand idea. Go take a cold shower and pull yourself back together._

_Let us just hope Otousan isn't still awake… he will smell what I've been doing for sure._

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The first morning rays fell across Amber's eyes, pulling her from a sound sleep. Man, was she tired! She had some incredible dreams last night- dreams of being loved, being desired, dreams she knew would never come true.

Worse, the dreams had been about that bad dog, Inusouta. She giggled softly at her new name for him. _Bad dog._ Described him perfectly.

She sighed as she rubbed her eyes, waking up a little more. She felt a familiar, slightly sticky sensation and glanced down, blushing furiously and groaning. _Not again…_

Her favorite green panties were ripped. She must have been so aroused from her dreams that she masturbated in her sleep, a more and more common occurrence. Which wouldn't be so bad if she didn't wake up to shredded underwear each time.

She wasn't sure why this happened, she only knew it happened if she orgasmed when she masturbated. She never could masturbate while awake- it was just too… _naughty_. It only happened when she was asleep, when her sense of propriety was unconscious and unable to stop her.

Thank goodness no one knew her secret. It was mortifying enough for herself to know she did unspeakable things in her sleep, but if anyone else ever found out, she'd die of humiliation.

Picking up her ruined underwear, she pondered throwing it out like all the others. Something stopped her though. True, this was one of her favorite pairs, but it was just underwear- nothing special about it.

Still… she decided to throw it in the laundry and wash it, and then perhaps she'd mend them. For now, she wanted a nice long shower and a cup of hot cocoa. Nothing was better than chocolate. Not even dreams of a certain bad dog.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: A million and a half thank you's to ODUNova, my bestest friend and critic, who has read every one of my chapters and helped me edit them. Without his input, all my stories (and especially the chapters for Destiny) would not be as fantastically well-received as they have been. Arigatou, Lane! Aishiteru!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inusouta took a deep breath as he stood outside the door to Amber's apartment. He hoped she wasn't at work yet- it was only eight in the morning, but still…

Dressed comfortably in a forest green t-shirt and blue jeans, he had pulled his hair back in the usual ponytail at the nape of his neck. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Lifting a hand, he knocked on her door. Pausing, he listened as well as he could with his ningen hearing. He couldn't hear any sounds within. He knocked again, louder.

A few moments passed, then he could hear the door opening, held by a chain. A sapphire blue eye peered out at him through the space between the door and the jamb.

("What do _you_ want?")

He let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. ("I want to talk to you. We did not finish our conversation yesterday.")

("I finished it. Go home.")

Inusouta sighed. ("Amb- Ryoushi-san, onegai. Let me in.")

She regarded him for a moment before closing the door again. He could hear the sounds of the chain being removed and then the door opened again, revealing a dripping wet girl- woman- wrapped in a fluffy lavender towel. Her delightful appearance was somewhat marred by her scowl. She gestured for him to enter.

("Fine. But I have to get dressed. You'll have to wait.")

("Very well.") He nodded politely and walked to her couch, a beige, well-worn item that he guessed had been purchased from a second-hand store.

She turned around, long golden hair swishing and flinging water droplets behind her as she headed for the bedroom.

Taking a seat on the couch, he gazed around the small but comfortable living room. She had furnished it nicely, with a few tasteful knick-knacks that suited her well. A shelf on the wall displayed a half dozen ceramic wolf figurines, realistically done despite their small size.

A framed picture of a young girl and an elderly woman dressed in a simple kimono and obi sat on a side table next to a simple table lamp. The resemblance between the two was obvious. _That must be Amber and her obaasan…_

His gaze moved around the room, taking note of a framed picture on the wall. He stood up, stepping closer.

It was the drawing that Amber had been sketching and coloring during all those months at the shrine. The great white inu-youkai stood majestically amid pale clouds, the mountains and streams of Japan below him, signifying his reign over the land. Jagged purple crests were evident on the inu-youkai's cheek. It was marvelously done in colored pencil, really bringing the tai-youkai to life.

_Otousan… you have the same crests Ojii-sama did…_

He had never really thought about his father's sire. The Inu no Taishou had died when Inuyasha was just a newborn, so there was no one to ask to find out what he was like. Except perhaps his Oji-sama Sesshoumaru, but that seemed like suicide.

Inuyasha himself had no idea what his father even looked like.

_Otousan should see this…_ he thought.

He turned around abruptly to see Amber standing behind him, eyeing him warily. She was dressed very nicely in a short light blue skirt and white short-sleeve blouse. Her golden hair was pulled back in a haphazard twist secured by a hairclip. A few stray tendrils escaped, dancing around her face. "I finished the drawing," she murmured. "So I decided to frame it and display it until I can take it to my obaasan's grave in California."

"You did an exceptional job. You have extraordinary talent."

She bowed slightly. ("Arigatou.")

Gesturing toward the couch, she perched at one end as he sat at the other. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked bluntly. "I thought we were done talking."

_Never…_ "I want… no, I _need_ to know. You never answered my question yesterday."

Desperately, she tried to look blank and confused. "What question? I answered all your questions."

"What did you mean when you said you loved me the way I am?"

She waved him off dismissively. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He glared at her. "I think you do. Remember the night I showed you I was a hanyou? You told me you loved me the way I was. I need to know: did you mean that you loved the fact I was a hanyou or… are you in love with me?"

Rage and sorrow filled her. His words to his father all those months ago drifted across her mind. _…I would be interested in dating her, but no, I am not in love with her…_

("No.")

He blinked at the raspy sound of her voice, noting that she had shifted back to Japanese. ("What?")

Sapphire eyes looked at him, blank and emotionless. Her face was completely neutral. ("No, I am not… in love with you.")

Inusouta nearly narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Somehow, he felt she was lying. ("You sure?")

Still no expression. ("Hai. I feel… nothing for you.") She raised an eyebrow at him. ("Why are you so insistent about this? Why do you keep coming around here, looking for me?")

_Don't answer that._ He sighed. Time to change the subject. ("Did… did you ever discover anything more about your ancestors?")

Ah. Safe territory. ("Hai. I discovered a couple living in a small village near the southern tip of Japan about 500 years ago- a man named Kohaku and his wife, Kuri. It appears that they had a daughter whom they named Kohaku, after her otousan.")

He nodded. ("That's wonderful. I'm… glad that you've been making progress.")

She tilted her head to the side, regarding him for a moment. ("You… you're talking different. You're not quite so proper.")

Flushing slightly, the black-haired man shrugged. ("I… hadn't realized.")

Momentarily, she grinned. ("You're actually using normal language. I'm impressed.")

Inusouta raised an eyebrow, his golden eyes glittering dangerously. ("Are you?") he asked, the velvety texture back in his voice.

Her mouth went dry. Blinking, she tried to recover her previous indifference. ("V-very.")

Abruptly he stood, grasping one of her hands and pulling her to her feet as well. He stood very close to her, gazing down at her with those topaz eyes. ("Does anything else… impress you?")

She swallowed, unable to look away. _God… I want him… I want him to kiss me, to hold me… to take me…_ ("L-like I-I'd ever admit something like t-that,") she managed to whisper.

Taking that as an invitation, he lowered his head as he pulled her closer, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against his body.

He never noticed the dark blue stripes appearing on his forearms, right below the elbow.

Strong hands slid down her back, cupping the curves of her backside through the satiny material of her skirt. She gasped against his mouth and he took the opportunity to dip his tongue inside to touch hers.

She could feel the heat of his skin through their clothing. The taste of him was intoxicating, bringing to life the dreams she had only the night before.

Inusouta released her mouth to place his lips on her neck instead, nibbling and licking at the tender skin he found there. Her scent of roses and coconut filled his dulled human nose, reminding him of their dreamy interlude mere hours ago.

Amber whimpered softly. "Inusouta-kun…" she whispered.

"Bad dog."

It was like a douse of cold water to her system. She couldn't believe she actually said that out loud.

Inusouta nearly chuckled, but refrained himself. Instead he pulled back slightly, looking at her with those warm amber eyes. "Bad dog?" he repeated curiously.

She tried to pull out of his grasp, embarrassed. ("Gomen nasai… I didn't mean…")

He refused to let her go. "I rather think you did mean it. Am I… a bad dog?" he asked with his father's "I'm-a-bad-ass" grin.

She glared at him. "Quite often." _Especially in my dreams…_

"Woof."

_I know he did not just say that…_

Amber managed to disengage herself from his arms, much to the regret of both of them. ("I think you should leave. You got your answer.")

The breathtakingly gorgeous man looking at her simply shook his head. ("I wanted to ask you to return with me to the shrine. Now that you have names, I am certain my okaasan and otousan would be able to assist you more.")

She raised an eyebrow at him. ("Your parents? How could they help me find people that have been dead for centuries?")

He gave her a mysterious shrug. ("They… have their ways. Come with me- at least for today. Onegai.") He held out his hand.

Amber glanced at the appendage. She did a double take as she saw the blue mark on his upper forearm. ("Um… Inusouta-kun? Did you draw on your arm?")

Inusouta stared at the blue stripe. It was thicker on the inside part of his arm, maybe a half inch across, narrowing to a point on either side as it trailed behind toward his elbow. A matching stripe decorated his other arm.

_Fuck. What the hell is this now?_

("No, I did not draw on myself. I do not know what these are. It looks like I will have to consult my otousan.")

She sighed. ("There you are, talking like you're a lord or something. I think I liked you better when you spoke like a normal…") she broke off, realizing what she just said.

He grinned. ("Like a normal human being?") he teased.

Amber blushed furiously. ("Yeah, well… sort of.")

Stepping closer, he delicately grasped her chin with his fingers, looking her straight in the eye. ("Would you rather I was a ningen than a hanyou?") he asked softly.

Sapphire eyes hardened. ("Does my preference really matter?") she replied coldly.

("It does to me.")

Those eyes blinked in confusion. ("Why?")

He paused. ("I… It just does.")

She rolled her eyes. ("If you can't give me a better reason then that, then I won't tell you which I prefer.")

_She's got a point…_

Shut up, you.

("So… will you return with me to the shrine? For today, at least?")

Amber sighed. She had off today and tomorrow… should she go and see if she could discover anything else about her ancestors? _I might not have another lead like this, and if Kagome-san and Inuyasha-dono could help me…_

("Very well. But only today.")

He grinned as he kissed her suddenly on the lips. ("Excellent. Let's go.")


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amber glared up at him. ("You need to stop doing that.")

Inusouta grinned. ("Stop what? Kissing you? What if I refuse?")

If she had been youkai she would've growled. ("I was right. You _are_ a bad dog.")

He laughed. Amber rolled her eyes. ("Shall we go?") he asked as he walked toward the door.

Still scowling, she grabbed a folder off the kitchen counter and picked up her purse and keys. ("Fine. Get out of the way so I can lock my door.")

Pulling her key out of the lock, she turned to head down the hallway.

("Did you close your bedroom window?")

She froze. _How in the hell… _Ever so slowly she turned to him. Blue sparks nearly shot from her eyes. ("How…") she hissed, ("did you know my bedroom window was open?")

He winced. His youkai winced. _You, my friend, are one dead dog._

_Shaddup._

("I… could feel the breeze?") he replied with a weak smile.

She mulled that over for a moment. _That's probable. No reason to go flying off the handle on false suspicions._

Thank you for that. Although…I know you're wishing that he **had** come in through your window last night.

So? Only you and I know that. Therefore, it will remain a wish.

She seemed to accept that, so Inusouta relaxed. ("Let's go. My okaasan and neesans really miss you.")

Wistfulness filled her gaze. ("I… have missed them too.")

Once they were outside, Amber groaned as she spied his motorcycle. ("Can't you drive a car like normal people?")

He gave her another devastating grin. ("I am not normal, so no- I can't.")

Sighing, she put on the proffered helmet and climbed on behind him, sidesaddle because of her short skirt. _Bloody hell. Now I have to put my arms around him or else I'm going to go flying._

Quit complaining. You know you'd die to touch him again anyway.

Sliding his sunglasses over his topaz eyes, he started the engine, revving it a little. ("You ready?") he called back.

Heaving a huge sigh to brace herself, she nodded, wrapping her arms around his slender waist as tightly as she dared. _I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this…_

She let out a yelp as he took off, heading across the city towards the Higurashi shrine.

_Back home…_

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

("Amber-chan! You're back!") Kagome cried as she enveloped the American girl in a motherly hug. ("We've missed you so much!")

Amber awkwardly hugged the older woman back. ("Um… thank you, Kagome-san.")

Kagome beamed at her as she released her. She was dressed comfortably in jean shorts and a dark green sweatshirt. "Come! We'll have some tea and you can tell us all about what you've been doing these last few months."

The young girl followed the miko into the house, trailed by Inusouta. She paused when she saw Inusouta's father sitting at the table, dressed in a red haori and hakama. Two white dog ears poked out of the top of his silver-white hair. Those faint lavender jagged stripes were still on his cheeks- apparently they had something to do with his mixed heritage.

_So…that's where Inusouta gets his hanyou blood from._

She gave Inuyasha a tentative smile as she bowed. ("Konnichiwa, Inuyasha-dono, sir. It's good to see you again.")

"Keh! I told you to call me Inuyasha, wench. None of that 'dono' or 'sir' crap.")

Kagome gave him a Look. ("Inuyasha… don't call her a wench. She's a very nice girl and you need to be polite.")

("She's a female and therefore a wench, wench,") he retorted.

("_Osuwari!_") his mate said dryly.

Amber stared in mute surprise at the flattened hanyou on the floor. ("Wow… that was quite a trick, Kagome-san.")

("It comes in very handy sometimes,") she agreed.

The younger girl's gaze drifted to the black-haired man behind her. _I wonder if that will work on him…_

He raised an eyebrow as he guessed at her thoughts. "Don't even think it. The only reason Okaasan can do that is because of the rosary around Otousan's neck."

("Curses. Foiled again.")

Kagome laughed. ("It's so good to have you back, Amber-chan. Truly, Inusouta hasn't been the same since you left.")

The man in question turned a strange shade of red. ("Okaasan…") he said in a somewhat strangled voice.

Two high-pitched squeals cut through the air, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten against his head, much the same way his face was flattened against the floor. Amber looked up just in time to be glomped by Izayoi and Suki.

("She's back! Oh, thank Kami, you're back!") they squealed, squeezing her in two tight hugs.

("Um… Konnichiwa to you too,") she managed to say as the breath was squeezed out of her.

They let her go and as one turned on their older brother. ("If you hadn't been such a stubborn baka, she never would've left!") Izayoi flared.

("Yeah!") Suki added, glaring at him fiercely- for a 14-year-old girl, that is. ("You and your big mouth!")

Amber just stood there, silently bemused. _I feel like I'm missing something._ ("Um… can I ask a question?")

Everyone's attention drifted back to her. Even Inuyasha managed to pull himself out of his faceplant and into a seated position again. ("Cough it up, girl,") he said.

She flushed slightly. ("Well… Obviously your otousan is a hanyou… and I know Inusouta-kun is one as well… does that mean that you two are hanyous as well?") she asked the two girls.

They exchanged a glance. ("Yup. All three of us change at sundown,") Suki replied with a grin. She shot her father a jealous look. ("Only Chichi gets to be a hanyou all the time.")

Izayoi raised a perfect eyebrow. ("Does that bother you?")

Amber smiled. ("Not in the least. I think it's absolutely wonderful.")

Kagome walked over and gave the girl a squeeze around her shoulders. ("I knew you would. Now- tell us everything you've found out about your ancestors, and then we'll see if we can help you.")

The golden-haired girl allowed herself to be led to the table as everyone took a cup and a seat. Kagome poured as Amber pulled out her folder.

("All the information I've gathered so far I've put in here. I told Inusouta that I found a couple that apparently lived in a small village in the south of Japan. The man's name was Kohaku and his wife's name was Kuri. They had a daughter, whom they named Kohaku. I believe that they may be the ones I'm looking for.")

Kagome pulled the family tree sheet out of the folder. Amber had duplicated the original document beautifully, making each name clear and concise.

The birthdates of Kohaku and his wife Kuri indicated that they were both only 15 years old when their daughter was born. Not extremely unusual, given that most girls back then were married by the time they turned 15.

Something caught Kagome's attention. The date of their daughter Kohaku's birth was only eight months after Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had defeated Naraku almost 19 years ago, Sengoku Jidai time.

Inusouta pointed to the blank spot next to the daughter's name, where her husband's name should have been. ("Where is the husband?") he asked Amber. Inuyasha's acute eyes noticed the blue stripe on his son's arm and gave him a sharp look.

The girl shook her head. ("His name wasn't mentioned. They had a son, as you can see, whom they named Kohaku as well, and then proceeded to have three more children. That son had a son, and so on, until it reaches my hiibaba- my great-grandmother.")

She reached into the folder and pulled out several other sheets, expanding on the tree throughout the generations and centuries. She lifted another sheet, placing it on top of the others, this one obviously written by another hand. ("My obaasan showed this to me often. It only goes back as far as my great-great grandfather, but it was enough to make me think they are part of the same tree.")

Inusouta peered at the paper, taking note of Amber's parents' names. Anabelle Marie Travis, a.k.a. "Belle." Christopher Alan Ryoushi. A line connecting the two branched off, listing only one child: Kohaku (Amber) Ariana Ryoushi. Obviously, Amber's father wasn't the first-born of his generation, but Amber herself was the first of hers.

He smiled to himself. _Amber Ariana Hunter. A name as beautiful as she is._

Wouldn't take much to change it to Amber Ariana Higurashi, now, would it?

Stop that.

Kagome exchange a meaningful glance with Inuyasha. He nodded. ("Okay, pups. Your okaasan and I will look into this. You three stay here and see if you can find out the name of the missing guy.")

Amber looked at them in confusion. ("Um, excuse me? Where are you going?")

Kagome smiled. ("To go visit some old friends. We might be gone until tomorrow, no later than the day after. You can stay here, if you like.")

She blinked as the hanyou and his wife stood up, Inuyasha picking up the old sword resting the corner by the door and sliding it through hole in the left side of his hakama. Kagome opened the closet door and pulled out an old yellow backpack, filled with God-only-knew-what.

After they had left, closing the door behind them, Amber turned to the three not-quite-hanyous in front of her. ("Are any of you going to tell me where they're going?")

Inusouta gave her a smile. ("Denied. They will let you know what they found out when they get back. Now… if my ravishing twin would be so kind as to cook up some lunch, I'd be eternally grateful.")

Izayoi raised an eyebrow at her schmoozing brother. ("Why are you talking differently, unclaimed-whelp-of-Ojisan-Sesshy? You don't sound like yourself.")

Amber blinked. _Ojisan Sesshy? What kind of name is that?_

He snorted. ("I sound exactly like myself. Now get up, wench, and make us some of your famous okonomiyaki.")

Izayoi looked like she wanted to throw something at her brother. ("Now you're starting to sound like Chichi. I am not a wench!")

Amber looked at Suki. ("What is… okonomiyaki?")

The younger girl grinned. ("Japanese pancakes. You'll love 'em.")

The American looked skeptical. _I wonder…_

("Have you guys ever had tacos?")

The three siblings looked at her as if she had grown another head. ("Say what? What's a taco?") Inusouta asked, perplexed.

She grinned. ("Do you guys have any ground beef, or don't you eat that?")

Izayoi exchanged a look with Suki. ("We have some in the fridge… why?")

("I'm going to make us some lunch. California style.")


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he carried her swiftly towards Kaede's village. Of course, Kaede had passed away years ago, but they still thought of it as hers. Miroku and Sango and their children lived there now, watching over the villagers and protecting them from stray youkai attacks.

("Just like old times, huh, dog boy?")

The hanyou had to smile. Indeed. Although his Kagome had gotten older, she was still as beautiful as ever. Part of him was concerned about her mortality and the fact that she would more than likely die before him, but he was grateful that he was allowed this time with her and their children. She was only 34- not even really middle-aged yet. _I wonder what she'd think if we had another pup…_

The thought pleased him. The more the merrier. That was Miroku's attitude regarding offspring, anyway. _And trying is half the fun… hell, it's **all** the fun…_

("Keh! You're still just a sneaky wench. Seventeen years hasn't changed you at all.")

("Or you, baka inu.") She tweaked an ear, knowing how much it turned him on.

He growled, more aroused than irritated. ("Stop that or we'll have to make an unexpected break.")

She sighed. ("Let's just drop in on Miroku and Sango-chan and make sure they're okay. It's been a year since we've seen them.")

In response, he moved faster, calling upon his hanyou speed to get them to the village in a flash.

Within minutes they were there, standing outside their old friends' hut. It was one of the largest houses in the village, and with good reason.

("Ojisan 'Yasha! Ojisan 'Yasha!") A little girl, about six years old, ran up and glomped his leg just as Kagome slid off his back. The hanyou smiled down at the child.

("Hi, Sada-chan. Where's your okaasan and otousan?") the usually gruff hanyou asked politely.

It never failed to amaze Kagome how nice Inuyasha could be around little kids, especially given the way he would constantly terrorize Shippou all those years ago. And then there were those three little monkey youkai brothers… and then the otter youkai pup that was looking for his father's body when Hakudoushi cut of his father's head… Ah, memories.

Granted, Sada was absolutely adorable with her long dark brown hair and violet eyes, dressed in a simple pink kimono. Maybe it was because she was a human child, rather than a youkai child.

In reply to Inuyasha's question, Sada ran back into the large house, yelling at the top of her lungs. ("Okaasaaaaaaan! Chichiiiiiii! Ojisan 'Yasha and Obasan Kagome are here!")

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her mate. ("Do you think they heard her back in my era?")

He snorted. ("Wouldn't surprise me.")

Soon a black-haired man, nearing forty, stepped outside. He was still quite fit, remaining slender and athletic after all these years due to the occasional battle with a youkai and his frequent sparring sessions with his wife and Inuyasha. ("Welcome, Inuyasha, Kagome-chan. It has been a long time since you've been able to visit us.")

Kagome smiled at the ex-monk. ("It's good to see you too, Miroku. Where is Sango-chan?")

He moved aside as a lovely woman in her upper thirties with long dark brown hair and dark eyes joined the group. She smiled, resting her hand on her very swollen belly. ("Welcome back, you two. We wondered what happened to you.")

Kagome rolled her eyes wryly. ("_Again_, Sango?")

Inuyasha groaned. ("Damn, Miroku- can't you keep it in your robes? Every time we come here she's knocked up. How many does this make- a full dozen?")

("This one will be fourteen,") Sango said with a grin, patting her belly.

The hanyou covered his face with his hand and heaved a sigh. ("I don't know how you two manage to keep count.")

Miroku grinned. ("Watch.") He stepped into the house for a moment and walked back outside, holding his shakujou staff.

Lifting the staff briefly, he brought it down hard on the ground, making the rings jingle loudly. The sound echoed throughout the village and soon the ground began to rumble.

Within moments a line of thirteen children, ranging in age from 17 to 2 stood in front of them. Well, the two-year-old wobbled a little bit, but she stood there as proudly as the others.

Inuyasha whistled. ("Impressive. How'd you manage to teach them that?")

("Simple. I threatened to have their okaasan knock them senseless with her _Hiraikotsu_.")

Kagome laughed. ("Too bad you don't have the threat of your _Kazaana_ to use as well."

He shrugged, grinning. ("They don't know that for sure. It could reappear at any time, you know.") He winked at the miko.

The four adults turned, facing the long line of children. Sango stepped forward, looking like she was about to do battle with a youkai at almost nine months pregnant. ("All right- roll call. Remember your manners and greet Inuyasha and Kagome-chan like you're supposed to.")

Thirteen pairs of eyes blinked, nodding. The eldest, an enchanting young woman of 17 years- the same age as Izayoi and Inusouta- stepped forward, bowing demurely. She wore a dark purple kimono, reminiscent of the wrap Miroku used to wear and her long black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail like her mother's.

("It's good to see you again, Obasan, Ojisan.") she said in a soft voice.

Inuyasha nodded, his hands folded inside his sleeves like normal. Kagome gave her a warm hug. ("You've grown up to be so beautiful, Hidama-chan.")

("Arigatou.")

A strapping young lad, on the edge of manhood, stepped forward as his sister returned to the line. He wore a dark green haori, brown hakama, and had dark brown hair and violet eyes. He was 16, only 11 months younger than Hidama. He bowed. ("Obasan. Ojisan.")

The hanyou repeated his nod. ("Masao.") Kagome smiled at the young man. ("Inusouta and Izayoi told me to tell you they'll be coming back soon.")

Masao nodded and bowed again. ("Arigatou, Obasan. It's been a long time since we've had a chance to visit.")

And so it continued down the line. Toshi, looking so much like Miroku it startled everyone. Nozomi, lovely and demure. The identical twins Keiko and Kaoru, looking like young versions of a female Miroku. Sai, looking rather like Sango's younger brother Kohaku, complete with freckles. Mika, with black hair and her mother's dark eyes. Yasuo, gazing at the ground shyly. Sada, who had greeted them. Akio, who stood silently holding his little brother Juro's hand, neither of whom remembered Inuyasha and Kagome. Neither did the youngest, Ren, who stared up at them with a finger in her mouth.

Inuyasha snorted as he looked at Miroku, who sent the children back to their chores. ("Don't know how you keep them straight, man. I can barely remember my own pups' names and I've only got 4.")

Kagome, who had picked up Ren and was making the little girl giggle, punched her mate in the arm. ("Liar. You've never once forgotten anything.") Turning to Sango she smiled. ("They're all getting so big…")

Sango patted her belly again. ("You're telling me…")

Finally, they had to get down to business. ("We're heading south, looking for a friend of Inusouta's ancestors. They were said to be living in a small village down there,") Kagome explained after Ren had toddled off after her older siblings. They had decided not to mention the name Kohaku, as it had so many sad memories for Sango- after all, her brother had been dead for almost 19 years, killed by Naraku's own hand to get the jewel shard he had put in his back.

The couple nodded, understanding. They knew how important family was. ("Would you like to take Kirara with you?") Sango asked. The twin-tail cat youkai had been Sango's companion and battle partner for many years and had certainly helped out her fair share in battles against Naraku.

Kagome smiled, but shook her head. ("Arigatou, but I think it'll be better if she stays here. After all, in your condition, you shouldn't be fighting youkai. Let Miroku and Kirara handle it.")

Sango nodded. ("Be careful. We expect you to come back safely.")

The miko winked. ("You got it. Don't pop that kid out until we get back!")

Miroku grinned. ("As you command, Miko-sama!")

The taijiya punched her husband in the arm. ("Baka! As if _you_ have any control over it!")

Inuyasha sailed over the treetops, shaking his head every so often in disgust. Kagome chuckled. ("Still can't get over the fact that Sango's having yet another baby?")

("Damn monk… the whole world is going to be full of perverts now. What's he trying to do- repopulate Japan?")

("I think it's neat. I wish I could have another baby.")

The hanyou mulled that over as he landed on a branch and immediately pushed off again. He was silent for a while.

("Are you being serious?")

Kagome blinked. ("About having another baby? You know I'd love another one. But the twins are already grown up, and Suki will be going to high school soon… I'm probably getting too old.")

("Keh! You'll be too old when I _tell_ you you're too old.")

She chuckled. ("Hai, sir.")

He was silent again for a long time. Kagome had almost fallen asleep on his back when he spoke again.

("So… did you want to try again?")

Kagome yawned. ("Try what again?")

("Having another pup.")

That woke her up completely. ("Seriously?")

He landed on the ground, surrounded by lush forest. She slid off his back and he turned to face her, his golden eyes glittering in the early afternoon sunlight. ("I'm serious,") he said in that voice that always made her weak in the knees. A soft, gentle tone that held none of his usual grumpiness and gruff demeanor.

("Why?")

Inuyasha smiled, white fangs gleaming. ("Because you are a fantastic mother, and I've been thinking about having another pup for a while now.")

She blushed. ("I… ")

Placing a clawed finger against her lips to silence her, he stepped closer, wrapping his arm around her still-slender waist. ("Do you want to- yes or no?")

Tears made her eyes sparkle as she nodded. He grinned his famous "I'm-a-bad-ass" grin as he removed his finger from her lips only to replace it with his mouth.

("Then I suggest we get to trying,") he murmured as he eased her to the soft forest floor.

Soon, the only sounds coming from them were expressions of pleasure that only two whose fate has been joined can experience.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

("Let's try that one,") Kagome said, pointing down at a small village from her perch on her mate's back.

Inuyasha nodded and headed for the tiny community. It consisted of only a dozen or so huts, all rather tired-looking.

So far they had managed to visit three villages, all to no avail. No one named Kuri currently lived in any of them. They knew of several Kohaku's, it seemed, but they were all either too old or too young to be the right one. The Kohaku they were looking for was going to be in his mid-thirties, about the same age as Kagome.

Inuyasha landed gently, allowing his mate to slide off carefully. They knew that they were running out of time and options. If they didn't find Amber's ancestors soon, they'd have to go home empty-handed, as it were. It was now approaching dusk, and this was their last chance.

The local headman walked out as they approached. He seemed wary of Inuyasha, but the hanyou was used to it. Hanyous tended to be uncertain territory. ("Konnichiwa. How can I help you?") the old man asked.

Kagome stepped forward, smiling. ("We are looking for a couple in their mid-thirties, a man by the name of Kohaku and his wife, Kuri, and perhaps their child. We have been told they lived in a small village here in the south. Do you know anyone by these names?")

The old man looked visibly startled. ("Indeed I do.") The headman's eyes grew sad. ("Onegai, come to my house and I will tell you what I know.")

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a glance. They had hit pay dirt, but a feeling of foreboding wrapped itself around both of them as they followed the old man to his hut.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: Meanings of Miroku and Sango's children's names**

Hidama, 17, F – Falling Star  
Masao, 16, M – Righteous  
Toshi, 14, M – Mirror Image  
Nozomi, 13, F – Hope  
Keiko, 12, F – Adored One  
Kaoru, 12, F – Fragrance  
Sai, 10, M – Talented  
Mika, 9, F – New Moon  
Yasuo, 7, M – Peaceful One  
Sada, 6, F – Pure One  
Akio, 4, M – Bright Boy  
Juro, 3, M – Long Life  
Ren, 2, F – Water Lily

And an unnamed one on the way!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome and Inuyasha sat silently across a fire pit from the old headman. He threw a log on the fire before taking a deep breath. His grey eyes were distant, sad.

("A young boy of about thirteen years of age came to our village about twenty years ago, I believe, completely alone and defenseless. He was barely an adolescent, as I've said, but his eyes- they seemed so much older, like he had seen too much of the pain of this world for one so young. I suspect his family, possibly his village were destroyed either by war or rampaging youkai.

("He stayed in our village for a few weeks, helping out the elderly with their crops and chores. He seemed to be very polite and we were all grateful for his help. We all grew extremely fond of him and began to think of him as one of our own.

("One day, he met with the daughter of one of my best hunters. Her name was Kuri-chan and she was quite lovely, although only thirteen years of age herself. They began to spend time together, getting to know each other.

("The day before he left here, the boy asked Kuri-chan's otousan if he could court his daughter. He explained that he did not have long to live, and wanted to experience life and a family before he died. Her otousan agreed, saying that if he survived alone in the wild for a year, the boy could return and marry his daughter. He would be deemed worthy enough to marry Kuri-chan with his blessing.

("The boy agreed and many tried to dissuade him. We felt he was committing suicide- the wilderness was no place for such a gentle boy. Many mourned him as he left us, taking no supplies with him whatsoever.")

Kagome gave the man a sympathetic smile and it seemed to give him the energy to continue.

("A year later, when Kuri-chan was fourteen, the boy returned. He was still a boy in many ways, but it was obvious that the year spent surviving in the wild had helped him to grow up into a young man with great promise. Kuri-chan still proclaimed to be in love with him, and the young man agreed that he still felt the same. Her otousan nodded his approval and they were wed, with the entire village celebrating.")

The headman's face grew even sadder, creating a knot in the pit of Kagome's stomach. Inuyasha could smell the grief on the old man like a blanket. Whatever was coming wasn't going to be good.

His voice broke as he continued his tale, as if the sorrow were still too much to bear after all these years. ("Two months after they were married, the young man disappeared. He had told his young bride that his time was up, that he could no longer stay here with her. She had begged, pleaded with him to stay, but she knew that he was going to die. There was nothing anyone could do. He was gone, with no one knowing where he had went to die. It was said that he had a terrible sickness or disease, but that never stopped us from caring about him.") He smiled wistfully. ("When the majority of your village is elderly, disease and sickness are not something to be afraid of- it is simply a part of life.

("Soon after the boy left, Kuri-chan discovered she was with child. She held onto that little piece of her husband with all her love and hope, and eventually delivered a perfect little girl. The infant looked just like her otousan, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. So Kuri-chan decided to name her daughter after the child's otousan, in his memory.

("Kuri-chan and her daughter stayed here in the village for fifteen years. Kuri-chan never remarried, staying true to her husband's memory. When her daughter turned fifteen, they left and never returned. We believe they now live somewhere in the forest to the east.")

Kagome blinked away tears that had formed in her eyes at the sad story. ("So you think they're still alive?")

The headman nodded. ("They've only been gone four years, I think, and our hunters have all said that there is a dwelling, far to the east of here, that seems to be protected by a benevolent youkai. They say it appears to still be inhabited, although they will not venture close because they do not want to anger the youkai.")

Inuyasha exchanged a glance with Kagome. ("Why would a youkai defend two women, alone in the forest?")

She pondered that. ("Perhaps it is a female youkai, and the three of them are friends?") she asked softly.

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment. ("So you think that there are now three women, two human and one youkai, living alone because they're friends?")

Kagome nodded. ("It's possible. Look at Sango and Kirara. This youkai could even be a two-tail youkai cat like Kirara.")

The headman looked concerned. ("You don't think that this youkai will harm our Kuri-chan or her daughter, do you?")

Inuyasha gave him a direct stare. ("You said yourself that your hunters claim it to be a benevolent youkai. If it wanted trouble, you'd know it.")

Kagome hesitated before speaking. ("Headman-sama… the young man's name… was it Kohaku?")

("Hai. And Kuri named her daughter Kohaku in his honor.")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

With their stomachs full and their supplies restocked, Kagome and Inuyasha headed out once again, this time through the forest, heading east. The distance wasn't too great, for a hanyou, but Inuyasha needed to talk to his mate about something.

("Kagome.")

She looked at him askance as they walked. ("Hai? What's wrong?")

("I think… we need to talk about Inusouta.")

Slight alarm flickered across her brown eyes. ("What about him?")

He sighed. ("I'm… pretty sure… his crests have appeared.")

Her jaw dropped in complete surprise. ("His crests? He's only a quarter youkai… how in Kami's name can he even _have_ crests?")

The hanyou shrugged. ("I don't know, but he's got blue streaks on his forearms, right below the elbow. Unless he went out and got tattooed, which I doubt, it means his youkai has found his mate.")

Realization dawned. ("Amber-chan.")

("Probably.")

Kagome sighed this time. ("This… it feels like it's too soon. I know he's almost grown up, but… I still see him as my little boy.")

Inuyasha fell silent for a while. ("You know… it's weird.")

("That he's got crests?")

("Yeah. I mean, it was daytime, and he was human- if they are his crests, they shouldn't appear when he's human. Mine don't.")

His mate mulled that over. ("That's true. When you turn human, your crests disappear completely. Right now, when you're not… well, when you're not… interested in certain activities… they're almost invisible.")

("Inusouta's were quite obvious. A dark blue line, drawing to a point on the outside of his elbow.")

("Kinda like Sesshoumaru's stripes? The ones on his wrist?")

("Hai. Except there was only one.") He raised an eyebrow at her. ("Are you sure he isn't Sesshoumaru's whelp?")

She punched him in the arm. ("Baka! You know very well he's 100 percent yours!")

("I dunno. He talks like him, acts like him, and now his crests even resemble his. If I hadn't been there when the pup was born, I'd swear someone switched him.")

His mate rolled her eyes. ("Sesshoumaru's son is full youkai, dog boy. It's quite obvious Inusouta is only quarter.")

Inuyasha snorted at the mention of his nephew. ("Still…")

Sesshoumaru and Kagura had, indeed, gone out on a date, set up by Kagome and Sango nearly 18 years ago. The results had been… less than promising, yet something had sparked between them and the tai-youkai took the wind sorceress as his mate within a year. Less than a year later, the heir to the Western Lands, Kanamaru, was born. Now the lad was sixteen, and acted more like Inuyasha than Sesshoumaru would admit to.

Someone in the gene pool definitely got some wires crossed.

Kagome smiled. ("Come on. You know you adore Kana-kun as much as he idolizes you.")

It was true. Kana-kun, as he was affectionately known by everyone except his expressionless father, looked up to Inuyasha with some sort of hero-worship, much to Sesshoumaru's disgust. Still, the brothers had reconciled somewhat over the years, and they seemed to tolerate each other for short periods of time so that their children could visit with each other. Family, Sesshoumaru had actually admitted, was more important than old grudges.

The hanyou's chest puffed out with pride. ("Of course. Who could blame him, with such a cold bastard for an otousan?")

Kagome giggled. ("So Sesshoumaru is a chili dog?")

He raised an eyebrow at her. ("You _think_ you're funny, wench…")

("So what are we going to do about our son and the American girl?")

The silver-haired hanyou looked forward, obviously thinking. ("I think… that if his youkai has already chosen his mate, then there is very little we can do.")

("Does it bother you? That he chose an American ningen rather than, say a youkai or even just a Japanese ningen?")

("Don't see how that matters. She's got ancestors here in Sengoku Jidai, so she's got some Japanese blood in her, even if it is a few hundred years back. But that doesn't really matter- she is… tolerable. That's what counts.")

She smiled. ("I think you're impressed with his choice. Admit it- you actually like the girl.")

He snorted, then crouched down so she could get on his back. ("Come on, wench. I want to find Kuri and her daughter before it gets any darker.")

A small, comfortable-looking hut was partially hidden in the foliage of the lush forest. A clear stream flowed nearby, an easy, clean source of water. It was an ideal place to hide away from the rest of the world in coziness.

Inuyasha sniffed as they approached the building. ("I can smell lingering traces of two humans and a youkai… no blood, no violence. It looks like the youkai must be living with the two women. You might be right in thinking that it might be a protector/companion like Kirara. The scent is certainly familiar, but I can't place it.")

Kagome looked around, wishing desperately for her bow and some arrows. She felt safe with Inuyasha, but still… old habits died hard. ("I wonder if it is Kirara… or if she had kittens and one of them grew up and is guarding these two…")

A fluttering of wings caused both of them to turn around suddenly. Inuyasha sniffed again. ("They're coming back.") he muttered, cracking his hand.

("Stop that! They're just ningen women,") she hissed.

("The youkai is with them.")

Kagome swallowed hard. _I hope the youkai is friendly to strangers…_

Faint talking could be heard, growing closer with each passing moment. Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha, drawing strength and courage from his presence.

A few moments went by and the foliage in front of them parted, revealing an extraordinarily lovely woman, accompanied by a younger, more petite woman, both dressed in simple summer kimonos. They laughed and joked, obviously not worried about the threats of the youkai in the surrounding forest that might come out in the encroaching darkness.

They stopped when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome standing outside their home. The older one, obviously Kuri, stepped in front of her daughter. ("Who are you? How did you find this place?")

Kagome stepped forward. ("Excuse me… are you Kuri-san?")

The woman's eyes went wide with surprise. ("I am… How do you know that?")

Inuyasha sniffed. ("Where's the youkai? I know it's around here somewhere.")

The younger woman- Kohaku, presumably- gasped with worry. ("Why? What are you going to do to my husband?")

Both the hanyou and the miko stared at her in shock. ("H-husband?") Kagome managed to sputter out.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a glance. That changed some of their speculations. No wonder the daughter's husband's name wasn't listed. Who would want to admit to having a youkai in their family tree of ningens? Look at Inuyasha's family. If his mother's family had kept a record of their family, more than likely Inuyasha and his father were not on it.

That must have been the secret Amber's grandmother insisted she find out about: that there was a youkai in her ancestry. But how would that affect Amber, 500 years and multiple generations later? Perhaps it was just the knowing that mattered to the old woman.

The silver-haired hanyou sniffed. ("Here he comes,") he said with a perplexed look on his face. What did he smell? Was it a male cat-youkai, one of Kirara's kittens all grown up? Nothing made sense anymore.

("Kohaku? Itoshii, what's wrong?") a worried, masculine voice drifted out of the woods.

("There are two people here,") she called back nervously. ("A hanyou… and a strangely garbed miko.")

("_Nani_??")

Foliage rustled as the youkai stepped out of the trees. He was tall, slender, and athletically built, not to mention extremely handsome in the way of most pure-blood youkai in their humanoid forms. His amber-red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and it was so long it nearly reached his waist. Forest green eyes sparkled as he gazed at them. A fanged grin broke out across his face, reaching nearly from pointed ear to pointed ear.

He was garbed in a turquoise haori under a gold fur vest with dark blue hakama, and a long, fluffy tail, about three feet long, trailed behind him. A small child, a hanyou boy with large, golden triangular ears with black tips poking out from his gold-colored hair and matching fluffy tail, was held in one arm and clung to his father's chest with tiny claws. The hanyou had to be only about two years old and wore similar clothing to his youkai father. Kagome gasped in shock as the child looked at her with an old familiar face.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome stepped forward, reaching out a hand toward the youkai as tears fell copiously down her cheeks.

("Shippou…")

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: Kanamaru- Powerful. Also in honor of Kanna, who gave up her body to Kagura's soul in Fate after Naraku was defeated.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Inusouta sighed forlornly as he sat outside under Goshinboku with Amber. It was after sunset, so all three Higurashi offspring had transformed, much to the American girl's delight. Now, she was sitting on a bench next to a black-eared hanyou that she was trying her best to refrain from dwelling on.

Without much luck. The longer he sat there, twitching those irresistible ears, the more she wanted rub them, caress them, kiss them, kiss _him_…

("What did you want?") she asked, determined to not think about how she loved his soft lips on hers.

Golden eyes looked at her. ("To talk. We have not been able to be alone all day.")

She rolled her eyes. ("You're talking like royalty again.")

He shrugged, glancing down at the blue stripes on his arms, wondering yet again what they meant. ("So I have been informed frequently.")

The full moon shone beautifully overhead, bathing them both in silver light. ("What… did you want to talk about?") she asked softly.

("Why… why you left the stuffed dog I got you. I want to know why you left him behind.")

Amber glanced at him in surprise. ("I… I thought… that…")

("Were you expecting something else?")

("No,") she replied, shaking her head. Her sapphire eyes drifted back up to the moon. ("I… suppose… I left him… because…") _…I didn't want to be reminded of you. I wanted to forget you._ ("Because I… didn't think about it. I forgot… he was sitting on the bed.")

("Liar.")

She scowled.( "Who are you to say I'm a liar?")

("You left me a note, sitting under the dog. Obviously, you did not forget him.")

_Oh… right. I forgot about that._ ("I'm… too old… for stuffed animals,") she said weakly.

("Hardly. You still have that beat-up old fox your obaasan gave you.")

("That's different! That's all I have to remind me of her!")

("And you did not want anything to remind you of me?")

_Bingo! Give the hanyou a prize!_ ("I never said that.")

("Your actions did.")

She stood up and bowed stiffly to him.( "Gomen nasai. That… was not my intention.") _**Now**__ you're a liar…_

("Did you still want him?") Golden eyes appeared in front of her- Inusouta had swept to his feet and now stood a scant few inches away from her.

Pain flickered in her heart. _As a reminder… of you… and how I wanted to be with you…_ ("I… I suppose… if you still have him.")

("Of course. He has remained on your bed, awaiting your return.")

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. ("Really…") she murmured. ("And… what made him think that I would return?")

Broad shoulders shrugged. ("Instinct.")

("Arrogant little puppy, isn't he…")

White fangs gleamed as he grinned. ("You have no idea…")

Suddenly, she realized he was no longer talking about the stuffed dog, but rather the bad dog it represented- the handsome hanyou standing in front of her. She licked her lips nervously. Gold eyes caught the movement and stared, mesmerized. ("I… should probably… go back home…")

Gently he captured her hands and pulled her closer, until they were nearly touching. ("You _are_ home. You are staying here tonight.") _And the night after, and the night after…_

She shook her head. ("I have off work tomorrow, but still… if my manager needs me I should be close by. I should go back to my apartment.")

("Then I will simply have to accompany you.")

Memories of her erotic dreams flashed across her mind. Her face flushed with more than just embarrassment at those thoughts. ("No! I mean, there's no need. It's a perfectly safe neighborhood. Very quiet.")

She could have sworn she saw him sniff the air delicately. ("I think… I would prefer… to take you to your apartment. Since you… no longer wish to stay here.")

She shook her head, harder this time. ("No, I said. I don't need your protection.")

("Be quiet and let me protect you,") he murmured as he lowered his head to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

The voice in her head gave a high-pitched yowl in delight. _Thank you thank you thank you…_

Stop that! We… we need to go home! I can't stay here, under the same roof as him… I'll only end up in his bed.

And what's so wrong with that? You can't tell me you wouldn't die to be in his bed… underneath him… feeling his body hot and aroused against yours…

KNOCK THAT OFF…

Using every ounce of willpower, Amber pulled away from the kiss, wishing to God she didn't have to. ("I… I have to go now. I'll come back tomorrow, okay? To… to talk to your parents.")

His eyes burned as they gazed down at her. ("If you're leaving, I'm coming with you.")

("Why?")

("Because I want to.")

_Oh, well, that explains everything… Bloody hell. He is really hard up to get laid, isn't he?_

She mentally sighed. _So it would seem. I would guess that it doesn't matter if it's me he wants to pounce on… I'm just the most convenient. Must be the full moon._

("Too bad,") she said stiffly. ("I'm going home. Tell your neesans I said goodbye.") With a swish of her long gold hair, she picked up her purse, turned and walked away, giving him an excellent view of her gorgeous legs, bare underneath that short blue skirt.

His sharp gaze caught something odd on her ankles- something he was almost certain hadn't been there earlier that day, when he had picked her up from her apartment.

Twin lavender stripes on each ankle. Thicker, perhaps only a half inch across and less than an inch of separation between them, on the inside of the ankle, they curved around, growing to points just before they touched the protruding ankle bone. Were they some sort of new style that he wasn't aware of?

He let her walk away, not saying anything. Lowering his head, he glanced at the dark blue lines on his forearms. Memories, dim memories, surfaced, of his Oji-sama Sesshoumaru and the magenta stripes on his face and wrists. Realization dawned.

_These… these are my crests, aren't they?_

I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that out.

Baka! Why didn't you tell me?

If I told you everything, then it wouldn't be nearly as much fun.

What else haven't you told me?

His youkai sighed. _Your father… has crests on his face, correct?_

Hai. So?

Remember him telling you that they appeared when his youkai chose your mother as his mate?

Inusouta's jaw would've fallen if he hadn't been clenching his teeth. _So you are saying…?_

That we've found your mate.

Inusouta stared after Amber, even though she was long gone. _Shit. And I just let her walk away from me._

Then let's go after her. She's your mate, your equal. You should protect what's yours, right?

Damn straight.

Moving faster than he would've thought possible, he shot to his room and changed into his dark blue haori and hakama and pulled his long black hair back in a queue. As he slipped down the stairs, he paused by the open door to Amber's old room. The stuffed dog was still sitting on the bed, looking rather forlorn.

Inusouta walked into the room, giving the poor creature a sympathetic grin. _I know how you feel, my friend. Soon we'll both be with her again._ He picked up the little black dog and stuffed him inside his haori as he headed quickly out the door.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Amber heaved a huge sigh as she stepped off the bus in front of her apartment complex. Fighting her feelings about Inusouta was quite tiring. All she wanted now was a bath and a good night's sleep.

Silently she rode the elevator to the fifth floor and proceeded to walk delicately down the hall, looking around for anyone lingering. The hall was empty, much to her relief. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. Turning the key in the lock, she entered her apartment.

Immediately she locked the door and slid the chain into place. Certainly it was a safer neighborhood than she had been in, but still… a single woman by herself seemed to invite trouble.

_Or bad dogs_, the voice snickered.

Ignoring that comment, Amber tossed her purse on the table by the door and slid her shoes off without looking down. Without flicking on a light she turned on her stereo- low, so she wouldn't annoy the neighbors. Then she walked slowly across the middle of the living room and tiredly unbuttoning her blouse, intent on getting in the bathtub.

As she shrugged the blouse off and tossed it on the couch- feeling much too lazy to take it to the bedroom, a strange glimmer from outside her patio door caught her eye.

_You're five floors up and there's nothing but open air out there. You're imagining things. No one can see you way up here._

Still, Amber walked slowly over to the patio door, clad only in her light blue skirt and a white lace bra. Armed with the knowledge that she was, indeed, five stories up, she opened the patio and stepped outside into the cool night air.

Her balcony was really extremely private. A wall separated her part of the overhang from her neighbor's, so she felt safe standing out there in only her skirt and bra.

_Besides… there's nothing great to see here. I've worn less at the beach._

A low growl caused her to turn slowly to her right. The light of the full moon illuminated her balcony, but the growl seemed to come from the shadow created by the safety wall on the front of the patio.

She turned and leaned over, looking for the source of the growl. Had a cat somehow managed to make its way up here?

A pair of glowing golden eyes met hers, narrowing slightly. "What in all the hells do you think you are doing parading around out here in your underwear?!"

Amber let out a yelp as she stumbled back into her apartment, landing somewhat ungracefully on her butt. The figure followed her, silhouetted by the moonlight at his back. Still… she recognized that voice, even if it had been growling at her.

"I-Inusouta-kun?" she gasped, confused.

At last he stepped out of the moonlight and stared down at her with a mixture of irritation, anger, and extreme possessiveness. His golden eyes roamed over her scantily clad body as if wishing she were wearing a lot less.

She couldn't bring herself to cover herself up. She had never had anyone look at her like that, like she belonged to him and _only_ him. Like he would kill anyone who so much as blinked at her.

"Why… why are you here?" she managed to ask, her sapphire eyes wide. Her pulse quickened under that glowing gaze, and a strange, familiar warmth flowed through her, pooling between her thighs. Trying to stop the sensation, she pressed her thighs tighter together, only to be rewarded with a rush of pleasure that brought a tinge of pink to her cheeks. She only barely managed to hold in a moan.

His nostrils flared slightly, like... well, like a dog scenting a bitch in heat. His ears perked straight up, pointed at her. The gold in his eyes turned molten, shifting from yellow to orange and every color in between the two. "I am here… to protect you," he said in a low, silky voice that oozed arousal. It made her shiver with need.

"But who will protect me from you?" she quipped, trying to get rid of the sensations he was stirring within her. It didn't work.

He took two steps and scooped her up off the floor as if she weighed no more than a feather. Before she knew it, he had carried her to her bedroom and laid her reverently on the sleeping mat, spreading her golden hair out underneath her. He knelt over her, one knee placed just between hers and his hands bracing himself on either side of her head.

"You do not need protection from me," he purred, as he lowered his head and claimed her lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Amber nearly died when he kissed her. The voice in her head urged her on, shamelessly.

_This is it! Take him! At least have this one memory to keep with you once you go back home!_

Back… home…

Home. To her, the word was synonymous with the Higurashi shrine. Yet she knew she couldn't stay here in Japan. She didn't belong here. There was no reason to stay.

_Am I not a good enough reason?_ Inusouta's voice came back to her.

_God, yes. He's the best reason of all._

She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her hands to his chest, pausing when they encountered something… lumpy. Her eyes snapped open and stared into his, which were now open and looking at her.

("Right. I forgot about him.")

Sitting up, he reached into his dark blue haori and pulled out the little black stuffed dog he had bought her all those months ago.

Carefully she took the dog from his clawed hands. She stared at the toy for a moment before looking up at Inusouta, who was still crouched, half over her. She grinned.

_These two look just alike. Maybe I should see if I can get my bad dog to wear a gold collar._

He raised an eyebrow as if to say "_I don't want to know what you're thinking_." Instead, he said ("Do you still want him?") _Do you still want me?_

Amber nodded as she placed a kiss on the stuffed dog's nose. Inusouta bristled slightly.

This time she raised an eyebrow at him. ("Are you jealous of a little stuffed dog?")

He snorted most indignantly. ("I am not jealous.")

She blinked. Gently setting the dog aside, next to her ratty little fox, she gave him a rather mischievous smile. ("I think you are.")

He practically pounced on her, wrapping one arm around her slender waist and pulling her slightly off the mat to press against his body. ("I have no reason to be jealous. You are going to be kissing me a lot more than that stupid toy.")

The grin broadened. ("Oh, really? Pretty confident in yourself, aren't you?")

("Damn straight. You are _my_ mate- not his.")

Amber blinked at him in confusion. ("Excuse me? I'm your what?")

_Oh, shit. Nice going, baka inu._

Shaddup. I am not my otousan.

Could've fooled me.

He actually blushed. ("You… you're… my…")

Sapphire eyes narrowed at him. She was so mad she shifted to English. "So… I'm just a 'mate' am I? Is that the hanyou term for someone you fuck once and then go your merry way? Hell no." She placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him off.

He caught her wrists and trapped them on either side of her head. "That's not it!" he tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it!"

She struggled against him and, much to the surprise of both them, she pushed him off.

For a moment, Inusouta simply stared at her in wonder. In return, she glared at him. "I want you out. Now."

"But-!"

"No! I want you out of here!" She stood up and pulled on her yukata, walking very quickly from the room. He followed like a little lost puppy, his ears drooping.

_Now how am I supposed to convince her?_

Don't ask me.

Taking up a stance next to the patio door, she crossed her arms and gave him a seriously pissed-off glare. "Good night."

He nodded sadly before stepping outside and perching on the edge of the balcony railing. "Sleep well," he murmured before leaping off. _Itoshii…_

Amber heaved a huge sigh after Inusouta finally left. _Bad dog! Should've beat him with a rolled up newspaper._

There's a novel idea. I'll remember that.

She walked to the bathroom and started water running into the tub. While she waited for the tub to fill, she brushed her hair, thoroughly tangled by her run-in with that naughty hanyou.

_Why does he keep coming around here? Can't he just leave well enough alone?_

Couldn't tell you. Why are you complaining though? It's not like he's not devastatingly attractive.

There's more to men than just looks, you know.

The voice laughed merrily as she got into the tub, her eyes not focusing on much of anything. _If you say so, honey._

Amber picked up the washcloth and the bottle of her favorite bodywash. Lathering up the cloth, she scrubbed herself as clean as she could get, trying to get the feel of Inusouta's body off of her.

Stretching to reach her feet, she paused, staring in confusion at her ankle. There were two lavender stripes wrapped around it. Lifting her other leg, she was even more puzzled to see a pair of matching ones on the other ankle. _What the hell are those?_

Vigorously she scrubbed at the marks, but they refused to come off. _Well, bloody hell. This is embarrassing. I'll look like a freak if I walk around with these things. What are they, anyway?_

The voice inside her head was mysteriously silent for once.

_Fine. Be that way. I'm going to bed._

In the morning, we're going back to the Higurashi shrine.

I remember.

The last thoughts she had as she drifted off to sleep were of a certain black-haired hanyou with irresistible ears.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

A bright flash of pink light signaled the return of Inusouta's parents early the next morning. Inusouta, dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, was right there to meet them.

Kagome glanced up at her obviously ticked-off son. ("Inusouta? Is something the matter?")

The young man examined his nails as if they were distressfully important. ("Oh, nothing much… Let's see… where to begin… I discovered that these marks on my arms are actually my _crests_,") he said sarcastically, his voice growing louder as he continued, ("and that they've appeared because my _youkai_ has chosen my _mate_!")

Inuyasha snorted. ("Tell us something we don't know.")

Golden eyes blinked at his father. ("You… already knew that?")

("Of course. I realized it when I saw them the other night. Now, how about some information you don't know?")

Kagome nodded. ("We found Shippou.")

Inusouta shrugged. ("So? Congratulations. It's about time.")

("He… he's the missing name on Amber's family tree. He's her ancestor.")

His jaw dropped. ("Shippou is? The Shippou _we_ know? You sure?")

Kagome nodded again. ("There's no mistaking it. His mate's name is Kohaku, and their son's got the same name.")

"Bloody hell."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose up under his silver bangs. ("Oi! What the hell did you just say?")

Kagome looked at her mate somewhat helplessly. ("It… looses something in translation.") She gave her son a Look. ("Where did you pick up that particular phrase anyway?")

The younger hanyou actually blushed. ("Amber-chan,") he muttered.

Inuyasha looked around. ("Where is that girl anyway? We need to tell her what we found out.")

("She's gone. She went back to her apartment. I went to see her, but… she doesn't want to see me.")

Kagome laid her hand on her son's arm. ("She doesn't want to see you? Are you sure about that?")

He nodded miserably. ("Every time I've tried to talk to her and tell her… how I feel about her… she either leaves or tells me to get out.")

Inuyasha scowled. ("You've been in her apartment, have you?")

Another nod. ("Hai, sir.")

("Last night?")

("Hai, sir.")

Kagome sighed. ("Well, if your youkai has chosen her, but you're not sure about her feelings for you, you'll just have to try and prove your feelings to her. It can only help.")

("If you say so, Okaasan.")

She gave him a warm smile. ("Don't worry so much. Now that we know who her ancestors are, we can take her through the well to meet them.")

Inusouta looked up, startled. ("Take her though the well? You really think that will work?")

("Can't hurt to try.")

Inuyasha nodded. ("Shippou, his mate, their son and his mate's mother are all waiting in Kaede's village for us to return with Amber. They really want to meet her.")

("You do not believe that having a kitsune as an ancestor is going to distress her a little bit?")

His father snorted. ("Something tells me she'll be thrilled.")

The younger hanyou nodded. ("Then… I guess I will have to go back and try to get Amber-chan to come back with me.")

("And don't let her get away this time.")

("Hai, sir.")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Racing down the steps of the shrine, Inusouta pulled out his motorcycle keys as he leaped onto the bike. His mind on the golden-haired girl of his dreams, he revved the engine and screeched off, heading for Ukyo's Restaurant.

Sure enough, she was working. Looking good enough to eat in that damned uniform, too. He walked inside, where he was promptly seated in a booth in the corner by the manager.

Amber walked over, unaware it was him until she was actually next to the table. Her sapphire eyes narrowed. ("What are you doing here?") she hissed.

He gave her a benevolent smile. "Maybe I am here for the chocolate pie?"

She snorted delicately. ("Chocolate is bad for dogs.")

("Don't care. For you, I'd eat a whole vat.")

She glared. ("Flattery will get you nowhere.")

("Damn. That was my last hope.")

("Why are you here?")

His face went solemn. ("My parents are back. They have some news for you. Something really serious.")

("I doubt that.")

He looked surprised. ("Nani? Why?")

("You're just here to bother me. Now go away. You're taking up space.")

("I am a paying customer. I would like a breakfast special and a glass of milk.")

Rolling her eyes, she took the order. "Bad dog," she muttered in English as she walked away.

_You have no idea_, he thought with a grin.

And so it went. All day long. He actually sat through her entire eight hour shift, eating and drinking more than she would have thought possible. Of course, he was not a normal guy- he was a hanyou in ningen skin.

Standing in the back, she stared at him in confusion. He continually tried to talk to her, flattering her and trying to get under her skin. It was working too… that was the problem. His last comment stuck in her mind and made her hide in the back, afraid to go back out there.

_You look absolutely delicious_, he had said with a seductive smirk. _You make me wish I were an ookami hanyou rather than an inu hanyou. You could be Little Red Riding Hood and I could be your Big Bad Wolf._

She blushed at the echo of his words, the look of pure possessiveness on his face. The cook called her name, telling her that Inusouta's order was up- a bowl of soup.

Taking a deep breath, she took the bowl to his table. His golden eyes watched her, sparkling in delight.

("I am glad you came back. I missed you.")

She glared. ("I told you to go away.")

He sighed. ("Will you sit down, please? Just for a minute?")

Glancing around for her manager, she huffed and sat on the edge of the booth. ("Make it quick.")

("Gomen nasai.")

She blinked. ("Nani?")

He looked at her, his face full of naked emotion. There was no seduction, no teasing looks, nothing untoward in his gaze. Nothing but truth.

("I've been an ass… and I'm sorry. Onegai. You… you don't know how much… you really mean to me.")

She absorbed that. He was telling the truth. She'd bet her paycheck on it. ("I'll go.")

He looked up, hope clear in his golden eyes. ("Nani?")

She sighed. ("I'll go to the shrine to talk to your parents. Tomorrow, after work.")

He grinned, standing up. ("Arigatou! Really… I am… I'm so happy that you will come. I promise you… you won't be sorry.")

Pulling out his wallet he handed her a bunch of bills- more than enough to cover what he had eaten and then some, leaving her an extremely outrageous tip. She stared at him in confusion.

_You… you don't know how much you mean to me…_

She smiled, looking a little goofy, but she didn't care. You didn't hear things like that every day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Amber yawned as she locked her apartment door. She set her groceries on the kitchen counter and tiredly put the meager contents away.

_What a day… I can't believe he sat there for my whole shift!_

_He's hooked on you. Can't you see that?_

_I… I guess…_

She glanced over at the patio, remembering the night before. Silently she opened the sliding door, stepping outside again into the cool air.

("This is becoming a habit. At least you are adequately dressed this time.")

Somewhat unsurprised, Amber turned and gave Inusouta a bored look. ("Do you have to follow me around like this?")

("I am not leaving here until I am convinced you are coming to the shrine tomorrow.")

She sighed. ("Have it your way. Sleep on my balcony. I'm going to bed. And no, you can't come with me.")

_Damn._

She disappeared, closing the balcony door behind her and locking it. Not that that would stop a hanyou on a mission, but he was determined to prove to her that he had willpower.

He settled himself comfortably in the corner of her balcony, sitting much like his father used to when he'd sleep propped against the wall, only without a sword in his arms.

He slept, dreaming of a golden-haired angel.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

He was still there in the morning, watching her as she got ready to leave for work.

She wondered how he would get down from her balcony now that he was human, so she politely offered him an exit through her apartment. He silently agreed.

He followed her downstairs, where they spoke one last time. She promised to go to the shrine that afternoon, when her shift was over. He told her he'd come get her if she didn't.

With that, they parted ways- she on the bus, he on his motorcycle.

This was going to be a long day.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Steeling her courage, Amber nodded to herself slightly and walked the last few steps up the shrine steps to the courtyard, dressed comfortably in jean shorts and a pink shirt, with white socks and tennis shoes on her feet. Her long golden hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon.

Inusouta met her at the top and walked with her across the courtyard towards where his parents were waiting for her. Indeed, Kagome and Inuyasha stood silently in front of the old well-house, looking quite pleased.

Swallowing hard, she smiled weakly at them, Inusouta walking right beside her. She gave him a look that clearly stated she wasn't too thrilled with him. He shrugged, giving her a mysterious grin.

Kagome stepped forward, enveloping Amber in a warm hug. ("Amber-chan… we have some wonderful news for you. It's going to be a very long story, so perhaps we should go in the house.")

Mutely she nodded, then followed the older couple into the house, with that blasted inu right behind her.

Kagome busied herself making a pot of tea as Amber and the two hanyous sat at the table. The American girl set her purse on the table and looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

Surprised, he raised an eyebrow. ("You expect me to start?")

She nodded. ("Aren't you the lead dog around here?") she asked with a grin.

Pride swelled his chest. ("Keh! Of course!")

Inusouta rolled his eyes.

Kagome returned, bearing the teapot and four glasses on a tray. ("Amber-chan, the tale we have to tell you may seem rather… unbelievable. But every word of it is true, I promise you.") Carefully she sat, pouring the tea as she spoke.

("Twenty years ago, when I was fifteen, my old cat, Buyo, snuck into the well-house and my brother, Souta, pleaded with me to get him out. I was nervous, but I descended the steps inside anyway, searching for the wayward cat.

("I found Buyo, but just as I tried to turn and leave, arms burst out of the well and pulled me down into it. It was a centipede youkai, looking for the Shikon no Tama.")

("Shikon no Tama,") Amber whispered. She knew that phrase very well.

("I managed to fight off the centipede youkai, but it was too late. I emerged from the well to find myself 500 years in the past- Sengoku Jidai, although at that moment, I didn't know that. I was confused and scared, but off in the distance I saw Goshinboku- the great god tree that we have here in our courtyard. I thought if I could just get to Goshinboku, I could get home.

("When I reached the tree, I was shocked to see a silver-haired boy pinned to the tree with a single arrow through his heart.") Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who winked at her. ("He wasn't dead- instead, he seemed to be asleep. But there was something odd about this boy- he had two white dog ears on top of his head. Of course, I couldn't help myself- I had to rub them.")

("Ha! You finally admit it!") Inuyasha smirked. Kagome blushed.

("Suddenly I was surrounded by an old miko and several hunters from a nearby village. They were dressed in kimonos and haori and they found my clothing very strange to say the least. Given that I was dressed in my green and white school uniform, I can't say I was too surprised.

("The centipede returned, obviously convinced that I was hiding the Shikon no Tama from it. It attacked me, and when I looked up, the dog-eared boy was staring down at me with these incredible gold eyes.")

Inuyasha flushed, embarrassed. ("Stick to the story, wench. We ain't got all day.")

Kagome gave him a sweet smile, meant as a reminder for only for him. ("He asked me why I didn't kill the youkai the way I killed him. Of course, at the time, I had no idea what he was talking about, as I had never seen him before. How could I have killed someone I've never seen, much less someone who's obviously standing there talking to me?")

Amber knew. She knew that story very well. It was one of the stories her grandmother told her, over and over again. She remained silent though, believing this to only be a retelling of the same story. This couldn't possibly have happened.

("The centipede attacked me again, ripping a hole in my side. Out of that hole, the Shikon no Tama appeared. It had been inside me all along. The centipede youkai swallowed the Shikon, intent on absorbing its incredible power.

("The pinned boy asked me to release him from the seal the arrow had bound him with. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I pulled on that arrow with all my strength. It disappeared and he was released. He destroyed the evil centipede youkai, and then tried to kill me to get the jewel.")

Inuyasha grew extremely uncomfortable. ("That was a long time ago. No need to get into that.")

("Regardless, I learned that I had fallen into a time warp of some sort and that I was the old miko's dead oneesan's reincarnation. That disturbed me, to say the least, especially when I learned that the boy I had released had been in love with the old miko's oneesan fifty years before.")

The poor hanyou stood up, distinctly looking like he wanted to run. ("I need some air.") With those strangled words, he left the house.

Inusouta shook his head. ("Cannot handle the truth, can he?")

("So… you say the story isn't just a legend,") Amber murmured.

Kagome and Inusouta both looked at her, surprised. ("You… you know this story?")

("Hai. A young miko releases the hanyou of legend from the great god tree and together they travel all over Japan with a monk, a taijiya, and a young kitsune, defeating youkai while looking for the jewel shards. An evil creature known as Naraku ended up with the completed jewel but the miko managed to purify Naraku's evil heart. As a final act of vengeance, Naraku shattered the Shikon no Tama once again, forcing them to start their journey all over again.")

Kagome blinked. ("That's the gist of it, yeah.")

("It's just a story. It isn't real. It's a legend- a fairy tale passed down through generations to entertain children. There's no way you could have been there.")

Inuyasha opened the door and walked back in. ("Is all the stupid stuff over?")

("Itoshii… she already knows the story. She thinks that's all it is- a fairy tale. That it's impossible to travel to the past through a well.")

He grinned. ("How do you explain me?")

Amber shrugged. ("Youkai are practically immortal- hanyous must live much longer than humans, so it's possible that you are several hundred years old and you and Kagome-san concocted this tale to entertain the tourists.")

The silver-haired hanyou smacked his forehead with his palm. ("Of all the baka ideas…")

Inusouta exchanged a glance with his mother. "Maybe… we should just tell her about who you found and then show her.")

She nodded. Turning back to the skeptical girl, she took a deep breath. ("Amber-chan, the reason we told you this is because we are still able to go through the well to visit the past. The monk and the taijiya, Miroku and Sango-chan, have gotten married and now have thirteen children.")

Inuyasha coughed. ("Almost fourteen.")

Inusouta's eyes widened. ("Obasan Sango's pregnant again?")

His father nodded wryly. ("Due to whelp any day now.")

("Kami, Ojisan Miroku…")

The older hanyou sniffed. ("I already bitched at him for it. He doesn't care.")

Amber looked at them as if bored. ("What does this little tale have to do with me?")

("The other member of our little group,") Kagome said.

("The kitsune child. What about him?")

The miko exchanged a glance with her mate. He nodded. ("Well… he's all grown up now. His name is Shippou. Do you know that name?")

Amber furrowed her brow. ("Doesn't ring any bells.")

("He's about 26 now, mated with a son. His mate's name is Kohaku.")

The American girl blinked. ("Kohaku?")

("She was named after her father, who died before he even knew she existed. Their son is also named Kohaku.")

Her breath froze. She couldn't breathe. _Impossible… there's no way…_

("You're making this up,") she managed to say. ("You're just making all this up to make fun of me.")

Kagome tried to protest but Inuyasha shrugged as if her angry words didn't affect him at all. ("Think what you want. Shippou believes that you're his descendant. He and his mate want to meet you.")

She actually snorted. ("I have no intention of dying anytime soon, which would be the only way to get to the afterlife where they would be, so that's highly improbable.")

Inusouta sighed. ("It looks like we'll just have to take her there and prove it to her.")

Kagome nodded. ("Even if she can't go through, she'll see that we can, and that our story is true.")

Amber looked at everyone with a slight trace of disgust. ("I can't believe how far you're going with this. Why would you do something so cruel?")

Inuyasha stood up. ("Pup, grab your wench and let's go. I've had enough of this.")

The "wench" in question nearly growled at him. ("I am not his wench. There's nothing between us.")

Inusouta ignored her. ("What about Izayoi and Suki? Are they coming?")

Kagome was already headed for the stairs. ("I'll get them now. We'll meet you at the village.")

Amber looked around frantically. ("Wait! You're not seriously going to toss me in an old well, are you?")

Inusouta grinned mischievously. ("You will just have to wait and see. If you are a good little girl…")

("You are _such_ a bad dog!")

Inuyasha actually chuckled. ("That's a good name for you, pup.")

His son glowered. ("Knock that off, old dog…")

("Keh! This old dog could still whip a little puppy like you.")

("Bring it on!")

His father smirked. ("Once we get to the village.") With that, he was out the door in a flash.

Inusouta growled. ("I'll get that old teme sooner or later. He's just scared that I'll beat him.")

Amber blinked in surprise. ("Inusouta, that's your otousan. Shouldn't you show some respect?")

Gold eyes gleamed. ("Do you respect yours?")

("Of course not. But he didn't want me. Why should I respect someone like that?")

("Then you should know as well as I that just because he's my otousan doesn't mean that respect comes automatically.")

Pieces clicked as he led her outside into the soft afternoon sunlight. ("Does this have anything to do with the fact that he still calls you a pup?")

A nod was her only reply.

("Come on, pups! Let's get this over with!") Inuyasha's voice yelled across the courtyard, where he waited just inside the well-house.

Amber gave Inusouta her strictest stare. ("I've had enough of this foolishness. Just quit the joke already- it's not funny in the least.")

The handsome man gave her a breathtaking smile. _Oy vey… I wish he wouldn't do that. Then I can't remember what I'm protesting._

Perhaps… you should just go with them and see. Maybe they're telling you the truth.

Are you nuts? There's no way that a dried-up old well can transport us to the Feudal Era.

You never know. Remember what Obaasan always said.

Melancholy filled her briefly. How she missed her grandmother. Her gentle, patient voice reminding her that she was special, that there was something very wonderful about her, just waiting to be revealed. The most innocuous things, she said, sometimes held the greatest miracles.

Taking a deep breath, she gave him a weak smile in return. ("Very well, my friend. Let's try this and see what happens,") she said with more confidence than she was feeling as she descended the steps to the old dry well. She peered over the edge, seeing only darkness.

Inuyasha nodded in approval as he grabbed hold of her arm. Inusouta gently grasped her hand, holding it tightly. ("That's the spirit,") the older hanyou said gruffly.

Inusouta gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. "Here we go," he murmured in English, hoping that she'd appreciate the sentiment.

Indeed, surprise and gratefulness filled her eyes as Inuyasha leapt into the well, pulling her and his son with him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A soft pink light engulfed them and they were surrounded by strange lights, almost like stars or fireflies. Amber looked around in a mixture of amazement and confusion.

Abruptly, it was over. It had happened so fast that Amber didn't believe it had really happened. They were standing on the hard-packed dirt at the bottom of the well. She gave Inusouta a bored look. ("There. It didn't work. Now will you stop this foolishness?")

In reply, he swept her up into his arms, bridal-style, as his father jumped out of the well. She barely had time to take a breath before he leaped out as well, rather nimbly for a human. Of course, he had been trained his whole life, so a meager jump like that was nothing even if he was currently a ningen.

It was then she noticed that they were no longer in the well-house. Nor were they anywhere near the shrine. They were in an open meadow, surrounded by lush forest.

Her eyes went as wide as they could. ("Wh-where…?")

Inuyasha was long gone, leaving the two of them alone by the well, presumably to inform their friends of the arrival of one skeptical ningen girl.

Inusouta, still holding her in his arms, brought her face closer to his, their noses almost touching. She flushed slightly, matching her shirt and hair ribbon. "Welcome to the Feudal Era, Amber-chan," he murmured in English, his warm breath caressing her mouth, making her want to kiss him senseless.

She swallowed nervously. "That's impossible. There is no conceivable way that we are 500 years in the past."

Grudgingly, he released her, setting her down carefully on the soft grass. His father must have scented a youkai nearby and went to dispatch the problem so that they would have a safe journey through the forest to the village. Reaching down he gently grasped her hand, holding it lovingly in his own. ("Let's go. The village isn't too far, but there are youkai roaming the forest on the way.")

Still extremely skeptical, she allowed him to lead her into the dense foliage, all the time looking around as if trying to find something that didn't fit, like a sign on a camouflaged door that said "Exit" or something, revealing that this was just an elaborate movie set.

A slight rustling caught her ear and she paused. Inusouta, so focused on the path in front of them, didn't even hear it. That, and the fact that his youkai was berating him for not admitting his feelings for her right then and there.

A deafening roar sounded, making them both whirl toward the source. They had not even completely turned around when a huge armadillo-looking youkai charged out of the bushes and slammed into Amber, knocking her off her feet and causing her to fly though the air several yards to only be stopped by the hard trunk of a tree.

She collapsed to the ground at the base of the tree in a heap, blood trickling from a gash her forehead and several puncture wounds on her body from where the multiple horns on the youkai's head had gored her. Her blood began to pool under her body.

"Amber!" Inusouta yelled, frantic. _Oh, shit… Amber…_

Absolutely livid, the young man turned toward the snorting youkai, who bared its long sharp teeth at the tiny creature in front of it. It snarled, making ready to charge again.

Amber, nearly unconscious, managed to raise her head- _it hurt… oh, God, it hurt_- to see the youkai facing off against Inusouta, who was still human. Her eyes widened slightly as she lifted a bloody, shaky arm, reaching out to him. "Inu… sou…ta…" she whispered, wishing there was something she could do to save him. She knew he'd be killed- he didn't have any weapons and he was currently human. A tear slipped down her cheek.

_No… don't kill him… I need to tell him… I love him…_

Her eyes were beginning to go out of focus, but she blinked several times to keep Inusouta in her sight.

He growled, sounding very much hanyou-esque. Amber focused harder and would've gasped if it wasn't agony with every breath.

Inusouta was a hanyou, brandishing deadly claws at the youkai. His fangs were bared in a snarl and his black ears were laid back. He looked rather strange- a hanyou dressed in jeans and a t-shirt- but to her, he had never looked more wonderful.

He leaped at the youkai, bringing his claws down on its body with a loud ("_Sankon Tessou_!")

Instead of being ripped to shreds by the attack, his razor-sharp claws scraped right off. That youkai was well armored, and it would take more than just his claws to kill it. The youkai charged him, but he jumped nimbly away from the huge creature, landing to the side, closer to Amber.

His ears swiveled toward Amber as his keen hearing picked up the sound of her voice, weak and soft. She was calling for him, reaching out to him.

_Kami, Amber… I'll save you… I promise… I won't let anything else happen to you._

Another rustling behind him almost had him turning again, but the scent arriving was that of his father. ("Where's Amber?") he growled, never taking his eyes off the huge youkai in front of them.

Inusouta couldn't answer with the lump of pure anger in his throat.

Inuyasha eyed the youkai. ("There's no way you can kill it without a weapon,") he said, scowling. ("That shell is harder than your claws.")

("_Tell me something I don't already fucking know!_") Inusouta snarled. His father looked at him, seeing the blue crests on his arms pulsing with his heartbeat.

_I see… so, it's like that, is it?_ Inuyasha mused as he saw the absolute fury in his son's eyes. Making a decision, he took Tetsusaiga out of his waistband and tossed it to the seething hanyou. Inusouta caught it, glancing at his father in slight confusion.

("Protect your mate,") he said simply as he leaped away, heading over to where Amber lay, fighting to remain conscious.

Inusouta looked from the sword in his hands to the ugly, snarling youkai in front of him. Determined, he unsheathed the ancient blade, nicked and rusty in its repose. He slid the wooden sheath through one of the belt loops on his jeans, securing it there with the sageo. He reached up and removed the tie from his hair.

Now he stood there facing off against the huge youkai, his long black hair unbound and flowing in the wind and an old rusty sword in his hands. The youkai made a deep, gravelly sound- as if it were laughing.

("That will be the last thing you ever do, you bastard,") Inusouta growled as he lifted the sword. The rusty blade transformed, becoming the huge fang his grandfather had bestowed upon his hanyou son years ago.

The armored youkai opened its mouth and a ball of energy began to grow, filling the toothy cavern. With a huge blast of youki, it fired a blue column of energy right at Inusouta.

He narrowed his eyes. He could see it… could use it… just like his father. He lifted the fang blade and unleashed his own retaliation.

("_Bakuryuuha!_") he yelled as he unleashed the Backlash Wave. The unstoppable blast wrapped itself around the youkai's attack and sent it back to the youkai, ripping it to shreds with deadly whirlwinds of youki.

He stood silently, expressionless as he stared at the chunks of youkai littering the grasses.

Instantly, the sword was back in its sheath and Inusouta was by Amber's side. Inuyasha nodded, impressed. ("I'm proud of you,") he said uncharacteristically. ("I wasn't sure you'd be able to even get it to transform, let alone master one of its techniques.")

("Love and fury can perform miracles,") he replied in a monotone, his complete attention on the battered and bloodied girl now cradled in his arms.

("Careful,") Inuyasha murmured. ("We shouldn't move her- I don't know if her back is injured as well.")

Amber opened her eyes slightly, looking up at him with those sapphire orbs that had captured him from day one. She gave him a weak smile, trying to reach up to touch his face. "So that… was the… _Bakuryuuha_…" she whispered in English. "I… wondered… what Izayoi… was talking… about…"

Pain lanced through his chest as he saw her wince in pain. There was blood, so much blood... "In English," he said, trying not to choke on his words, "it's called the Backlash Wave. It… looses something in translation."

She gave a shuddering cough that might have been a laugh. "I see… that…"

Tears pooled in his eyes as he held her close. "Don't talk… don't move, okay? My okaasan will be here soon… and she'll get you fixed right up."

Taking a very long blink, she opened her eyes and gave him what she hoped was a loving smile. "Inu… souta… I have to tell you… something…"

He shook his head violently. "No… you have to save your strength."

"I... have to... tell you..." she whispered, closing her eyes again.

The tears he had managed to hold in escaped, sliding down his cheeks where they dripped off, mingling with the copious amounts of blood soaking through her clothes. "Oh, Kami… Amber…"

She opened her eyes again, the sapphire orbs now growing dull. She managed to lift a bloody hand and gently caressed his face, sliding up his black hair to weakly rub his soft furry ear, tears spilling from her own eyes.

"I love you…"

His heart stopped. When it finally started again, he found that he had pulled her closer to him, hugging her to his chest as if that alone would stop her pain, trying to hold in the sobs that racked his body.

"Amber," he whispered into her golden hair, tears slipping down his cheeks. "My love… my mate… my wife…"

It was too late. She was already unconscious, unable to hear his final confession as she slipped closer and closer to death.

A horrified scream and two gasps of dismay signaled the arrival of his mother and sisters. He could hear their footsteps behind him although his body was too numb to move much more than his ears.

Reverently he lifted her hand, lacing his clawed fingers through her delicate ones. Kagome landed hard on her knees next to him, eyes wide in panic. ("_What happened_?")

("Armored youkai,") Inuyasha said softly, not taking his eyes off Inusouta and his son's chosen mate. ("Caught 'em by surprise and went for Amber first.")

Suki whimpered, clinging to Izayoi's arm. ("Is she… is she…?")

Inusouta only barely turned his head but his eyes shot fire at his younger sister. ("_She is not dead!_") he roared.

Kagome placed a hand on her son's shoulder. ("Inusouta… honey, you have to let go. I can't help her if you don't let me look at her.")

The pain and grief that she saw in his eyes when he looked at her were enough to break her heart. Her little boy was really hurting. ("Okaasan… onegai…") he croaked, choking on the words.

She nodded. ("I'll do everything I can. I promise.")

Izayoi stepped forward with the bag of supplies they always brought with them from the future. She handed it to her mother, who promptly pulled out all her medical supplies- gauze, bandages, ointments, etc.

("Inuyasha… please take the girls and head to the village. See if Minako is there. I'll need her help.")

Apprehensive about leaving his mate behind, Inuyasha glanced over at his son, who crouched protectively near the unconscious girl, Tetsusaiga still on his hip. His face relaxed slightly. His son was now able to wield the weapon in battle- that would be protection enough. He nodded at his daughters. ("Let's go, girls.")

("Hai, Chichi,") they replied quietly, standing up and following him quickly through the forest.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Kagome wiped the blood off one of the puncture wounds, examining it with sort of a detached state of mind.

("So… you've told her she's your mate…")

Swallowing the sob in his throat, he bowed his head in shame. ("No… well, I did tell her… but she thought I was calling her 'a mate,' which she assumed was a hanyou slang term for a quickie.")

Kagome sighed. ("Not good.")

("No. It took a ton of mediocre restaurant food and a chunk out of my wallet to convince her to come to the shrine today.")

She smiled as she pressed a cloth to the wound to staunch the bleeding. ("That would convince _me_ you were serious.")

("She… she said she loved me, Mom.")

Kagome blinked in surprise. Not only had her son actually called her "Mom," instead of his traditional "Okaasan," but the girl had confessed her true feelings for him. ("And do you believe her?")

He swallowed another sob. ("I do. With all my miserable heart.")

She gave him a bright smile. ("Then we're just going to have to help her get better, ne?")

He nodded slowly, keeping his saddened eyes on the prone, bloody girl. ("Hai… I'll do anything. I swear it.")

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: -sniff- Anyone got a tissue?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Shippou glanced at Kagome, who was stirring the kettle over the fire pit. ("So this girl is from the era you originally come from, Kagome-chan?")

The miko nodded, somewhat unable to take her eyes off the man sitting across the fire from her, as if by staring she could get her little kitsune boy back, ready to fling himself at her and hug her.

He gave her a familiar grin, completely Shippou-esque. ("Did you bring any pocky?")

Inuyasha actually thumped the man over the head. ("Brat! Eleven years have passed since we've seen you and you _still_ haven't grown up!") Kuri and Kohaku looked at the hanyou in something akin to shock.

Shippou rubbed the top of his head. ("You never grow out of pocky.")

The girls had gone out to visit with their friends- mostly Miroku and Sango's kids. The five adults- Shippou, Kohaku, Kuri, Inuyasha and Kagome- all sat around the fire pit, silently worrying about Amber. The little hanyou Kohaku- known affectionatly as 'Haku- was out with Sango and Ren, spending time with the little girl just his age. It had been a long day.

For Inusouta, it just seemed to get longer.

He had been cloistered away in the sleeping quarters since he had carried Amber to the village after his mother and Minako had tended her wounds.

Kagome smiled at her old friend. ("It's so good to see you again, Shippou. I've been so worried about you since you disappeared.")

The kitsune blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. ("Yeah… I missed you too, Kagome-chan. Sorry about leaving like that. I just… couldn't stay here with Miroku and Sango-chan any longer.")

She paused. ("Was it… was it because of their children?")

Inuyasha snorted. ("Their vast litter, you mean?")

His mate shot him a glare. ("Baka.")

Shippou shook his head. ("No… it wasn't that. They've treated me very well. I just… I don't know.") He looked at her with sad, green eyes. ("I do know, but I just don't know if I can admit it.")

She smiled at him warmly. ("Shippou, you can tell us anything. You know that.")

He sighed, giving Inuyasha a look that clearly stated he didn't believe that. ("I couldn't stay with them… because they weren't you.")

Kagome blinked in surprise. ("Weren't us?")

("No. They weren't _you_, Kagome-chan. You were the only one I wanted as my okaasan. But then you got pregnant with the twins… and then you left…") He looked down at the fire sadly, suddenly looking like a little boy again. ("You gave me up to Sango-chan and Miroku. For your sake, I stayed with them until I was able to take care of myself. Then, I went out on my own, determined to live my own life, find my own family.")

The miko smiled at Kohaku and Kuri. ("Which you found, I see.")

("Hai. I met Kohaku and her okaasan about four years ago, when she was fifteen and I was twenty-one. We fell in love, and her okaasan approved, so they moved from their village to the forest I had been living in. I built them a house immediately, and a little over a year later, I took Kohaku as my mate.") He grinned. ("Our son, 'Haku, was born nine months later.")

Inuyasha flopped down on the floor. ("So then you _are_ Amber's ancestor.")

("I have no idea. I'll have to see for myself when she awakens.")

Changing the subject, Kagome glared at her mate. ("You know she thinks your son propositioned her.")

The hanyou snorted, closing his eyes and stuffing his hands into his sleeves. ("He did no such thing!") Then he cracked an eye at her. ("What does 'propositioned' mean anyway?")

She rolled her eyes. ("It means she thinks he asked her to have sex with him with no long-term commitment.")

("Nani? He can't do that! Just once is all it takes and they're mated for life! Well, I mean…") he stopped suddenly, flushing slightly.

Shippou gave him a Look. ("You know what has to happen for the mating to be considered official in the eyes of the youkai.") Kohaku nodded.

Kagome looked confused. ("What do you mean? Does something special have to happen for them to be considered mated by youkai tradition?") She turned to her mate, who stared stubbornly at the wall. ("Are… are we officially mated?")

("Keh! Of course we are! We fulfilled the requirements!") he sniffed as if she should know better.

Shippou took a deep breath. ("Kagome-chan… a mating isn't considered valid until… a child is conceived. When you and Inuyasha… well, when you made the twins, you were officially mated by youkai law.")

Brown eyes went wide. ("So you and Kohaku… when you mated…")

Nod. ("She conceived that first time, so she was legitimately recognized as my true mate.") Kohaku blushed and Shippou grinned proudly. ("She's pregnant again, you know. We're going to have another kit in about five months.")

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. ("You're turning into another Miroku.")

Kohaku laughed softly. ("No… I don't want that many, and neither does Shippou. But a couple more should do it.")

Kagome smiled softly. _Two more after this one's born_, she thought, remembering Amber's family tree.

Suddenly Shippou's words registered in her mind. _…a mating isn't considered valid until a child is conceived…_ Then Inuyasha's voice. _His crests have appeared… it means his youkai has found his mate…_ She immediately stood up and looked at the kitsune in absolute horror. ("Did you just say… that in order for Inusouta to claim Amber as his mate, he has to get her _pregnant_?!")

The poor man froze when faced with her ire. Dimly, he nodded. ("That's… how it is…")

Furious, she whirled on her unsuspecting mate. ("_You_! Did you know any of this? When you got me pregnant all those years ago?")

Inuyasha's ears were flattened against his skull and he looked up at her with fear in his eyes as he waved his hands back and forth negatively. ("N-n-no! I swear! I got you pregnant by accident! I didn't even know about this rule until later!")

Shippou shrugged. ("It's a youkai thing. If he had asked Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sure he would've told him sooner.") He looked up, thoughtful. ("Then again… he might not have, just to make Inuyasha suffer…")

If Kagome had claws, both males would've been in some serious trouble. As it was, she simply held her hand up as if she were about to crack her knuckles like her mate and son so often did. ("My _baby boy_… is not _old_ enough… to be _fathering_ a _child_!") she hissed.

Inuyasha, who should've known better than to open his big mouth, spoke up. ("He's not exactly your 'baby boy' anymore. Besides, you'd be an obaasan.")

He blanched when she slowly turned towards him, her eyes on fire. ("_I am not old enough to be an obaasan either_,") she said in a deadly voice.

("Weren't you just complaining that you were getting old?")

("_**OSUWARI!**_") she snarled loudly, causing her mate to create a rather deep crater in the wooden floor. Kohaku and Kuri stared at the prone hanyou amidst the splintered boards in mute surprise.

Shippou grinned as he looked at the poor hanyou buried in the floor. ("That _never_ gets old,") he chuckled.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inusouta leaned his forehead against the wall, his face solemn and sad. He had reverted back to human once Amber was safe in Minako's hut, but even without his exceptional hanyou hearing, he had heard every word his parents and Shippou had said.

_So… in order to claim Amber as your mate, you have to get her pregnant. Simple enough, I should think._

He winced. _Am… am I ready to be a father? I'm only eighteen. I haven't even dated that many girls. Now, because __**you**__ chose Amber as my mate, I'm supposed to just roll over and submit?_

What are you complaining about? You're in love with the girl, she loves you in return… where is the problem?

Golden eyes moved over to the bed where the unconscious girl laid, her long amber hair draped over the pillow like a blanket. Her feet were bare under a soft blanket, revealing the twin lavender stripes around each ankle. Her bloodied clothing had been removed by Minako and his mother and she was demurely clothed in a simple lavender yukata, courtesy of his sister. _The problem is that I don't think she'll believe me if I tell her._

His youkai sighed. _Can't hurt to try. Once she wakes up, you'll have to break down and tell her the truth._

Then, and only then, will I take her as my mate. Not until she believes and accepts that I love her. That I want to make this permanent.

Good dog.

Inusouta gave a weak smile. _No… bad dog, remember? I'm Amber's bad dog._

He moved over to her bedside, unable to stay away from her for even a few minutes. Gently he stroked her hair back from her beautiful face, motionless and pale in the restorative sleep she was in.

_I'm so sorry, Amber. I should've told you sooner how I really felt about you. Then maybe I could've protected you better… you wouldn't have gotten hurt, and you wouldn't be lying here looking like… like…_

Like you're about to die on me.

His chest constricted with grief. The last three months without her had been pure hell, although he thought he covered up the majority of his agony rather well. It felt like someone had ripped out something vital, like a lung or a kidney… or his heart. Now, that lonely sadness was nothing compared to the misery he was experiencing now.

He nearly broke down in tears again. Why was he so morose? She was here in front of him, alive- why wasn't he feeling better?

Because he knew he'd been an ass. He had fucked everything up, just like his father had done, over and over again during the two years he had been traveling with his mother in Sengoku Jidai.

_Baka. You've tried so hard not to be like your old man, and you end up just like him anyway._

Inusouta sighed. It was true. He constantly argued with his father that he was no longer a pup, yet it was obvious he still was. It was time to stop and grow up. _Past_ time.

He sat by the sleeping mat and took one of Amber's limp hands in both of his. "I promise you, sweetheart… I will prove to you how much I love you," he whispered in English, just for her. "I will make you see that you are the only one for me. You are my mate and I swear I will protect you forever. You, and our pups."

Taking one hand away from hers he placed it reverently on her flat belly, just below her navel, where their pup would quicken and grow, once he convinced her that he loved her and she allowed him to take her as his mate.

"I'll try to be a good mate and father, Amber. I promise you that. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy… just please… _please_ wake up. I can't stand to see you like this. It's killing me." Moisture gathered in his eyes as he rested his forehead against her hand. "Please…"

He sat there, hunched over with her hand in his and his other hand splayed on her stomach as if protecting her.

Her hand moved slightly, giving his hand a weak squeeze that had him staring at her, barely able to restrain his hope.

Sapphire eyes opened and looked tiredly at him. "Inu… sou…ta…" she whispered hoarsely. "Am… am I dead…?"

The tears that fell were now tears of absolute joy and relief. "No, itoshii. You're not dead. You are very much alive, and I plan to keep you that way for a long, long time."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Amber blinked fuzzily. It was dark outside- that much she could tell, but there was a fire somewhere that allowed light to filter into wherever she was lying. She blinked again, trying to focus on who was next to her. To her surprise, it was Inusouta. _And… was he holding her hand? Was he… was he crying?_

She tried to sit up. A firm hand on her belly pushed her back down. She stared at the hand on her stomach as if wondering what it was doing there. "Inusouta?" she asked softly, lifting her eyes to his.

He smiled at her, filled with love and relief. "Thank Kami you're awake. Are… are you in pain?"

She shook her head slightly. As long as she didn't have to get up and dance anytime soon, she was fine. She was just super tired.

Carefully, as if she were made of brittle paper that might turn to ash in his hands, he lifted her halfway into his arms, her shoulders propped half in his arms and half on his legs, with her lower half still on the sleeping mat. Gently, he brushed her hair back from her face.

"Kami, Amber… I thought you were gonna die on me."

She gave him a weak smile. "I'm tougher than that. Besides," she whispered, "I couldn't leave you."

Infinite sadness filled his golden eyes. "I'm so, so sorry," he said, trying not to choke on emotion. "I should've been paying better attention… I should've been able to protect you…"

"Shhh…" she lifted a hand and weakly placed a delicate finger across his lips. "It's not your fault. I didn't believe… that we were really in the past." She gave a half-hearted chuckle. "That youkai proved it with flying colors. Or should I say, a flying _me_."

He lowered his head until his nose almost touched hers. "Did… did you mean what you said? Right… right before you lost consciousness?"

She blinked. All she could remember was pain, and fuzzy vision… and begging God to let her live, so she could be with Inusouta. Flushing, she looked away, unable to answer.

Warm fingers grasped her chin and turned her back to face him. "Did you mean it?" he asked, even softer, even gentler this time. "Do you… do you love me?"

Tears sprung to her eyes. _This is it, girl. You have to tell him. It's now, or never._ She took a deep breath.

"Hai. I'm… I'm sorry I lied to you before. It's just… I've been in love with you for so long, and I know you don't love me back and…"

He cut her off with a frantic, passionate kiss, full of all the love and need he had for her.

("Inusouta! You stop that right now or you're going to reopen her wounds!")

Releasing her lips with much regret, he turned his head slightly to give his older sister his best glare. ("Minako, you have a talent for arriving at the worst times…")

The wolf hanyou shrugged her slim shoulders. ("And at the most crucial as well. If I hadn't arrived when I did to help Okaasan…")

Inusouta's glare softened. ("Hai. And you have no idea how eternally grateful I am.") He turned back to the golden-haired angel in his arms. ("You've given me back my mate.")

Amber's eyes turned to blue ice. ("I tell you I love you and you still only regard me as a one-night stand?")

Minako looked at the girl in surprise, her large black wolf ears twitching. ("Didn't he tell you? A mate is the youkai term for spouse. He's calling you his wife.")

Her jaw dropped. She pulled herself into a seated position, ignoring the little twinges of pain from her stitches. ("Your wife?")

Golden eyes stared into hers, full of love and hope. ("Hai. You're my life partner, Amber. That's what I was trying to tell you all this time.") He held up his arms, displaying the dark blue lines. ("These crests… these blue lines on my arms… it means that I've found my mate, and she's you.")

Minako gave him an "older-sister-knows-best" smile as she left the sleeping area. ("Better explain it better than that, Inu.")

He grinned sheepishly as her incredibly long black ponytail disappeared around the corner. She was really the only one allowed to call him Inu, as it was the only part of his name she was able to pronounce when she was just a cub. Izayoi and Suki did it only to annoy him.

Turning back to the dumbfounded girl in front of him, he shifted his position, so that he was kneeling instead of sitting. ("Amber, kanojo…,") he began, taking a deep breath. ("Every youkai and hanyou has a voice inside them- their inner youkai- that speaks to them and, in strange ways, guides them. Our youkai nature chooses our mates for us, knowing our soulmate before we, ourselves, really know it.")

Amber blinked. ("So… you're saying that this voice is telling you that I'm supposed to be your wife?") she asked flatly.

_This isn't going well._

No kidding. You're just going to have to spit it out.

He took a deep breath. ("Even if I had no voice, no inner youkai, I would still want you as my mate. I love _you_, Amber. With everything that is me- the man and the hanyou- I want you with me forever.")

She would've gasped if she hadn't been completely frozen solid. _Holy… Did… did he just say… he loves me?_

It's good to know that you didn't suffer brain damage from that attack. Are you just going to sit there like a dork or are you going to kiss the guy?

Flinging her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips to his as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I love everything you are… hanyou, human… I don't care. I just want you," she replied as she covered his face with soft little kisses.

Inusouta's arms had just tightened around her waist, pulling her closer when he distinctly heard a chuckle from the main room of the hut.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

("It would seem that he finally admitted it,") his mother said smugly.

His father snorted. ("He should still ask her parents before he takes her as his mate. It's only proper.")

("You didn't ask Kagome's okaasan,") Shippou pointed out.

("That was different!") Inuyasha yelled. ("She already approved of us before Naraku was even defeated!")

("Still, you didn't ask her permission. Baaaaaka.")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inusouta pushed their conversation out of his mind as he pried himself away from Amber, looking down at her wounds. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "They… they only twinge. They don't really hurt."

Perplexed, he moved the neckline of her kimono slightly to look at one of the stitched wounds near her neck, just under the collar bone. The stitches were still there, but the wound looked almost healed.

Inusouta's gaze narrowed. ("That's odd. They're… almost healed.")

Shippou appeared, leaning against the wall, looking oh-so-nonchalant. ("I'd guess that's because she's got youkai blood in her,") he said cheerfully.

Amber and Inusouta both turned and looked at him, somewhat confused. ("But… she's 500 years removed from you. How can that be possible?")

Amber stared at the gorgeous man gazing down at her with beautiful emerald eyes. She saw that he had pointed ears and claws, and… a tail? ("You… are you Shippou-sama? she asked, her heart racing.

He grinned, showing his fangs, sweeping a gentlemanly bow, his long golden tail swishing behind him. ("That's me, kit. Kitsune extraordinaire and your ancestor, I believe.")

This she had heard before, but she hadn't really expected to meet the guy. ("You… you're really a youkai? A… kitsune?")

("Yup.") To demonstrate, he conjured a turquoise flame ball in the palm of his hand. ("_Kitsune-bi_!")

Amber's eyes went wide with shock. ("That's one cool trick…")

Inusouta rolled his eyes. ("Do you mind? I'm trying to have a private moment with my future mate.")

Shippou simply grinned again. ("I don't mind at all. I wanted to take a look at her anyway. And she certainly looks like me, except for those eyes.")

Startled, the hanyou looked at Amber, then up at Shippou. The likeness was, indeed, uncanny, except that Amber was a ningen. ("Scary… ")

Amber narrowed her eyes at him. ("I didn't realize my looks were so frightening,") she snorted.

Shippou chortled.

Inusouta looked panicked. ("No! They're not frightening at all! I swear- you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen!")

The kitsune nodded in approval. ("Good one.")

Inusouta glared at him. ("Will you please go away?")

He shrugged. ("Not yet. I wanted to check something out.")

Possessiveness swept over him. ("Not on _my_ mate. Check out your own.")

Shippou snorted. ("You're just like your otousan. Hereditary baka-ness.") He knelt down next to Amber, who stared at him as if she didn't think he was real. ("I just wanted to ask her some questions.")

Amber swallowed. ("What… what do you want to know, sir?") she asked weakly.

He rolled his eyes. ("So polite… maybe she's _not_ related to me.") Growing serious, he turned those emerald eyes to her sapphire ones. ("Now… tell me about your childhood, growing up. Were there any… strange happenings… that were unexplainable to your parents?")

Her face grew red as she looked away, embarrassed. ("My parents… didn't want me. They gave me to my obaasan when I was four.")

Sympathy filled his gaze. ("Gomen… I didn't know.")

("It's okay. I'm kinda used to it now.") Her eyes grew distant as she remembered her youth. ("The only thing I really know is that Obaasan would tell me I was special, that there was something very unique about me that my parents couldn't handle. That's why they gave me up.")

Shippou nodded as if he were expecting that. ("Do you hear voices?") he asked, completely serious and understanding.

She glanced at him, surprised. ("Hai… I do. But… how could you know that?")

("It doesn't matter. Lastly, have you noticed anything strange about your appearance lately?")

Inusouta's gaze flickered to her covered feet, where he knew the lavender stripes were still visible on her ankles. Shippou caught the glance, but didn't mention it.

Amber looked distinctly embarrassed. ("Wh-why? Am… am I going to die? Does it mean I've got cancer?")

Shippou blinked at Inusouta. ("Cancer? What's that?")

("Sickness,") he clarified. ("Usually fatal or requiring major surgery.")

("Oh, no!") he cried, looked at Amber in dismay. ("You're not going to die! It's just that I wondered if there were any strange marks on any parts of your body that hadn't been there before. Say, before you met Baka Junior over there.")

("Watch yourself, kitsune,") Inusouta growled. ("I'll turn foxhound on your ass.")

_Well_, she thought to herself, _maybe he can explain those stripes. Personally, I have no idea what they are._

Don't worry. Shippou-sama will be able to tell you exactly what they are, and what they mean.

Taking a deep breath, the pulled off the blanket that was covering her legs. The lavender kimono Minako had given her reached only to mid-calf with the way she was sitting, and her bare ankles and feet were now exposed to their scrutiny.

As were those bizarre lavender stripes on her ankles.

Shippou let out a breath that he hadn't really noticed he'd been holding. ("It's as we thought.")

Inusouta stared at the stripes on her ankles, then dropped his gaze to the dark blue lines on his arms. A niggling feeling poked his thoughts.

Amber looked like she was about to panic. ("What? What's as you thought?") she whimpered, extremely nervous now. ("I'm going to die, aren't I? I knew it!")

Shippou gave her a distinctly amused look. ("Quite the opposite, kit. You're exhibiting youkai traits. That voice you say you hear- that's your inner youkai.")

_He's right. I am._

Amber would've gasped if she weren't completely dumbfounded. _Then why didn't you tell me sooner?_

That's not how we work.

She swallowed, absorbing that. ("Okay… so that's an inner youkai. What does that have to do with these odd stripes around my legs?")

("Those are her crests, aren't they?") Inusouta asked quietly.

("My _what_?") she squeaked.

Shippou nodded. ("Give her a hug and find out.")

Amber looked back and forth between the two males in absolute confusion. ("Wait! Why should he hug me? What will that do?")

("Watch,") was the kitsune's only reply as Inusouta carefully put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her from behind.

The lavender mark pulsed and grew slightly brighter. Amber stared in mute shock.

("That confirms it.") Shippou stood up, stretching, his tail straight out behind him. ("I wonder if there are any other traits she's got… Oh, well. We'll have to deal with that later.")

("Wait!") Amber cried as Shippou turned to leave. ("What did that pulse mean? And why did they get brighter?")

The kitsune grinned. ("He's your mate, kit. Your crests react to his embrace because he's your soulmate. The same goes for his- if you touch him, they'll react too.") With a smirk and a swish of his long tail, he left the sleeping area and wandered outside, where everyone had gathered to watch the children catch fireflies.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sango sat on the hillside, watching as the majority of her children danced and giggled as they tried to catch the fireflies that flew around them. The two oldest were inside, cleaning things up before bedtime, feeling that they were too old to enjoy such childish activities.

Suppressing a moan, she rubbed her round belly. _Kami… it seems like I've spent my whole life either killing youkai or being pregnant._

Kohaku, Shippou's mate, sat next to her, smiling wistfully. ("When are you due?") she asked softly.

Sango gave the other woman a weary smile. ("I'd swear it was two months ago with as big as this one is. I only hope it's not twins again.")

Their gazes drifted over to the identical 12-year-olds giggling and chasing the littler children around. ("Those two turned out all right,") Kohaku murmured, smiling. ("Although I can't say I would've wanted to give birth to two at the same time.")

Sango nodded vigorously. ("I was ready to kill Miroku. I thought there was something seriously wrong after Keiko was born. Imagine everyone's surprise when Kaoru popped out!")

Kohaku's hand drifted to her slightly rounded stomach. She just barely showed at all. ("I can't wait until this one is born. 'Haku is such a sweet child- I'm sure his niisan or neesan will be too.")

Sango's face went sad. ("I… I had a brother… named Kohaku, too. He died… a long time ago.")

Sympathy filled the younger woman's gaze. ("Sometimes I wish that I had a sibling- to fight with, to talk to, to share secrets with. But I have to admit that I'm grateful to even be here- my okaasan only had two months with my otousan before he disappeared.")

The taijiya nodded. ("I'm sure that had to be rough on your okaasan. I can't imagine what would've happened if we hadn't defeated Naraku. My Miroku… he'd probably be dead now, sucked into his own _Kazaana_.")

("Okaasan! Okaasan! I caught one! Look!")

Sango and Kohaku looked up to see one of the taijiya's many children standing in front of them, holding a small glowing bug in his hands. ("That's fantastic, Sai,") his mother praised. ("Did you show Yasuo? He's trying so hard and hasn't caught one yet.")

The ten-year-old nodded. ("Hai, Okaasan. I'll go show him now.") He bowed politely to Kohaku, who smiled bck.

("He's a good-looking boy,") Shippou's mate commented after Sai had run off.

Sango smile was full of sorrow. ("He… he looks just like my niisan. It… scares me sometimes.")

("I can imagine. Perhaps he is your niisan's reincarnation, come back to be with you again.")

This time Sango's smile was slightly happier. ("Perhaps.")

The two women turned as two more figures joined them in the moonlight. ("Amber-chan, are you sure you should be up and about so soon? What about your injuries?") Sango admonished.

Amber gave a half-shrug. ("Apparently they're almost healed. Shippou-sama says it's because I've got youkai blood in me.")

Kohaku's eyebrows lifted in surprise. ("So… then you _are_ our descendant?")

("So it would seem.")

Inusouta gave Kohaku a grin. ("That makes you a many-times-over obaasan, Kohaku-san.")

The young woman stuck her tongue out at the handsome hanyou. ("You're as bad as Shippou,") she retorted.

The kitsune in question appeared by his mate. ("Who's as bad as me?") he asked, nuzzling Kohaku's neck.

She blushed. ("Stop that! There are other people present!")

("Let them get their own mate,") he murmured, nipping at a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

Sango rolled her eyes. ("I've had enough of that from my 'mate',") she said, oozing sarcasm as she rubbed her belly again. ("I'm _done_.")

Amber flushed as she looked over at Inusouta, who gave her a familiar "I'm-a-bad-ass" grin. ("I haven't even got that far yet,") he smirked. ("Maybe I should try to make up for lost time…")

The golden-haired girl thwapped him on the arm. ("Ain't happening.")

Shippou glanced up at his descendant. ("I wonder,") he mused. ("How are you feeling, kit?")

Amber blinked at the emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight. ("I'm fine. Almost as good as new.")

("Excellent. Then come over here- I want to try something.")

Inusouta growled. ("I told you, kitsune: try something on your own mate. Leave mine alone.")

Shippou rolled his eyes as he and Amber walked a few yards away from everyone. ("Last time I did she got pregnant. Now she won't let me touch her.")

Kohaku snorted delicately. ("Liar.")

Inusouta stared at the two golden-haired beings standing away from them, their forms shining silver in the moonlight. When they stood close together like that, it was obvious that they were related. Shippou was saying something to the girl, speaking so softly that even Inusouta's keen hearing couldn't pick it up.

Kohaku smiled at her mate and descendant. ("They really look alike, don't they?")

Sango grinned. ("If I didn't know she came from 500 years in the future, I'd wonder at Shippou's fidelity.")

The kitsune's mate laughed. ("I know what you mean. But she's what- 17? 18? He'd had to have fathered her when he was 8.")

The two women laughed merrily. Inusouta's eye twitched as he watched Amber and Shippou. _What in all the hells are they talking about over there?_

Shippou held out his hand, muttering something. A small ball of turquoise flame appeared in his palm. Inusouta lifted an eyebrow. _He's not really thinking…_

I think he is.

Amber scowled, apparently concentrating. She lifted her hand like Shippou did and muttered something.

Nothing happened.

Her disappointment was palpable. Shippou gave her an encouraging grin and a pat on the arm. She lifted her hand again and repeated her words.

Again, nothing.

Inusouta had had enough. He stalked over to where they were, his ears slightly back. ("What in Kami's name are you doing?")

Shippou suddenly got a very mischievous look on his face. ("Try it on him, kit. Think of something he did that really pissed you off.")

The hanyou looked perplexed. ("Try what on me?")

Amber stepped back slightly, staring at him, memories of all the baka things he had said and done to her flooding her mind. Her eyes flickered and the air slightly swirled around them.

("_Kitsune-bi_!") she cried as she lifted her hand and made like she was heaving something at him.

Inusouta's gold eyes went as wide as they could go as he was suddenly hit by a lavender flame-ball. It disintegrated more or less right after it hit him, but still…

Shippou cheered.

("Thatta girl! I knew you could do it!") the kitsune crowed, catching the attention of everyone around them.

The black-haired hanyou stared at his soon-to-be mate in absolute shock. ("Did… did you… did you just…?")

She blinked at him in surprise. ("I… I think I did…")

Then it dawned on her what she did. "Oh my God...! Are you hurt?" She ran over to him and began running her hands over his body, checking for damage, the whole time rambling a mile-a-minute in English. "What the hell was I thinking? I can't believe that actually worked! I could've killed you! I'm such a stupid, stupid idiot! What kind of woman am I if I try to kill the man I love before I even get to marry him? Stupid, stupid…!"

Inusouta chuckled. "As much as I love having your hands all over my body, I would rather not do it with an audience."

She paused, her hand resting on his hips. Cautiously she turned her head and was mortified to see both his parents, Yuki, Miroku and Sango, Hidama, Yasuo, and Sai, Kohaku and Shippou all looking at her with various smirks on their faces. Kuri was in the hut with the majority of the children and little Haku. Izayoi and Masao had volunteered to go fetch firewood and some game for the morning meal.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something and was stopped by an elbow to his stomach from his wife. ("Don't even say it, hentai,") she muttered.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. ("I don't know what you or your woman just said,") he grumbled, ("but perhaps you should wait until later to do that stuff?")

Amber turned dark red, pulling her hands away from Inusouta's hips as if she were burned. Shippou chortled. Inusouta grinned.

("I cannot help it that I am so irresistible that she finds it impossible to keep her hands off me,") he replied in all seriousness to his father.

Shippou nearly fell over from laughter. Kohaku kicked him in the leg.

Kagome ignored everyone. ("Amber-chan… did you just use fox-fire? On Inusouta?")

Panic filled her sapphire eyes. ("I didn't mean to! I didn't think it would really work! Gomen nasai! Onegai, forgive me!") She dropped to her knees, pressing her forehead to the ground in supplication. ("Onegai, Kagome-san! Onegai, don't hate me!")

Inuyasha snorted, closing his eyes and stuffing his hands into his sleeves. ("Baka girl.")

Inusouta stepped over to his father and confronted him, nose to nose. ("She is my mate, Otousan, and you will talk to her with some respect!")

His father cracked open an eye at his irate son. ("She's already got my respect, Son, because she actually managed to conjure fox-fire and hit _you_ with it.")

Everyone fell silent at this. One- Inuyasha had never admitted having respect for anyone. Two- he had actually referred to Inusouta as "son" and not as "pup." Amber lifted her head marginally.

("You… you're not mad that I attacked Inusouta?") she asked meekly.

Kagome knelt down and helped the young girl to her feet. ("Of course not! My son is much stronger than to be taken down by a simple kitsune-bi attack.")

("Maybe from an untrained kit like her, but I know I'd do some serious damage to the whelp,") Shippou snorted, earning him a thwap on the head from Inuyasha. ("You too,") he muttered as he rubbed the sore spot on his head while glaring at the hanyou.

Sai yawned, blinking in confusion. "Okaasan? Chichi? Can we go to bed now? This is too weird for me.")

Miroku smiled, holding in a chuckle. ("I think we should all be in bed, son.") He nodded to his oldest, who escorted the boys to the house.

Everyone else followed, heading to their respective huts, except for Inusouta, Amber, and his parents. Inusouta cleared his throat.

("We'll be camping out tonight,") he said clearly, his amber eyes locked on his parents' faces. ("We'll see you in the morning.")

Kagome stepped forward, her mouth open as if to protest when Inuyasha caught her shoulder. She looked back at him surprise as he shook his head silently. She tensed slightly, worry flickering across her brown eyes.

Inuyasha looked at his son seriously. ("Where?") was the only thing he said.

("Goshinboku,") was his son's reply.

The older hanyou nodded. ("Come get us if there's trouble,") he said as he put his arms around Kagome and guided her- somewhat forcefully- away from their son and his soon-to-be mate.

Alone, the two young adults looked at each other.

("What do you mean, we'll be camping out? Isn't there enough room inside one of the houses for us?") Amber asked with confused eyes.

Inusouta shrugged. ("Probably not. I'm going to grab a couple blankets and some stuff for a fire. Wait here.")

("Wait!") she called, taking a hesitant step forward. He paused, turning around. ("Is… is my purse here?")

He nodded, somewhat confused as to why she would want it. ("My okaasan brought it with her and my neesans. Did you need it?")

("Hai. Onegai.")

He nodded once before turning around again and walking towards the hut. Amber stood there in the bright moonlight, her heart fluttering.

Something told her this was going to be a night to remember- and not just because she conjured and threw a lavender fire-ball at the man she loved.


	24. Chapter 24

**Is it…? Could it be…? Yes! Yes, I think it is! It's a lemon! The long awaited lemon for our wonderful couple! Huzzah! As many readers are thinking, it's about damn time! -wink- Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

Amber sighed in relief as Inusouta got a small fire burning near Goshinboku, deep in Inuyasha's Forest. The night wasn't exactly warm and the fire was a great comfort.

The black-haired hanyou handed Amber her purse. "I believe you asked for this, madam," he drawled.

She grinned as she took the proffered item. "Many thanks, kind sir," she replied as she opened the purse and pulled out a small plastic box.

Inusouta watched her curiously as she opened the strange container and popped out a small, blue pill. She picked up one of the water bottles he had brought along and took a small sip, swallowing the pill.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Was that a pain pill? Do your injuries bother you?"

She shook her head, embarrassed. "No. These are my birth control pills. I've been taking them for years."

In the blink of an eye he was in front of her on all fours, staring into her eyes in horror. "Birth control pills?" he actually squeaked.

She blushed harder. "Well, yes. I started on them a few years ago, when it became obvious that my… cycles… were irregular. The pills help regulate me and make sure that I don't get pregnant, should I… well, if I ever decided to… get… intimate… with a guy. Which hasn't happened yet." _Except for you. In my dreams._

Inusouta groaned. "So, not only are you a virgin, it's impossible for you to get pregnant?"

She blinked as she turned even redder. "Is there a problem with either of those?"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_…" he muttered under his breath.

Amber glared. "I assume you're not happy about something," she said dryly.

The hanyou sighed. "I… I've never done this before either. But that is not the main issue." He took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for something horrible. "The problem is that… in order… for our… mating… to be considered valid… I-I have to…"

He trailed off, muttering something too soft for her to hear.

She leaned closer, confused. "Have to… what? What do you have to do?"

He flushed. "I have to... get you... pregnant."

Her eyes flew wide open. "_Say __**what**_?!"

"It's true. Both my otousan and Shippou-san told me." _Well, I actually overheard them, but that would be the same thing._

"B-but, but-!" she spluttered, looking completely frazzled. "I can't get pregnant now! One, I'm on birth control, and two, I'm way too young!"

He lifted his head, looking at her with a strange sense of sorrow in his golden eyes. "You… you don't want to have pups with me?" he asked quietly, sadly.

Her heart raced at the thought of them raising a group of children together, little boys that looked like their father and sweet girls that looked like her. Inusouta, handsome as ever, smiling happily at his family, being such a good, loving father and husband.

Her head fell forward. "I… I do… it's just… I don't know if I can even _have_ children… and we're not even m-m-married…"

_Note to self: borrow Tetsusaiga and **Kongousouha**_ _some youkai's ass so I can get her a ring._

Duly noted. Proceed.

"But we're going to be married," he protested. "Mating is the same as marriage."

She shook her head. "No… mating is just that- a physical act. Marriage consists of something much more permanent, more meaningful."

_Aw, shit._

He scooted closer to her, his eyes shining in the firelight. "Sweetheart, mating isn't just the physical act. There's much more to it than that. It's as permanent as marriage- in fact, probably more so. When two youkai become mates, their lives are tied, for as long as each one lives. If one dies, so does the other."

She looked up at him, tears making her eyes bright. "But, your parents- your otousan's a hanyou. He'll live much longer than your okaasan. If what you say is true…"

"Then when Okaasan dies, my otousan will follow soon after."

She flinched. "That seems cruel," she murmured.

"Isn't it better than living without the other half of your soul? Facing each day knowing your one true love can never come back and be with you?"

"I… I suppose…"

He took her hands in his. "Amber, that's how I would be without you. When you were almost killed… I didn't want to go on living. I don't care that we're not married or mated or whatever. If I can't be by your side in this life, then I'll join you in the next."

The swelling tears overflowed her eyes, sliding down her cheeks as she reached up and caressed his face. "Inusouta…" she whispered, nearly choking on the emotions he filled her up with.

("Kanojo…")

She surrendered willingly to his kiss- allowing him to take her lips and plunder her mouth as if they belonged to him. In fact, she believed they did.

Warm hands slid down her ribcage, lovingly caressing her waist before resting on her hip, fingers splayed over the round contours. Her hands gripped his navy blue haori as if holding on for dear life.

Reaching up, he untied the bow from her hair, letting the golden tresses fall around her shoulders. She gave him a shaky smile, then reached up to do the same to his.

He gave her an odd look. She shrugged. "I like it better down," she whispered.

Grinning, he let her untie his long black hair, letting it settle around them like a dark curtain. Slender, delicate hands threaded through the silky strands before sliding up to caress his furry black ears.

He purred. She swore he did. He lowered his head for her, to give her easier access to his sensitive ears. Delighted, she moved her hand slightly lower, rubbing at the base of the triangular appendage.

Inusouta jerked, whimpering. She stopped and pulled her hands away, afraid she had hurt him. The look he gave her clearly said "_Do Not Stop_" and he placed her fingers back on his ears.

Rubbing gently at the base of his ears, he whimpered some more, his leg jerking. She grinned suddenly. This was funny as hell.

Abruptly he sat up and her hands fell away from his ears. Leaning her back against the blanket covering the soft ground under Goshinboku's broad branches, he moved so he was half on top of her, his knee between hers and his hips resting against hers.

Sapphire eyes went very, very wide as she could feel his blatant arousal through the material of his hakama. _So __**that's**__ what ear rubbing does to him…_

Iiiiiiiinteresting…

He lowered his head and kissed the sensitive flesh of her neck, moving slowly lower, until his lips were on the soft skin at the juncture of her throat and her shoulder. He nipped gently with his fangs.

She half-cried out, wanting more.

He nipped again, earning a muffled cry of delight. He moved his hand up from her hip, trailing over her torso to gently grasp one round breast, still covered by her yukata.

She moaned, breathing harder. Focusing her eyes on him, she deliberately lifted her hands to the front of his haori and undershirt, untying it and opening the material so she could gain access to his fascinating body.

The cool air hit his chest and he slightly sucked in his flat stomach. Amber stared at the muscles there, taut under the smooth skin. "God… you're perfect," she whispered. She lifted her eyes to his, the blue so dark now with desire that they almost seemed black. "I've dreamt of you… dreamt of this."

He kissed her again, shrugging out of his haori and undershirt. "As have I," he murmured against her sweet lips as he tossed the garments aside without any thought to its future state. Which was the truth. Ever since that one night, he couldn't get the vision of her, wet and aroused, tasting like heaven, out of his head.

Slowly he untied the dark purple cloth around her waist and spread it out underneath her like another blanket. Now she was only clad in her lavender yukata- which, in his opinion, was still too much damn clothing.

Her eyes shone in the moonlight filtering through Goshinboku's leaves. Mischievously she hooked her fingers under the tie of his hakama and tugged. "I think… these might be in the way," she purred softly.

He couldn't agree more. With deft claws he sliced through the ties (although he might complain about that later) and slid them off as fast as he could and returning to his position against her hip before she could really get a good look at his nude body.

She flushed. He must be as nervous about this as she was. She didn't know if he was embarrassed because of his size or maybe because he knew she'd never done this before either. Then his fangs were on her neck again and she didn't want to think about it anymore.

Arching against him, she gave him access to every inch of her- except that she was still clad in her kimono. With one careful hand, he opened her kimono and exposed her to the chill of the night air.

Rosy nipples puckered as they were exposed, drawing his attention like a bee to honey. His gaze turned molten as he parted the material completely, revealing the treasure that would soon be all his.

"Do you have any idea how absolutely beautiful you are?" he whispered, his eyes glowing as they looked at her. She flushed and shook her head.

As a gesture of proof, he lowered his head and carefully took a taut nipple in his mouth, causing her to whimper his name as she clutched at his hair. He suckled, he laved, he thoroughly devoured her until she was senseless.

Then he did the same to the other breast.

Opening her eyes, she saw that the fire had pretty much burned out- it hadn't been that big to begin with. Yet she saw a strange lavender glowing from behind Inusouta- and the blue lines on his arms were glowing as well.

He lifted his head to see her staring at his arms in amazement. He followed her gaze and was somewhat surprised to see his crests were glowing. He glanced behind him and saw that the lavender crests on her ankles were glowing as well. It would appear that their youkai were telling them to get on with it.

Well, he had no problem with that suggestion. He slid a hand down her flat stomach, over her navel, tracing the outline of the paw-print tattoo on her hip, and lower, brushing the nest of gold that perched above her smooth cleft. She whimpered, digging her fingers into his shoulders.

Ever so gently, he moved her legs apart, revealing the soft, pink folds that awaited him. He brushed the velvety skin there with his knuckles, earning him a soft cry in response.

Amber's scent was strong now- stronger than it had been that night he had… erm… _helped_ her with her dream. There was something different in it as well, but he really didn't have the frame of mind to dwell on it at the moment.

He shifted, moving between her knees and rubbing his arousal against her tender skin. She whispered his name, and that was what pushed him over the edge.

Lifting her knees so that she was completely exposed to him, he stroked her smooth folds, opening her so that he could press his tip gently into her. His gold eyes locked on her, watching carefully for signs of pain or distress.

She clung to him, her fingers gripping his shoulders so tightly that if she had claws, he'd be bleeding. She opened her sapphire eyes, breathing heavily. ("Koishii,") she whispered, almost huskily.

Throwing all caution and self-restraint to the wind, he slid himself home, pressing through her barrier and lodging himself to the hilt. Her breath caught with the sting of his entry and he froze, afraid to move.

Golden eyes blinked down at her, slightly blinded by the blue glow from his arms. "Are… are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded. Lifting her hips slightly, trying to get used to the sensation of him inside her, she slid her hands down his stomach and around to his firm backside. "Please," she murmured. ("Onegai…")

Deciding that there couldn't be a more delightful invitation in either language, he began to move back and forth in her hot, tight sheath, almost breathless at the absolutely indescribable feeling of being inside her at last.

Amber bit her lip to keep from whimpering as he slid in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. It hurt at first, but as the movement continued, a different type of pain overrode the momentary sting. Lifting her hips, she tried to increase the tempo as she pressed him closer from behind. His molten gaze fixated on her face, fascinated with the complete abandonment shown on her beautiful features.

Prompted by her movements, he moved faster, hitting her harder as the intense pleasure built within them both. Over and over he moved within her, taking them both to an ecstacy neither had known existed prior to this night.

He moved one hand between them and stroked the hard nubbin hidden beneath that thatch of blonde curls, inwardly howling in triumph when Amber jerked underneath him, her arousal coming to a peak.

Inusouta braced himself on his arms and prepared for the home stretch.

Amber's head was flung back as he hit a particularly wonderful spot and she dug her fingernails into the skin on his shoulder blades. He winced slightly- her nails were sharp!- as he continued to stroke her closer and closer to oblivion.

His eyes widened slightly as he could feel her sheath tighten around him in time with their heartbeats. She arched underneath him, dragging her nails down his back, making him burn with a pain that only served to ignite his already inflamed senses.

She cried out his name as she came, convulsing around him. The sight of her obtaining her pleasure was a high all in itself.

He almost stopped with what he saw next. As she orgasmed, her body flickered, changing. Her sweet lips were parted, giving him a glimpse of what looked to be fangs. Her human ears vanished and two golden, triangular ears tipped with black appeared on her head, pointed slightly to the side.

He glanced down at where their bodies met, where he was still thrusting into her, and nearly gasped aloud when he saw a long, golden tail appearing and fading out from underneath her body as her orgasm slowly wound down.

Her body gave one last convulsion, which pushed him over the edge to nirvana. Pushing himself inside her one last time, all the way to the hilt, he came, flooding her with his seed, shuddering at the intensity of his own release. He nearly collapsed on top of her afterward, he was so completely drained. Somehow he managed to lie down next to her, enfolding her in his arms, his ears drooped with exhaustion.

He glanced at his new mate and was somewhat perplexed that she seemed completely ningen again. Sweaty and tired, she snuggled up against him, resting her dainty hand on his bare chest.

Slowly, so he wouldn't disturb her comfy spot, he reached over and pulled the spare blanket over their nude bodies to help keep the chill out. One-handed he tossed a spare log on the nearly-dead fire, then turned his attention back to the lovely golden-haired girl in his arms.

She sighed as he held her close and kissed her hair. He couldn't explain what had happened to her. Something niggled at his mind, but he just couldn't remember what.

"I love you," Amber whispered against his skin as she drifted off.

Inusouta smiled, his ears perking slightly in unabashed happiness.

"I love you too," he replied as he wrapped himself around her and joined her in the dream world.

("Aisai...")

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: _Kanojo_: Sweetheart**

**_Aisai_: Beloved Wife**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Inusouta opened his eyes in the early morning light, smiling slightly as the memories of the night before crashed back into his sleepy brain. He glanced over at his new mate, who was sound asleep on her stomach, decorously covered with the blanket.

Carefully, so he wouldn't awaken her, he got up and stretched, pulling on his hakama. He winced when he saw the slashed ties- damn his impatience! Now he was going to have to use his haori as a belt. _Sigh…_

A flash of red and silver in the sunlight caught his eye and he immediately went on guard. The human-again-hanyou rolled his eyes as his father jumped down from his perch in a tree.

("Tell me you weren't in that tree all night watching us.")

Inuyasha turned scarlet. ("Don't be stupid. I have no interest in watching you and your mate. I just came to tell you we're heading home and if you and your girl wanted to come, you need to come now. Suki suddenly remembered some 'home-work' she forgot to do and is frantic to get back.")

Inusouta nodded. ("There are things we'll have to take care of in Okaasan's time as well now. Might as well get on with it.")

The older hanyou turned around and bounded off, letting Inusouta awaken the golden-haired girl on his own.

Crouching down, he placed a loving hand on her bare shoulder and gently shook her awake. ("Amber… Kanojo, you need to get up. We have to go home now.")

"Mmmmph," was his only reply.

Grinning quite naughtily, he knelt over her, straddling her generous hips with his knees and leaned over, his warm breath tickling her neck. "Vixen… wake up…" he murmured, a mix between a purr and a low growl.

A noticeable shiver rippled through her body. "Bad dog," she muttered.

"That's me. Now, you need to get up. Otousan and everyone are waiting for us by the well. We have to go back."

She let out a groan and rolled over, the blanket slipping down to expose her round, tempting breasts, the nipples puckering as they were exposed to the cool morning air. Inusouta's gold eyes went wide and he swallowed as certain parts of his anatomy were waking up faster than she was.

"Kami, woman… you're going to kill me."

Sapphire eyes opened sleepily and looked at him in confusion. "What did I do?" she yawned.

He realized, somewhat belatedly, that he was still straddling her hips and she was still delightfully naked under that blanket. Lowering his head, he nipped at one breast, making her yelp and sit up in shock. "Inusouta!"

Grinning, he grudgingly got off her so she could get dressed. "Stop being such a tease and get some clothes on before I take mine off again. I don't want Otousan coming back here to get us and find us in the middle of some delightful activities."

Blushing, Amber pulled on her kimono and swiftly wrapped the dark purple cloth around her hips. "God knows I don't want him seeing _that_…" she muttered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she picked up the blanket and shook it out.

Inusouta did the same with the other blanket and Amber got a good look at her mate's bare back- his haori seemed to be wrapped around his waist like a belt- and her jaw dropped, her eyes wide. "Bloody hell! What happened to your back?"

Trying in vain to look at the body part in question, he voted to simply look at her in confusion. "You've got me. What's wrong with it? Am I sunburned or something?"

"You're sliced apart and bleeding!" she cried as if it should've been obvious. "Well, you _were_ bleeding, and it looks like it's stopped now, but there are slash marks from your shoulders all the way down to your waist!"

He shrugged as if it didn't matter. "What can I say? You were wild last night."

This time she turned absolutely tomato-red and threw the blanket at his head. "Baka! There's no way I could've done that to you! I'm just a human and you were hanyou last night!"

_I see… so she didn't realize that she transformed for a second._

He picked up the other blanket and offered his new mate his arm. "Shall we go, vixen?" he drawled.

She growled but took his arm anyway. "Something's going on here and you're going to tell me what," she grumped as they headed toward the well.

Inusouta chuckled. "You sound like my neesan," he replied cheerfully.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inusouta stood somewhat patiently in the living room waiting for his father to get done in the shower so he could talk to him privately. Amber, Izayoi and his mother had gone out shopping and Suki was up in her room, working fervently on the forgotten assignment.

He glanced at one of the many framed pictures on the wall- the one of his mother in her wedding kimono, the day she married his father. She looked so very young and absolutely lovely, her jet-black hair pulled up in a simple style: a bun and twin loops of hair with a single ornamental stick slid through it and holding the bun in place. Loose strands of black framed her face and she was smiling demurely although the happiness of the day was reflected in her brown eyes.

Her wedding kimono was white with red and silver embroidery on it, with the under-kimono being the same blood-red as his father's traditional fire-rat haori. A matching red obi, decorated with black embroidery and beading, was wrapped around her waist. She looked so happy, dressed in her mate's colors.

Inusouta smiled slightly, imagining Amber in a similar kimono on their wedding day. Somehow, it didn't look right to him- she'd probably want a Western traditional wedding, with a big fluffy gown and a Christian ceremony. Speaking of which…

Inuyasha finally descended the stairs, dressed in a red t-shirt and grey shorts. He had a white towel draped around his shoulders and he was flicking water from his ears. Droplets of water from the tips of his silver hair dripped on the carpet. ("What did you need, son?") he asked as he twitched his left ear, trying to get the water out of it.

("You don't happen to have any more diamond shards from a _Kongousouha_ blast lying around, do you?")

Inuyasha grinned, understanding at once. ("So you're gonna marry her right away, eh? Good boy.")

His son rolled his eyes. ("Do you or not?")

The older hanyou shrugged. ("I've got a few stashed away in case I needed to apologize for something to your okaasan. She sure loves getting those useless little jewels decorating some pointless piece of metal.")

Inusouta raised an eyebrow. ("You don't happen to have a ring in there, do you?")

("Nope. But you can choose one you want and take it to the jeweler your obaasan always used for me. Just tell the guy what you want and he'll fix you up.")

("And the cost?")

Inuyasha grinned. ("I've got a good working relationship with the guy. Just mention you're a Higurashi and he won't charge you. I've given him enough diamonds to keep him living in comfort for the rest of his ningen life.")

("Kami, Chichi. Since when are you the philanthropist?")

Inuyasha eyed his son. ("What the hell did you just call me?")

("Philanthropist? It means that you're generous to people in need.")

("Not that. Did you just call me… _Chichi_?")

Inusouta blinked. ("I guess I did. Gomen.")

Inuyasha smiled, surprised and pleased at the same time, before he caught himself and returned to his normal burly expression. ("You don't need to be. It's… nicer than that damn formal 'Otousan' you're always calling me.")

("Didn't like me sounding like Oji-sama Sesshoumaru, huh?")

He visibly shuddered. ("Freaked me out every time you'd open your mouth. Now you're talking more normal.")

Inusouta grinned happily. ("Must be Amber's influence.")

("Remind me to thank the wench.")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The women still hadn't returned by the afternoon, and wouldn't you know it- a couple of tourists and their son showed up wanting a tour. Inusouta, dressed in his dark blue haori and a new pair of hakama, with his hair restrained in the usual ponytail at the nape of his neck, walked outside to greet them. His father disappeared, as was his wont when people came to tour the shrine. Suki remained in her bedroom, wholly absorbed by her homework.

("Welcome to the Higurashi shrine,") he began, bowing low in respect. ("Did you come for a tour of our historical shrine?")

He straightened when the couple didn't answer. The woman, tall and of medium build, probably in her early forties with long brown hair that shone gold in the afternoon sunlight, stared at him with clear blue eyes. She was actually quite lovely for an older woman. The man, possibly mid-forties and taller than his wife, was of a thicker build, yet none of it seemed to be fat- rather, it was simply amassed muscle. He, had dark brown eyes, but his hair was a dark brown and appeared of a more Oriental descent. Their son, perhaps only six years old, stared up at Inusouta with bright sapphire eyes. His hair was brownish-gold like his mother's.

All three of them stared at him in confusion. _Ah… American tourists. Figures._ He switched to English, smiling benevolently.

"Forgive me. Do you speak only English?" he asked politely. The two adults nodded, still not speaking. "Welcome to Higurashi shrine. Did you come to take a tour?"

The couple exchanged a glance. "Actually," the man said, his voice clear with a hint of a strange accent, "we're here looking for our daughter."

The woman nodded. "The school she was attending listed this shrine as her last known address."

Inusouta smiled compassionately. "I am sorry, but the only women here are my ma- my fiancée, my mother and my two sisters. I do not know of your daughter."

"Please!" the mother pleaded, her eyes looking desperate. "Are you sure that she wasn't here for a short time? Can't you give us some clue as to where she is?"

The man placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Belle, that's enough. If he doesn't know her, there's nothing more we can do."

Her shoulders slumped. "But Chris-" she whispered as if she had lost all hope.

The names he had seen on Amber's family tree flickered across his mind. _Anabelle Marie Travis, a.k.a. "Belle." Christopher Alan Ryoushi. A line connecting the two that branched off, listing only one child: Kohaku (Amber) Ariana Hunter._

Belle. Chris. Horror and absolute terror clutched at his heart.

These were Amber's parents. They had come to Japan looking for her.

_Kami, how much would __**that**__ hurt her? Having to see them again? No, it's best to just let them believe she isn't here._

Pasting a sympathetic yet clueless smile on his face, he bowed again. "I'm so sorry we couldn't help you."

The little boy spoke up, his voice full of awe. "You've got yellow eyes, mister," he said, his own eyes wide.

Inusouta looked down at the lad as his parents- he assumed they were his parents- gasped in embarrassment. "Jared!" Belle admonished. "That was very rude! Apologize to the kind gentleman."

Jared shuffled his feet and didn't look too terribly sorry at all. "I'm sorry, sir."

Inusouta smiled slightly. "Do not worry about it. I get comments like that all the time." He managed a smile at the couple. "Colored contacts are great conversation starters."

"'Souta! 'Souta, we're back! And just wait till you see what I got you!"

He cringed as he turned. _Shit, shit, shit… No! Amber, go away! Go into the house! Just do __not__ come over here!!_

Of course, she was oblivious to his thoughts and ran right over, a bag from a local department store hung on her arm. Dressed quite fetchingly in a light yellow dress she had borrowed from Izayoi, she looked just like the ray of sunshine she was. Her bright smile indicated she hadn't seen the trio behind him.

However, _they_ had seen _her_. The man- Chris- gasped in surprise. "Amber? Good God- Amber, is… is that really you?"

Belle's blue eyes lit up in extreme hope. "Amber?" She took a very hesitant step forward toward the young woman.

Amber's sapphire eyes froze in absolute fear when she saw the couple looking at her like she was their salvation.

She took a step to the side, closer to Inusouta, who put a protective arm around her. Even though he wasn't in hanyou form he could smell the fear and terror rolling off her skin.

Chris stepped forward slightly, unshed tears in his eyes. "Amber… we found you. After six years of searching, we finally found you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Amber whimpered as her parents looked at her in a mixture of joy and relief. Inusouta's arm around her waist tightened slightly to let her know he was there for her.

The little boy, Jared, stepped forward and looked closely at Amber. "Are you my sister?" he asked innocently.

Amber gasped in horror. _I have a brother?_

Belle, her mother, put her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Yes, Jared. She's your sister."

Inusouta cleared his throat, his face deadly serious. "Excuse me, but how do you know that my fiancée is the daughter you are looking for?"

_Fiancée… I like that…_

He hasn't even asked you to marry him yet! Pay attention.

The man stepped forward. "She looks exactly like my wife did when we met in high school." He smiled warmly at Amber, as if there had never been thirteen years of separation between them. She cowered slightly against Inusouta's side.

Belle looked confused. "Amber? Honey? Don't you remember us? We're your parents."

Absolute cold fury flashed in Amber's gaze. "I remember you," she said in a voice that could've frozen the sun. "Believe me, I remember you."

They both looked taken aback at her icy words. They exchanged a confused look. "Darling… what's wrong? We thought you'd be delighted to see us after so long."

"Oh, I'm delighted. I'll be even more delighted when you leave here and never look back."

Chris walked forward toward her, pausing only when he saw the deadly protective look in Inusouta's gaze. "Amber, we've come to take you home. Your brother needs you… we need you."

Amber's sapphire gaze flickered to the young boy looking back at her with identical eyes. "Your son looks fine to me. Now leave."

"It's not Jared," Belle said nervously. "It's your other brother, Tristan. He's… he's got leukemia."

A long moment of silence passed as parents and daughter stared at each other.

Blue eyes looked at her mother in absolute boredom. "So… you had two other children that you decided _not_ to throw away. Was it because I wasn't a boy? Instead of tossing me in a dumpster, you threw me at Obaasan Akina like so much garbage and never thought twice."

Shock filtered across her parents faces. "It wasn't that at all!" Belle cried in dismay. "Your brother… when he was born, he was so very sick..." she shuddered, as if the memory was too painful to recall. "And then, you started acting strangely- and when you started the nursery on fire, we decided that we would send you to your grandmother until Tristan got better and hopefully you had outgrown your violent streak."

She lifted a hand to her brow and rubbed her forehead. "We figured your odd behavior was because of the new baby, but then… those bizarre lavender flames…" She broke off, shaking her head. "But then Tristan was diagnosed with leukemia about seven years ago… His only hope of survival is a bone marrow transplant."

Chris nodded. "So we had Jared, but he's not a match. You're our only hope for your brother now. We've been looking for you for six years."

If Amber had been mad before, she was absolutely livid now. "You… you _bastards_…" she hissed. Inusouta inwardly jumped a little at her language, but he knew it was well-founded. He was proud of his little vixen for standing up to her parents after the years of agony they had put her through by ignoring her for thirteen years.

The air around her seemed to stir and her eyes flickered, the now-familiar scent of her new youki becoming apparent even to his dulled senses. "I cannot _believe_ the nerve of you people. You show up here after more than a decade of pretending I don't exist and expect me to help the child you _did_ want?"

Chris stepped back, pulling his wife and son back with him. "Belle, she's doing it again," he said under his breath, terrified.

Inusouta's ears would've perked forward if he had been in hanyou form. _It? Again?_

He watched his mate as she radiated supreme fury. Her features changed, as they had when she had found release in his arms last night, only with a major difference- her anger. A long, gold tail appeared behind her, bristling in rage. Human ears vanished and two large golden triangular ears tipped with black were suddenly laid back flat against her head, almost blending in with the amber-gold of her hair. Her hands, which now sported long claws, clenched into fists so tightly that blood ran between the cracks of her fingers and dripped steadily onto the courtyard pavement. Her teeth were bared, revealing lethal fangs.

She had transformed into a kitsune hanyou, right before his eyes.

And her family's, as well. Little Jared looked at his sister in a mixture of amazement and curiosity, while the parents stared in horror.

Inusouta gave Chris a bored look. "So you say this happened before?" he said nonchalantly, as if discussing the weather. _Maybe I __**am**__ Oji-sama Sesshoumaru's pup…_

Chris's eyes were wide in revulsion. "Y-yeah… when she was four. We… we were taking care of T-Tristan… and she got mad for some reason… and suddenly she looked just like _that_." He shuddered. "Then she set fire to the nursery- with us in it! As if that weren't horrible enough, it was those eerie lavender flames! She's a freak!"

_Ooooo… bad choice of words there, pops. Now you're making __**me**__ mad…_

Amber's eyes narrowed, the whites flickering to an emerald green. "Leave," she growled as she held out her bloody hand toward them, her slashed palm facing the sky. ("_Kitsune-bi_!")

Lifting the lavender fireball, she made ready to engulf Chris and his wife and son in flames.

"Chris, please! We still need her to save Tristan!"

A thought managed to filter through the anger in her head. Amber lowered her hand, diffusing the fireball while still glaring at the people who had given her life. "If I go with you to help your son, will you let me return here and never bother me again?" she asked in a low, deadly voice.

They both nodded, terrified. "J-just… change back, okay?" Belle pleaded.

The hanyou girl glanced down at herself, confused. "Change?"

She gasped as she saw the bloodied claws on her hands and the long golden tail stretching out behind her. Whirling she faced Inusouta, who grinned down at her.

Immediately the traits were gone. She was the ningen girl again. Apparently she had no control over her transformations- she wasn't even aware she could change. _Hmmm… this bears investigation…_

The two humans relaxed now that Amber appeared normal again. She fixated them with a death-glare. "I'll go, but as soon as your blasted son is well, you sign off any knowledge of me. I will be free to go where I want and be with who I want."

They nodded again. "We understand," Chris agreed.

Inusouta put a hand on Amber's shoulder. ("Kanojo… you do not have to go. You have no obligations to these people.") His golden gaze faltered. ("Don't… don't leave me…")

She gave him a shaky smile. ("Don't worry, you bad dog. I'll be home in no time.")

_Home. With Inusouta._

Still his eyes held worry and sorrow. ("Onegai… I don't want you to go…")

She turned to the couple still watching them, completely clueless as to the subject of their conversation. "How long?"

Chris cleared his throat. "A week. Two, tops."

Turning back to Inusouta, she gave him a smile she simply didn't feel. ("There- you see? Two weeks and I'll be back in your arms.") Then she gave him a weak, private grin. ("And then we can get back to working on making our mating legitimate…")

Instead of smiling in return, he lifted a hand to caress her cheek. ("I… I don't know how I'm supposed to function without you near me…")

("You're a hanyou, 'Souta. You can do anything.")

He pulled her into a tight hug as Chris and Belle exchanged a glance. ("I… I've got something for you… come here.") He grasped her hand and led her over to Goshinboku, the last orange rays of the setting sun filtering over the horizon. The three humans watched in silence.

Holding her hands in his, he gazed into her eyes, fascinated at the love he found there. ("I know we don't have much time left… so I wanted to tell you… to ask you something.")

She raised an eyebrow at him. ("I'm not putting you in my suitcase.")

("No! Not that I wouldn't love that, but… it's just that… last night…")

Amber flushed prettily. ("Yeah. We're mated now, right?")

Inusouta sighed. ("Well, sort of, according to youkai traditions, hai. But…")

("But? Does this have anything to do with the pregnancy thing?")

He shook his head. ("I… well, I just thought… that maybe… we should get married… you know- a traditional human wedding.")

Amber stared at him, uncomprehending. ("You're serious.")

He made an Inuyasha-esque snort. ("Of course I am! I wouldn't have said anything, otherwise.")

She pondered that for a moment, her finger pressed against her lips in thought. ("I… I don't know what to say.")

Carefully he reached into his dark blue haori and pulled out a small box. ("I would hope you'd say 'yes.'")

Slowly she opened the box, grinning in unabashed delight. A white-gold ring rested inside, topped with a single perfect diamond.

He flushed slightly. ("I… I wasn't sure if you'd like it…")

She slid the ring on her finger, amazed that it actually fit. The diamond glittered in the dying sunlight. ("It's perfect,") she choked out, trying not to cry. She lifted her gaze to his, smiling brightly. ("Just like you.")

The black-haired hanyou-in-human-form raised an eyebrow at her. ("Shall I take that as a yes?")

Laughing, she flung her arms around his neck. ("Hai, you bad dog. That's a yes.")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inuyasha grinned down at his son and his mate as they embraced from his perch high in Goshinboku's branches. He was tremendously proud of his boy. _Wasn't sure he'd be able to do it… guess it was those nosy bastard parents of Amber's that rushed the situation._ he thought as he scratched the back of his ear with his foot, _that scene seemed… strangely familiar…_

Although,

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Amber stared out the window of the airplane that was flying her back to the States. A black stuffed dog with gold eyes and matching collar sat on her lap, held tightly by the hand that bore Inusouta's engagement ring. Her "mother" sat next to her, having spent the last eleven hours trying to ask her about her life since they had last seen her (when she was only four bloody years old, for God's sake…) only to get that same blank look of complete boredom and apathy. Finally, finally they would be at LAX and then a mere four hour flight back to Wisconsin.

Her grip on the small dog, which she had named Kuroinu (after Inusouta's mother had explained that had been one of the names they had considered for their son when he was born), tightened slightly, wishing she were holding the real-life black-haired doggie she loved so much.

The giant aircraft finally descended and eventually landed, allowing its ningen passengers to disembark. She walked slowly, disheartened, down the ramp and out into the waiting area.

Chris and Belle were talking and smiling as if nothing were wrong in the world, trying to look as if they were simply two loving parents taking their two children on vacation. Amber scowled slightly, then decided the expression wasn't worth the effort.

There was a half hour layover until their flight left for Wisconsin, so they led their children toward the gift shops to pass the time browsing. Amber's gaze drifted over the cheesy merchandise without really seeing it until a bin of stuffed animals caught her eye. Drifting over slowly, she stared at the small stuffed fox gazing back at her with emerald green eyes. The fur was a soft gold-red, with black feet and black tipped ears. Immediately tears filled her eyes. _Shippou-sama… Kohaku-sama… I left without saying goodbye…_

She picked up the stuffed fox with a half-hearted grin. _Now, we're even…_ Turning, she went to the counter to pay.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

_Well, here we are. Halfway around the world from the man we love._

You've got a talent of stating the obvious.

The obvious would be that we made a bad decision.

It certainly seemed that way. She looked around the room Belle had shown her to, bringing her luggage in behind her.

"This is your room," she had said cheerfully. "We decorated it just for you when you were born."

Amber had stared at the room in something akin to desolation. It was pink and purple, with a wallpaper border around the top of the wall depicting white rabbits frolicking in foliage. Perfect for a little girl.

Which she was no longer. She was a woman now, who had known the touch of a man, the man she loved. A man she planned to marry as soon as she got back to Japan. Her hand drifted to her stomach- would their one night of mating prove fruitful, as it were?

Belle had tried to hug her as she left, but Amber had just stood there, motionless. Finally, the older woman had left her to sit in her room and think.

_Something feels wrong here. We shouldn't have come._

I know. But we have to wait until we do that bone marrow transplant for their son and then use the return ticket to get back home.

Interesting that you refer to him as 'their son' and not your 'brother'.

He is no relation of mine. He may have the same blood as me, but I claim no kinship to any of them.

Inuyasha-dono… Kagome-san… Izayoi-chan…Suki-chan… Shippou-sama, Kohaku-sama, and little Haku-chan… they're my family now.

Especially my Inusouta.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Inusouta paced back and forth for the umpteen-millionth time across the courtyard. Inuyasha leaned against Goshinboku, watching his son fret himself into a tizzy. ("You know… pacing won't bring her back any faster.")

The young hanyou ran his hands through his already-tousled black hair. It was obvious that he had been doing that particular motion several times recently- something he never did. ("I just wish she would come back. It's been over a month since she left. She hasn't called, hasn't written me- nothing. It's like she disappeared.")

Inuyasha nodded slowly. ("Your okaasan finds it odd, too. She expected to hear from the girl long before now.")

Suddenly Inusouta stopped, staring at his father. ("Kami, Chichi… you don't think her plane went down, do you? Or that she's been in an accident?") he rambled on, his face showing absolute terror at his thoughts that were running rampant. ("Or… oh, shit… what if she was pregnant and she miscarried? What if she hemorrhaged and she's dying without me? Damn it, damn it, damn it… I never should've let her go!") He crouched down and slammed a fist against the pavement.

The silver-haired hanyou heaved a sigh. ("You're turning into your okaasan,") he grumped. ("Just wait it out- she'll either contact you or she'll come back, and then you'll see you were worrying for nothing.")

Inusouta scowled up at his father. ("You'd better be right, old man.")

("Inusouta!") Kagome's voice rang out across the yard. ("There's a package here for you!")

Curious, both males walked into the house, eyeing the package sitting on the table. Inuyasha poked it with a claw. ("Who's it from?")

Inusouta read the address, written in a mixture of English and hiragana. His eyes went wide. ("It's… it's from Amber.")

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a glance, then watched their son as he carefully opened the small brown box.

Inside was a brand new red-gold stuffed fox with bright green eyes. A dark blue ribbon was tied around its neck, and fastened in the middle of the bow…

…Was the engagement ring he had given Amber.

Completely stupefied, he picked up the animal and stared at the ring attached to the ribbon around its neck. He didn't move for a long time.

His mother noticed a note in the box and lifted it out, reading the perfect Japanese.

("'Dearest Inusouta… Gomen nasai, but circumstances have changed and I am unable to marry you or return to Japan. With my obaasan's death my parents have resumed their status as my legal guardians until I am 18- which won't be for another six months. They have complete control over me and refuse to allow me to return to you. They have placed me in a special facility with hopes of finding out what's wrong with me. Apparently my little "display" frightened them more than it had when I was four, so now they are looking into doctors to find a cure for my "ailment." I don't know if they have a cure for youkai blood, but I know I don't want it.

'As it is, I was only barely able to send you this package. I still have my Kuroinu to remind me of you and our short time together- I hope that you will look at this little stuffed fox and remember me occasionally as you grow older. I wish your parents and neesans the best- they were more like family to me than these people that claim they are my relatives.'")

Kagome paused, looking at her son through tear-filled eyes. The poor man was slumped over, clutching the little fox as if it were a life preserver. She turned back to the letter and, clearing her throat of the sob that had lodged itself there, finished reading.

("'You, my beloved Inusouta, were the absolute best thing that could've ever happened to me. Even though it's ending this way, I wouldn't have changed a thing- except I would've told you I love you a lot more. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday.

'Your one-time kitsune love, Ryoushi Amber.'")

Numbly Kagome lowered the letter, tears falling gently down her cheeks. She cried for the unfortunate girl who had written the letter out of love and desperation, and she cried for her poor baby boy, who was now sobbing uncontrollably, hugging the little fox with one arm while the other arm rested on his up-drawn knees, his hand clenched so tightly that blood appeared from inside his fist and dripped onto his jeans.

Looking up, she saw that her son had turned hanyou in his anger and his sorrow. Inuyasha looked ready to do some serious damage to someone. ("This isn't right. Those bastards are supposed to be her fucking parents for Kami's sake!")

Inusouta ever-so-slowly lifted his head, his gold eyes burning and his ears flat against his head. The whites of his eyes flickered crimson, which startled his parents to say the least. ("I'm going to get her,") he growled, deep and deadly.

("_They will pay dearly for taking my mate from me_.")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

A golden-haired girl sat on the simple hospital-looking bed, her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin resting lethargically on her knees. A black stuffed dog with a gold collar was held tightly in her arms, where it had remained since the girl had first arrived. Her blue eyes, once brilliant and alive, were now dull and lifeless as she stared at the blank white wall of her tiny room. Extremely tiny windows, at the top of the exceptionally high walls, let in a sliver of moonlight that shone across her pallid features.

She was sick. That much was obvious. She refused to eat, refused to talk, refused to do anything except sit on her bed and clutch her stuffed dog. She had lost weight, becoming nearly gaunt, causing the white shirt and pants that she was required to wear to hang off her frame like sheets.

And she had only been in this place three months.

Three months since those who claimed to be her parents had thrown her away again. This time they tossed her into an asylum, because they believed she was crazy. That she was dangerous. And so the drugs were begun… the mind-numbing concoctions to try and calm her down.

It had been over four months since she had last seen Inusouta… or was it? Had she really met him? Or was he just a dream that she had made up? Sometimes she wondered. Only the black dog in her lap would confirm that he was real, that Inusouta had really existed, that he had once loved her and lain with her.

Lifting her head weakly, she stared up into the moonlight. Outside, the full moon smiled mockingly at her, reminding her of the night she and her beloved had joined under a canopy of trees. Desperate to remember her love and the happy times with him and his family, she closed her eyes and began to sing inside her mind.

_I want to change the world… Jounetsu tayasazu ni... Takanaru mirai e te wo nobaseba... Kagayakeru hazu sa it's wonderland..._

_Kimi no kokoro furueteta asu no mienai yo... Nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu... Kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa... Nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte... Bokura mezameru..._

She barely registered the tears sliding down her cheeks. So many had fallen in the past weeks...

_I want to change the world... Nido to mayowanai... Kimi to iru mirai katachi doreba... dokomademo toberu sa... change my mind... Jounetsu tayasazu ni... Shiranai ashita e tsubasa hiroge habatakeru hazu sa... _

("_Kaze no Kizu_!!")

The girl looked up feebly at the sound, an almost-forgotten voice. Did she imagine it, as she had dreamed of so many things that were no longer real? A flare of yellow light blasted through the windows and opened a rather large hole in the wall near the ceiling. The weakened girl only barely managed to protect her face from the falling debris. Dull, void blue eyes winced in the abundant moonlight.

A silhouette stood on the crumbling wall, holding a huge fang-shaped sword. Long hair billowed down the figure's back and two triangular ears rotated in the darkness. The figure appeared to be wearing loose, voluminous pants, gathered at the ankles, and a shirt with long sleeves that were very wide at the wrists. Two gold eyes shone down at her from the dark shadow, glowing with a life of their own. The girl squinted in the bright moonlight.

Abruptly the figure jumped down to land in front of her. So weak from hunger, from heartache, from the agony of being rejected again, not to mention completely drugged by the sedatives they gave her on a regular basis, she didn't even have the strength to be frightened. She only clutched her stuffed dog closer.

A shaft of moonlight illuminated the figure's face. A handsome, loved, familiar face peered at her, sniffing. He sheathed the sword, which seemed to transform as it went into the sheath.

"Amber? Amber Ryoushi?"

_Amber Ryoushi… we were called that once… weren't we?_

I… I think so… before they brought me here.

That's not a good name, then. Weren't we called something else?

The girl shook her head, stuttering out a hoarse "No." The man sniffed again.

"Amber, your scent has changed slightly, but I know it's you. It's me- Inusouta. I've come to take you home."

Her dull eyes blinked. "No… not… Amber... Ryoushi…"

"Dammit, I know you're Amber!"

("K-Ko…ha…ku…")

This time he blinked. "Kohaku? Hai, that's your name too. But you've always been Amber to me."

A fierce light flickered in the vacant orbs. ("No… not Amber... Ryoushi… I… am Higurashi… Kohaku… Kohaku…")

Inusouta's heart stopped for a moment before beating hard and proud. Gingerly scooping her frail form into his arms he nuzzled her pale skin. "Kami, itoshii… what have they done to you?"

She blinked fuzzily. "Drugs… to keep me calm… because I'm dangerous…"

He growled. _Fucking bastards… I should **Kongousouha **their asses all the way to Sengoku Jidai!_

"Inu… souta?"

He glanced at her, so delicate and weak in his arms. ("Shhh, kanojo. I'm taking you home.")

She sighed, relaxing against his warm chest, snuggling her Kuroinu. ("Home…") she echoed.

Holding her tightly, he leapt out of the destroyed room and disappeared into the night with his precious treasure.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Belle Ryoushi yawned as she snapped on the light. Sleepily she picked up the phone receiver as it rang for the fourth time. "Nyello?" she mumbled, rubbing her eye.

Abruptly she sat up, all traces of tiredness gone. Her blue eyes went wide in shock. "_What_ happened?" she cried at the person on the other end of the line.

Chris sat up as well, looking at his irate wife in confusion. "What's wrong, Belle?" he asked.

Belle heaved a huge sigh of disgust and turned to her husband. "Amber's gone."

His eyes went wide as well. "What? How?"

"Some sort of explosion in her room and she escaped out of the resulting hole."

"Don't those jerks know we've paid them good money to keep her in line?" Chris grumped. "I thought they were keeping her so doped up for the last two months that she wouldn't be capable of doing anything like that."

Belle paused, listening to the person on the phone, then sniffed disdainfully. "They say she was given a high dosage of tranquilizers at their last check on her at ten. There was no way it could've been her. Also, the blast appears to have been from outside the building."

Chris looked confused. "But… you think someone broke her out of there? No one knew she was there."

Belle shook her head as she listened some more. "Well, we've paid you a small fortune to keep her and you've lost her!" she yelled into the phone. "We expect a full refund unless you find her and put her back!"

Slamming the receiver down, Belle scowled as Chris punched the mattress with a fist. "Dammit," he muttered. "If anyone finds out that abomination is related to us, we'll be laughingstocks, not to mention ostracized. We have to find her and put her back in that institution immediately before she turns into a freak again or uses those eerie powers."

Belle agreed, nodding. "This time we'll make sure no one can find her."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

("I'm gonna fucking kill 'em.")

Inusouta growled as he glanced at the address in his hand, the location where his mate's "family" was living. _They threw my mate into a loony bin. They are going to **pay**._

He paused at the driveway of a particularly nice-looking house. He had walked from the hotel he was staying at- which was only a few miles away, given the small town they were in- to the Ryoushi's address. Good thing Inusouta was excellent with directions.

Inusouta was dressed quite impeccably in a dark blue suit, complete with crisp white shirt and blue tie. His hair was pulled back in his usual low ponytail. He looked both lethally handsome and delightfully dangerous.

Glancing at the address, Inusouta nodded to himself. Purposefully he moved gracefully up the driveway and to the front door.

Inusouta lifted one hand to press the doorbell, but found he couldn't do it. He froze, having to do some serious control to keep from shifting back to hanyou on the spot. Once he had regained control, he pushed the button. A soft, musical chime sounded within the lovely home.

Several moments went by. Finally, a robe-clad man opened the door, eyeing the stranger on his porch warily. "What do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

"Indeed I do, Mr. Ryoushi," Inusouta said in precise, clipped tones. "I am here regarding your daughter."

Chris Ryoushi relaxed slightly and moved aside to let Inusouta into his foyer. "You must be from the institution. My wife is very upset right now- she's ready to have kittens, I swear."

Inusouta blinked in boredom. "Interesting statement, Mr. Ryoushi."

The ningen harrumphed. "Look, you just need to find the girl and put her back in the asylum immediately. If it becomes known that we're related to a creature like that, we're ruined."

The hanyou just barely managed to control his anger and not slice through the human like a loaf of bread. "Trust me, Mr. Ryoushi, your daughter is safe. She is where she belongs."

Chris let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God." He gave Inusouta an approving look. "You people sure work fast. I'll be sure to send your boss a bonus just for you."

Inusouta's eyes turned to gold ice. "I said she is where she belongs, Mr. Ryoushi. I did not say she was back in the asylum."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Where is she then?" he asked with a touch of annoyance.

"She is waiting to return with me to our home in Japan."

Chris narrowed his blue eyes at the man in front of him. "There's something familiar about your eyes…" His own flew open in shock. "You… you're that… that Japanese tour guide! The one who told us Amber wasn't living at that shrine!"

"It is good to see that you are not a complete incompetent."

The human glared at him. "What do you want? How did you find this address?"

"That is not your concern. Just be aware that I am taking my mate back home where she belongs. If I ever see you or your wife anywhere near us again, I will not hesitate to kill your precious Tristan."

"You bastard! You have no right to threaten my son!"

Inusouta moved forward in the blink of an eye and had the thick human dangling in the air by a suddenly-clawed hand around his throat. He gave the man a bored, deadly look, made famous by his emotionless uncle, pricking the tender skin just enough to draw blood.

"You… you're a freak! You're just the same as her!" Chris stuttered out, his eyes wide with fright.

He realized that his control over his transformation had weakened and he was now visible as a hanyou. At the moment, he didn't really care, either. "If anyone is a freak," Inusouta growled as he took a step forward, "either you or your spouse would undoubtedly qualify."

"You and her… you're both abominations," Chris muttered, thinking he was speaking too softly to be heard.

"We are hanyou, you disgusting piece of garbage. In your tongue, we are sometimes called half-demons."

The human whimpered, staring in horror as if he were looking upon the Devil himself.

"I've rescued _my fiancee _from that filthy asylum," he said, low and deadly. "And I will be taking her back home to Japan."

Chris choked out from around the hand that held him aloft. Inusouta let him drop to the floor, where he looked up at the expressionless hanyou with fury on his face. "You can't just take her, you know," he hissed. "She's still legally ours. You'll be kidnapping- I'll have you thrown in jail."

Inusouta paused on the threshold as he made to leave the house. He gave the man a glare from Hell that would've made his Uncle Sesshoumaru proud. "Not unless I marry her first."

With those parting words, he turned and left as if nothing had ever happened.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inusouta glanced down at the limp, frail girl snuggled under his arm. They were on a plane, heading west, and she had spent most of the time sleeping off the sedatives they had given her. Her eyes were finally open again but she was so weak she couldn't move much. "Wh-where… are we… going?" she murmured.

"I'm taking you home, kanojo."

She shook her head slightly. "You… you can't. I'm… still under… the guardianship of my parents. They'll come for me… They'll put me back… back in the white room…" she began to shiver uncontrollably.

He held her closer. "No… We're getting married. Then they can't take you from me."

Again the head shake, stronger this time. "We can't… there's a waiting period… before you can get married… and then there's birth certificates… and driver's licenses… it's not possible."

"In Japan, we only need parental or guardian consent, which Shippou and Kohaku can write up for you. No need to worry about the Ryoushis any longer."

Hope began to grow in her eyes. "Really? We're getting married?"

In response he pulled out a familiar stuffed fox, the navy blue bow still tied to the ring he had given her. "I believe this belongs to you, kanojo."

A tear slipped down her cheek as he untied the ribbon and removed the ring. Shakily, she lifted her hand so he could slide the ring on.

She sighed sadly. "It doesn't fit anymore."

Inusouta brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "Don't worry. It will again soon."

Blue eyes sparkled for the first time in months. ("Aishiteru, you bad dog,") she whispered.

He grinned. ("Aishiteru, vixen,") he replied as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inuyasha grumped from his seat in the corner of the hut. ("Don't see why he couldn't just marry her in this time and be done with it. Then Shippou and his mate could be there to make it legal rather than doing all this farting-around.")

Kagome glared at her mate. ("Stop your complaining. They can't get married in this era because then it won't have any bearing in my time. They have to wed in a modern ceremony by an authorized priest.")

The couple had received a phone call from their son during his flight's layover in California. He confirmed that he had Amber and that he was bringing her back to Japan to marry her. He asked them to get a letter stating that Shippou and Kohaku were her kin and that she had their permission to marry since she was under the age of 18.

He also related the story of his encounter with her father, after which he hinted at a sense of urgency in marrying her. Kagome and Inuyasha completely understood and had headed for the well.

Shippou and his mate stepped into the hut, Kohaku carrying little 'Haku in her arms. They both sat down, looking concerned. ("Are you sure this will work in your time, Kagome? I mean, won't her parents come and override our approval?") Shippou asked.

Kagome shook her head slightly. ("I think that as long as we do this as quickly as possible, there won't be a chance for her parents to arrive in time. So will you do it?")

Shippou and Kohaku exchanged a glance. They both turned back to the miko. ("We'd like to try and go through the well,") Kohaku said quietly. ("That way your authorities know for certain that we are for this.")

This time Inuyasha and Kagome traded a look. ("It may not be possible,") Inuyasha pointed out. ("But it can't hurt to try.")

They nodded. ("I… I'd like to leave 'Haku here with Okaasan, Miroku-san and Sango-san, if that's possible,") Kohaku said hesitantly. ("In case something happens, and we can't get back, I want him to grow up to continue the line, so Amber-chan will be born in 500 years to fall in love with your son.")

Kagome grinned. ("I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all. One more kid won't trouble them too much.")

Shippou shook his head. ("You don't know our kit very well,") he said dryly.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

A few hours later the four adults stood around the Bone-Eater's Well, looking rather anxious. Well, three of them looked anxious- the hanyou looked irritated as usual.

("Let's just do this and get it over with. I want to be there before Inusouta and Amber get back.")

The other three nodded. They all grasped hands in a circle around the well, and then Kagome muttered a "Here goes nothing" prayer under her breath as they all jumped in. A familiar pink light engulfed them and they were gone.

Kohaku opened an eye and looked up cautiously. ("Why is it so dark?")

Inuyasha and Kagome grinned. ("Because we're in a well-house. We did it- you're in the future.")

Shippou laughed as he scooped his mate up and hopped out of the well, landing next to the stairs. Setting her down carefully, he walked out into the courtyard, looking around in amazement. Kohaku, who was holding his hand, stared in wonder. ("Where are all the trees?") she asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha, who followed them out of the well-house, had to restrain their chuckles. "Well… the trees… are kinda gone. We still have Goshinboku, though,") Kagome replied as she gestured to the god tree. Then she pointed to the house. ("That's where we live now. Come on inside, and we'll see about getting you some modern clothing. I don't think you'll pass for Amber-chan's guardians in those outfits.")

Numbly they followed the miko into the huge, strange structure. Inuyasha snorted. ("I hope you plan on using something better than that pathetic kitsune illusion to hide that tail, runt,") he said to Shippou.

The kitsune gave the hanyou a Look. ("I've perfected my transformation art, old man, so don't worry about my tail. At least I'll be able to walk around without a bandana around _my_ ears.")

Inuyasha growled, looking like he was ready to thrash the haughty fox, when Kagome bustled them into their room. ("Here- you can wear some of our stuff.")

Shippou eyed the shorter man as he allowed Kagome to pull him into the room. ("That'll take a miracle.")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

A couple of hours and a multitude of outfits later, Shippou regarded his reflection in the mirror. ("Baka… I would've thought you could've grown a bit more over the years…")

Inuyasha clenched a fist. ("I did grow, runt!")

("Then why is it that I'm wearing shorts because all of your pants fall several inches short of my ankles?")

Kohaku, dressed beautifully in a light green cotton dress, placed a hand on her mate's arm. ("Love, it's only temporary. Kagome did say that she would take us shopping for appropriate clothing as soon as Inusouta-san and Amber-chan return, which should be anytime now.")

The kitsune and the hanyou eyed each other. ("Then I'd say this is a fine time to spar,") Inuyasha remarked.

Shippou nodded emphatically, grinning. ("Couldn't agree with you more.")


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A breeze blew across the courtyard of the shrine, rippling through both auburn and silver hair as Inuyasha, dressed in grey basketball shorts and a red tank top, with Tetsusaiga strapped to his waist, faced off against Shippou, similarly dressed in black shorts and a kelly green tank top. A hole had been cut in the back of the shorts for his tail, which swished slightly behind him as he took up a fighting stance.

Kagome and Kohaku watched the goings-on with a mixture of feminine disgust and bored irritation from just inside the house. ("They're worse than children,") Kagome muttered.

Kohaku nodded her head. ("I've always felt that I was raising two kits instead of just one,") she replied with a mock sigh.

The miko glanced at the slight swell of the other woman's belly. ("Soon to be three, huh?") They both broke out laughing.

("You hear that, you old dog? They're laughing at you!") Shippou taunted loudly.

Inuyasha growled. ("Baka kit!") he yelled back. ("I'll finish this in one blow!") He nimbly jumped toward the taller kitsune, his claws extended and ready to slash. ("_Sankon Tessou_!")

Shippou dodged the attack easily, jumping lithely to the side and rolling his eyes. ("Is that all you've got? You must be older than I thought.") Lifting both arms up over his head, palms straight up to the sky, he conjured an arc of turquoise flame. ("_Kitsune-bi_!") he yelled as he spun once around, lowering one hand so that the flame encircled him in a spiral, connected from one hand to the other. Stopping suddenly, he flung the fire-arc at Inuyasha.

The arc wrapped itself around the hanyou like a tornado, slicing and burning him in turns. When the attack dissipated, Inuyasha was breathing hard, his arm crossed in front of him to partially block the attack. His bare arms and legs were slashed- short, shallow cuts that trickled blood. Dirt and smudges covered his body and his clothes were ripped in places. Growling, he glared at Shippou, his gold eyes narrowed.

("See? My powers have fully matured, Osuwari-boy. I'm much stronger than you'd ever thought I'd be.") Shippou grinned, flashing fangs.

In reply, Inuyasha put a hand to his bleeding shoulder and flung a multitude of red crescents at the kitsune. ("_Hijin Kessou_!")

Shippou did a few lithe backflips before landing in a graceful crouch, watching as the blades hit the pavement, breaking the cement. One slashed his shoulder, drawing blood. He winced.

Kagome shook her head. ("You break it, you fix it!") she called out to her irritated mate.

Shippou darted forward, propelled from his crouch and pulled out a happa leaf. ("_Bunshin_!") Immediately there were at least a half dozen more Shippous facing off against Inuyasha.

The hanyou growled as the Shippous began to run around him. _His technique has been mastered to the point that each illusion gives off its own youki! I can't tell which one is him anymore!_

Fuck. Now what?

Um… punch and hope?

Deciding against using Tetsusaiga because of Kagome's aversion to having her home blasted apart, he slashed out with his claws, only to be kicked in the back by the true Shippou.

Inuyasha landed flat on his face, debris and dust flying up from the force of impact.

The kitsune landed in a crouch in front of the prone hanyou. ("Give up?") he asked cheerfully.

Inuyasha raised his head, glaring daggers. ("Not by a long shot, brat,") he barked.

Shippou turned around, tickling his long golden tail under Inuyasha's nose. ("Surrender, old dog. You can't beat someone younger and faster than you.")

Inuyasha made ready to take a bite out of the furry appendage when Kagome cried out in dismay. Both males paused, looking toward the shrine steps the miko was running toward.

Inusouta was walking up the long stairway, a very thin, very pale girl in his arms. She appeared to be so weak it was obvious the long trek up the stone stairs would've completely exhausted her waning energy.

Amber glanced up as Inusouta's parents hurried over with… _Shippou-sama? And Kohaku-sama? What are they doing here in this era?_ She blinked as Inusouta set her down on her feet ever-so-gently. She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind when she saw how battered Inuyasha was.

("Who beat you up, Inuyasha-dono?") she asked in awe.

Shippou laughed. ("Take a guess, kit,") he replied with a wink.

("Keh! I didn't get beat up!") the offended hanyou snorted.

Kagome patted her mate on the head, right between his ears. ("Of course you didn't, dear,") she crooned, as if consoling a child.

Inusouta shook his head. ("You look rough, Chichi.")

("Dammit, he didn't beat me up!!") he yelled.

Amber glanced back and forth between Kohaku and Shippou. ("You two look awfully… modernized. What's the occasion?")

Kohaku smiled. ("You are, honey. We're here to give you away for your wedding to Inusouta-san.")

Sapphire eyes went wide. ("Seriously?")

Shippou nodded. ("No joke, kit. Tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it.")

Tears spilled from her eyes as she walked carefully over to her ancestor and gave him a hug. He enfolded her in his arms, careful of how frail she'd become. ("Arigatou, Ojiisan,") she whispered.

The kitsune blushed. ("Kami… you sure know how to make a guy feel old.")

Amber turned and gave Kohaku a hug. Kohaku looked up at her mate, raising an eyebrow. ("If you're old, what does that make me?")

("Eternally youthful and breathtakingly gorgeous.")

Kohaku giggled as she released their descendant. ("Good answer,") his mate replied as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

Kagome pulled Amber aside for a moment with Kohaku. ("Now, I know you're still exhausted from your flight and everything, but if we're going to do this tomorrow, we're going to have to get clothes for Shippou and Kohaku-chan. Otherwise, I think Shippou will end up wearing shorts to your wedding.")

Amber laughed weakly, a sound she hadn't made in months. ("I'm fine. Hungry as a bear, but I don't think shopping will be a problem. I'm guessing you'd like me to come along?")

Kagome and Kohaku nodded, glancing at the men trying to listen in. ("We need to get you a gown, too,") the miko whispered in her ear. ("We want to surprise Inusouta.")

The young girl's eyes sparkled, making her seem much more alive than when she had arrived. ("Really? You'd do that? For me?")

("Of course. You're family.")

("To all of us.")

Amber looked stunned. ("I… I don't know what to say.")

Kagome grinned. ("Then I say let's go and get this party rolling!")

Kohaku walked away, grabbed her mate's hand and began pulling him toward the shrine steps. ("Let's go, you old fox,") she chuckled. ("We're going to make you look even more handsome than you already are.")

Shippou tossed his ponytail and managed to look very pompous. ("An impossible feat,") he droned, ("but you are more than welcome to try.")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

("Are you sure about this, Kagome-san? I mean, it seems a little extravagant…")

The miko smiled cheerfully. ("Absolutely not. This is the only time my baby boy is getting married, and you are going to knock him on his butt.")

Amber glanced again at her reflection. She was so gaunt that she was afraid that any dress would just make her look worse, but the dress they found actually seemed to hide a lot of her frailty and emphasize the curves she still had. It was a strapless ivory gown, with a beaded sweetheart neckline and taffeta pick up skirt with a chapel train. A simple gold and crystal tiara sat on her golden hair. All in all it was a dress fit for a princess- which, at the moment, she really felt like she was in a fairytale.

Luckily, the dress needed only to be taken in slightly at the waist, and when Kagome produced the cash immediately, the shop owner vowed to have it finished by the next morning.

("But how are you going to get Inusouta into anything but his traditional garb?") Kohaku asked as they left the bridal store. The males were in another section of the shopping district, dealing with men's clothing for Shippou.

Kagome grinned. ("I have my methods. Inuyasha is taking care of that- I made sure of it. Tomorrow morning he'll be hauling our son to back to the store to pick up his suit and that's that.")

Kohaku whistled as Amber giggled. ("Leave it to the miko…")

Kagome nodded firmly. ("That hanyou would be completely lost without me.")

They entered a store that specialized in trendy women's clothing and Kohaku looked around in awe. ("I can't believe women in this era wear this sort of thing…") She held up a very short skirt and examined it. ("Tell me this goes over something else.")

Amber and Kagome grinned. ("Nope. Sorry, babe. That's it. Just a skirt.")

Kohaku's brown eyes went wide for a moment, then she grinned, obviously something naughty having crossed her mind. ("You think that Shippou…?")

All three women broke out into wicked laughter. They were going to give the kitsune the shock of a lifetime.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Shippou glanced down at his new khaki pants and green dress shirt. ("You know what the difference is between you and me?")

Inuyasha gave him a bored look. ("That you're still a brat?")

("I look good in _every_ era.")

Inuyasha was dressed in black dress pants, red dress shirt, and (much to his dismay) black shoes, and had even managed to tame his long silver hair, tying it back much the same way his son did. ("I don't know why they wanted to go out tonight- Amber should be resting, not going out to eat.")

Shippou shrugged. ("She said she was starving and she wanted to celebrate before tomorrow. Something about an engagement party.")

Inusouta walked outside, looking extremely handsome in a royal blue silk shirt and black dress pants, with shiny black shoes. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail as well. He brushed imaginary lint off his sleeves as he approached the other males. ("I am somewhat concerned about your ears, Otousan,") he intoned, sounding like his Uncle Sesshoumaru again. ("I am curious as to what the women have in mind.")

The sound of giggling turned all three heads toward the house. Kagome stood in the doorway, looking quite mischievous in a very short red halter sheath dress that accented every delightful curve. Her hair was up, with wisps of black strands framing her face. She wore pink eyeshadow and red lipstick- something her family had never seen her wear. Inuyasha's jaw almost hit the ground. ("Oh, shit,") he mumbled under his breath.

Shippou and Inusouta exchanged apprehensive glances. If Kagome came out looking like that, how were their women going to look?

Shippou swallowed hard as his emerald gaze turned back to the house. There stood his mate, the mother of his children- wearing a modern-style dress that showed off more skin than he had seen outside of their bedroom. It was a short cocktail dress that flared out from her waist, which was still rather slim despite her condition, and hugged her curves up to her bosom, which was slightly swollen due to the pregnancy. A heart-shaped bodice with thin spaghetti straps supported the dress as it strained slightly against her breasts. And best of all, it was a dark turquoise-green. Light green eyeshadow and light pink lipstick emphasized her beautiful face.

Shippou licked his lips. _She looks absolutely __**delicious**_.

The two women giggled again. Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes. ("What's so funny?")

Kagome pointed at the almost-set sun. ("That.")

Somewhat confused, the males watched as the sun disappeared under the horizon. Instead of transforming into a hanyou, Inusouta remained the same. He turned to his father, who suddenly looked exactly like him, except that his eyes were dark grey rather than gold. It was the night of the new moon, and they had both forgotten.

("Where's Amber?") Inusouta asked.

("She's finishing up,") his mother replied. ("Come on, Kohaku-chan. I want to go let the driver know that we'll be just a minute.")

Kohaku gave her mate a Look with a certain twinkle in her brown eyes. ("Coming, foxy?")

Shippou nearly fell over in his haste to get to her side. ("Oh, _hell_ yes.")

The trio walked down the stone steps toward the waiting limo, which Kagome had rented for the evening. Inusouta looked back at the house. ("I'm going inside to look for her.")

Inuyasha snorted, which sounded somewhat less than impressive in his human state. ("Don't be so impatient, son. She'll come out.")

The young man ignored him as he stalked back into the house. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned around, looking at the darkening sky where the sun had set. How could he have forgotten that tonight was the night of the new moon? Too much crap going on in his life lately- that had to be it.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Amber looked around the porch, confused. _I thought we were meeting in front of the house… did I goof?_

Probably. Why don't you head around to the courtyard and see if they're waiting for you?

Agreeing with that logic, she walked carefully around the house, looking around for Inusouta and everyone. She was dressed in a short sapphire blue strapless dress with a short ruffle around the bottom hem. A sapphire teardrop necklace rested just below her neck, and her golden hair was pulled up with twin silver combs. Light blue eyeshadow and shell-pink lipstick completed her new look.

As she reached the courtyard, she saw a familiar head of long black hair, pulled back in his usual ponytail. He was wearing a red shirt and black pants, which she thought was rather odd- Inusouta seemed to wear mostly blue colors, but still… he looked good in red too.

She snuck up behind him, seeing as he was all alone. Feeling quite mischievous, she stood on her tiptoes and licked the rim of his ear.

("Fucking hell, woman! What in all the hells do you think you're doing?") he shrieked in a terrified voice as he jumped at least a foot in the air and a foot away. His eyes were wide in horror and shock.

Amber blinked. Had she done something wrong? ("Gomen nasai, love… I… I didn't mean to scare you.") She smiled sweetly at him as she took a step forward. ("I just missed you, you bad dog.")

He looked completely freaked out now, trying frantically to get away from her. She didn't really understand- was his mother behind her? She decided since she had Kagome's approval that she didn't care if she was. Gently she reached up with both hands and captured his cheeks, pulling him down for a rather passionate kiss.

("Um… I hate to interrupt, since you two seem to getting along _soooo_ well, but what are you doing?")

Amber's eyes flew open. Grey eyes stared back at her in absolute horror. _Grey eyes_…

Releasing the kiss but not her hands on his face, Amber turned slowly to see another Inusouta standing behind her, looking rather bemused with his arms crossed in front of him. He wore a sapphire shirt and black pants. His gold eyes sparkled in the dim light. _Gold eyes_…

Dread crawled up into her chest as she turned back to the man she had been kissing. His grey eyes- and they _were_ grey- were wide in confusion and shock. ("Inusouta!") he barked. ("Get your fucking crazy wench off me!")

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: Hai! For those of you who are wondering (and most of you who aren't) that last scene in this chapter was taken directly from the ongoing RP with ODUNova that the entire story of Destiny is based on. It was so funny I had to include it in the story. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed- your comments humble me and make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Arigatou, minna!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Amber released the man she held so fast it was as if the contact had burned her. _That voice… it can't be…_

Her bewildered blue eyes moved back to the other Inusouta behind her, who was still grinning in extreme amusement. She blinked, realizing that he wasn't hanyou, even though it was nighttime. ("Which… which one of you… is Inusouta?")

The grinning one in the sapphire shirt nodded. "That would be me, vixen," he said in English to prove it.

Warily she looked back at his twin in red. ("Then who is this? I thought you didn't have any brothers…")

The grey-eyed man glared. ("It's me, you baka wench. Inuyasha. This is what I look like when I'm human. It only happens on the night of the new moon.")

Absolute horror and mild disgust registered on her features. ("Are… are you telling me… that I… that I was just… kissing…")

("Your shuuto- your father-in-law.") Inusouta was nigh on laughing by this point.

"Bloody hell..." she gasped out in English, her eyes as wide as they could go.

("Yep. I'd say that pretty much sums it up.")

Inuyasha narrowed his grey eyes. ("Whelp, if you tell your okaasan about this I swear I'll _Bakuryuuha_ your scrawny ass.")

Inusouta bowed reverently to his father, grinning like a dork the whole time. ("Hai, sir. You have my absolute silence on the matter.")

Amber nearly expired on the spot from complete mortification. ("Can't I just curl up and die now?")

("Denied. We have a dinner engagement to attend.") He offered the crimson-faced girl his arm and escorted her toward the awaiting limo. ("Your chariot, madame…")

Kohaku looked up as the trio descended the long stone steps down toward them. ("It's about time, honey,") she said to Amber. ("We were getting worried.")

Inusouta gave a mysterious smile. ("We were… preoccupied.")

Kagome thwapped him on the arm as Shippou helped his mate into the black limo. ("You're supposed to wait until after the wedding for that stuff!") she scolded him.

Inusouta shot a grin at his father, who scowled even darker. ("Don't even say it, pup,") he hissed under his breath.

("Who's a pup? You look just like me. Why, we could practically be twins.")

Amber punched him weakly in the arm. ("Stop that! Bad dog!") She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, her face flaming. ("I swear, if I had a rolled up newspaper…")

Kagome nearly fell over with laughter. ("Rolled up newspaper! I'll have to remember that one!") Turning to her mate, who was rather flushed-looking, she gave him a mock-scolding. ("From now on, I won't use the _word_… I'll just spank your butt with a rolled up newspaper!")

Kohaku peered out of the open door. ("Does that work on belligerent kitsune as well?")

Shippou pulled her back inside. ("No.")

Inuyasha looked like he was ready to kill something- which would be a considerable feat considering that Tetsusaiga was in the house and he was currently human. ("Can we just get going already?") he yelled as he climbed into the limo.

Inusouta rolled his eyes. ("Well this should be fun…")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The entire affair was elegant, refined, and entirely foreign to the couple from though the well, not to mention Inuyasha, who, for lack of a better description, was the complete opposite of those first two traits.

The limo ride wasn't quite so bad because everyone (except Shippou) was a human, so the hanyous' senses weren't overloaded by the moving vehicle. Shippou simply sat facing forward and focused everything he had on not getting sick. Having ridden on Kirara innumerable times for so many years helped somewhat, but here he was enclosed.

They disembarked at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city, which served a cacophony of different types of food- French, Italian, American, and of course, Japanese. Amber was delighted, Inusouta merely curious. Inuyasha was beyond skeptical, causing Kagome to want that rolled up newspaper rather badly. Shippou and Kohaku looked quite bewildered at the different items.

Everything was fine until Inuyasha tried to order the instant ramen he loved so much. When he was informed by the well-polished waiter that they did not serve ramen, his mate tried to prevent the spew of invective that emerged from the hanyou-turned-human's mouth but was sadly too late. Poor Kagome, mortified at all the disgusted stares they were receiving, nearly used the _word_ to make Inuyasha behave.

Sporting a major sweatdrop accompanied with a severe eyetwitch at seeing his irate mate open her mouth to utter the subjugation word, Inuyasha decided to behave and let Kagome order for him.

Inusouta nearly collapsed from trying to contain his laughter. He also had the distinct impression that Shippou's tail- wherever it was hidden- was twitching madly with hysteria.

After that, dinner was somewhat normal. When Kagome ordered champagne to celebrate their upcoming wedding, the three with demon blood almost turned it down. After seeing his mate imbibing an entire three glasses in under twenty minutes (and scenting the change in both her sobriety and… other areas…) Shippou decided it probably wouldn't hurt to join the festivities.

Inusouta and Inuyasha both eyed their drinks somewhat warily. True, they were both in human form… a few drinks couldn't hurt, could it?

Amber and Kagome toasted each other amidst secretive giggles. The two males exchanged a glance, then gave in and joined them.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

A half hour and two more bottles of champagne later, the three men had to coerce their mates back into the limo. Kagome and Amber suddenly felt an insane need to start singing off-key at the top of their lungs all the way up the stairs to the shrine.

"'_YAPPAPPAA YAPPAPPAA II-SHAN-TEN  
hashagu koi wa ike no koi.  
YAPPAPPAA YAPPAPPAA II-SHAN-TEN  
mune no tai wa dakareTAI_'"

Wake mo wakarazu ni  
Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru  
kimi to atte kara  
Ranma Ranma de  
NANDAKANDA to suttamonda no seikimatsu

Shippou scratched his head. ("Who's Ranma?")

Inuyasha snorted. ("Hell if I know.")

Inusouta glanced at his father. ("He is the main character from some anime that Amber and Okaasan watched back when Amber first moved in. They were obsessed with it. He seems to be cursed or something so that whenever he gets doused with cold water, he turns into a girl. If the water is warm or hot, he turns back into a guy.")

Grey eyes went wide in shock and horror. ("Into an honest-to-Kami _girl_?") Inuyasha shuddered. ("Glad I ain't him.")

The younger man paused, eyeing his father rather peculiarly. ("Actually, Otousan, you look very much like Ranma right now… perhaps if we braided your ponytail...")

("I'm a hanyou, half-wit!") his father yelled back at him, furious to be compared to some fictional human character that turned into a female when wet! ("I don't look nothin' like some cross-dressing ningen!")

Kagome turned around suddenly, stumbling slightly. Amber looked back as well. The two women stared owlishly at the man in question. Amber then looked at her own confused mate.

("You' 'ight,") Kagome agreed, nodding quite vigorously. She eyed Inuyasha's red shirt and black pants as if seeing a red Chinese-style shirt and kung-fu pants. ("He does loo' jush like -hic- Ranma!")

Amber squealed. ("_Kawaii_!!") She gave a lopsided grin and proceeded to glomp her future husband- the right one this time. She clung to his sapphire shirt and rubbed her cheek against his chest. ("But I haz yoo, huh, yoo bad doggie? How lucky am I?") she purred.

Kagome wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders, hiccupping merrily. ("I'm th' lucky one,") she giggled. ("I gots both Ranma and In'yasha!")

Inuyasha groaned. ("Remind me not to let you drink alcohol any more, wench.")

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Amber sighed happily as she sat in Goshinboku with Inusouta, who had shifted to hanyou just to jump the two of them up onto a sturdy branch. The stars were dim, overpowered by the vast brightness of the city underneath them, but to her, the night couldn't be more beautiful.

It was nearing three in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. The alcohol had made its way through her body, leaving her with a clearer sense of sobriety now that she had several glasses of milk to counteract the effects of the liquor.

"We're getting married tomorrow, huh?"

Inusouta glanced over at his daydreaming fiancée. "Are you having second thoughts, vixen?"

She shook her head. "I just… can't hardly believe it. I though… I thought I'd be in that… place… for the rest of my life." She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again."

He pulled her closer. "Now you will see me every day. We will never be parted again."

Sapphire eyes went sad, distant. Immediately he grew worried. "What's wrong?"

"What… what if I can't get pregnant? Then… then our mating won't be considered valid. And… not only that…" She turned to him, her eyes large and alluring. "I… I really want to have your child."

He grinned at her. "Are you sure you're not related to Miroku? He's famous for asking nearly every young woman in Japan to bear his child."

She blinked. "You're kidding."

"I kid you not."

A faint blush stained her cheeks. "I don't want to bear anyone's child but yours, Inusouta."

A deep, wholly possessive chuckle rumbled up from his chest. "Don't worry, kanojo. I won't let you bear anyone's pup but mine anyway."

They sat in silence for a while, staring up at the velvet sky. When Inusouta cleared his throat, Amber looked at him askance. "Something on your mind?"

"Well… actually, I was thinking about how you had transformed that day when your parents came for you. I'm curious to see if you could transform at will."

She blinked. "At will?"

"Yeah… I can do it… I thought maybe you could too."

Nodding, she pondered that for a moment. "That's true… you can shift to hanyou or human whenever you want. And you think I could too?"

"Why not? It's obvious you have a hanyou form… it couldn't hurt to see if you can utilize it whenever you wish."

Several moments went by before Amber spoke again. "How… how do you do it? I mean, how do you will the change?"

Inusouta shrugged. "It's all a matter of concentration. I focus on my hanyou blood, forcing it to surface. It's harder to do on nights with a new moon, but I can do it briefly. Why don't you try?"

Feeling rather foolish and extremely skeptical, she agreed anyway. She closed her eyes, focusing internally, searching for her dormant kitsune blood.

A flicker of a spark, somewhere within her, caught her attention. Mentally she probed, trying to get a clearer image of what it was she had found.

"I… I think… I think I see something…"

Inusouta nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him with her eyes closed. "Don't let it go. Focus on it- pull it to the surface."

Droplets of sweat began to form on her temples as she mentally fought with herself to fan that tiny spark into life. She ground her teeth under the intense concentration.

If Inusouta had been in hanyou form, his ears would've drooped in disappointment. Already several minutes had gone by and not so much as a shimmer of change. "Don't force yourself. It was just a thought… no need to try so hard."

_No! I won't give up! I can do this!_

Her eyes snapped open as the spark she had found roared to life, filling her soul with warm, lavender flames.

Her body shifted, sprouting a long, golden tail and black-tipped triangular ears. Her nails became long, sharp claws and her incisors lengthened into lethal fangs.

She blinked in surprise. "Did… did it work?"

Inusouta stared at her in both surprise and pride. She had done it! She transformed of her own will! Sapphire eyes turned to him as she swished that long, luxurious tail. Vaguely he felt himself begin to harden.

Her eyes went wide as she sniffed delicately. "You… you're aroused, aren't you?"

This time his jaw almost hit the tree branch. "How… how in Kami's name could you tell that? You've never been a hanyou before!"

The grin she gave him was 100 percent vixen. "It smells like sex," she purred, leaning closer. "Only mixed with the scent of you." She inhaled again, her eyes half-closed, seductive. "It's quite intoxicating. How do you survive with a nose so sensitive?"

In response he pulled her to him, causing her ears to stand straight up in surprise.

"Enough, vixen. We're getting married in a few hours, and we both need sleep. Now get your tail inside and I will see you in the morning."

She gave him a sexy little pout. "Awww… you're no fun."

He winked as he shifted to hanyou and jumped down, watching her follow gracefully behind. "I'm plenty fun," he replied as his ears twitched merrily. "As well you know."

Amber sighed. "Do… do I have to change back? I kinda like being like this."

Inusouta shrugged as he escorted her inside. "Why not wait until tomorrow after the wedding to show everyone your new trick?"

"I suppose..." Closing her eyes and concentrating again, she doused the inner flames of her youkai blood, lowering them only to a small flame, resting patiently in the back of her mind. Her body shifted back to ningen normal and she felt the loss cleanly.

Inusouta kissed her good night- or rather, good morning, given that dawn wasn't too far off. "I'll see you in a few hours, koi."

"And then, we'll be getting married."

He winked as he walked up the stairs to his room. "You'd better prepare yourself for one hell of a wedding night."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Amber paced back and forth in her room, the full skirts of her wedding gown swishing softly with the movement. Her hair was piled up on top of her head in a graceful style, with wisps of strands escaping, granting her an elegant yet disheveled look. A few white flowers had been stuck into the coiffure to add a little style.

Kagome watched her soon-to-be daughter-in-law try to calm her nerves by walking around the bedroom. ("Relax, honey. In a few minutes, you'll be out there next to the man you love, pledging your love to him for all time.")

The poor girl gave an extremely worried glance at the miko. ("I'm scared, Kagome-san. What if my parents come for me before I can marry Inusouta?") Her face grew haunted, frightened to the core. ("They'll take me away… put me back…")

The older woman wrapped her arms around Amber's bare shoulders in a comforting embrace. ("Oh, sweetie,") she murmured sympathetically. ("Don't you worry any more. Soon you'll be married to Inusouta and they won't be able to do anything about it.")

Izayoi poked her head inside the room. ("We're ready, Okaasan.")

("Okay.") Kagome turned to the bride. ("Are you ready, Amber-chan?")

The young girl took a deep, calming breath. "Let's hope so," she muttered in English.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Inusouta glanced around the shrine courtyard, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Inuyasha poked his son's arm with a claw. ("You don't think those bastards will really come for her, do you?")

The younger hanyou, looking extremely sharp in a black tuxedo, gave his father a direct glare. ("I wouldn't put it past them, Otousan. You didn't see how her otousan reacted to her disappearance.")

Inuyasha had opted to wear a more traditional father-of-the-groom Japanese robe in varying shades of grey and black with red details. Kagome matched him perfectly in a blood-red floral kimono and grey obi.

Izayoi and Suki were Amber's bridesmaids and they were dressed beautifully in lavender floral and yellow embroidered kimonos, respectively. They had already appeared and were standing near the priest they had asked to perform the traditional Christian ceremony for the young couple. Kohaku sat in a chair nearby, dressed in a lovely turquoise kimono for the occasion. Everyone waited somewhat patiently under Goshinboku- the same place Inuyasha and Kagome had exchanged their own vows seventeen years ago.

Inusouta's attention was caught as his bride- escorted by Shippou, who was dressed quite handsomely in a dark green suit- appeared from around the house. She was still very thin, yet she glowed with an inner radiance that threatened to blot out the sun. Her dress accented her slender waist and billowed out around her legs, making it seem like she was dressed in soft clouds.

She had never been lovelier- except on their mating night.

The hanyou grinned in spite of his worries. Soon, she'd be all his, and her parents would have no control over her future at all.

Their eyes met as Shippou led them to a halt in front of the priest. ("Who gives this woman to this man?") he intoned regally, reading from an old bible.

Kohaku and Shippou stepped forward. ("We do,") they replied together.

Amber and Inusouta shared a grin of excitement as they held each other's hands.

"Wait!"

Everyone's attention turned to the new voice that cried out in English. Confusion reigned on every face. "Who are you?" Inusouta called out.

The boy- he couldn't have been more than fourteen years at the most- walked slowly forward, his emerald green eyes focused on Amber. His head was almost completely bald- only the barest auburn fuzz covered the scalp. He looked rather like a shaved young Shippou.

Kohaku blinked as she nudged her mate. ("Another of your unclaimed kits, darling?") she murmured. The kitsune shook his head.

"My name is Tristan Ryoushi," he replied as he approached, his eyes never leaving his sister.

"You're Amber's younger brother." Inusouta smothered a growl as he stepped between the young boy and his bride. "You're not taking her back to that asylum!" he snarled.

The non-English-speaking members of the group were relayed the translation courtesy of Suki. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. ("He ain't stopping this wedding,") he growled softly as Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders.

Tristan looked somewhat surprised. "I'm not here to take her back. I'm here to warn her. My parents are determined to see she's locked away for life. It was through the help of the doctors at the hospital that I was able to get a flight over here before them."

Everyone looked at the boy in extreme surprise. "You're… warning us?" Kagome asked gently.

He nodded. "I owe her my life- and I care about her. Our parents were wrong to do what they did, regardless of their reasons for it. She's my sister- the only one I've got- and I want her happy. I want her away from the insanity that our parents have got."

Inuyasha snorted after Suki translated. ("They're the insane ones and they put _Amber_ into the nut-house.")

Amber stepped forward to gaze at her brother, somewhat shocked that the slender boy was already taller than she was. Sapphire eyes locked with emerald.

"You're like me, aren't you?" she asked softly.

He didn't reply. Amber stepped closer. "It's okay," she said, reaching out a hand to him. "These people- they're the same. They'll understand. Those people who gave us life- they don't understand. They are not our parents. They are not anything to us." She gestured to the group behind her. "This is my family now. They understand who I am- what I am. And I guess that you are the same."

She closed her eyes and fanned the lavender flame in her soul into life, sparking her own transformation, which earned her another gasp from the onlookers. Her tail was hidden under her long, fluffy skirt, but the ears and claws were quite obvious.

Tristan's eyes lowered in shame. "They… called you a freak. I- I understood what you had done as a child, even if they didn't realize that it was wrong. That's why... I didn't dare show them… plus, I was so weak from the leukemia. But after you came… and you saved me…" He shrugged. "I'm strong enough to change now."

Suddenly, he sprouted a long, auburn tail and black-tipped reddish ears, which looked rather strange against the almost-baldness of his head. His human ears were gone. He held up his hands in a supplication gesture. The fingers were tipped with claws.

Amber smiled in understanding as everyone else collectively gasped in surprise. The priest crossed himself, earning him a rather irritated glare from Kagome.

"We are truly family, oniisan," Amber said as she held out her clawed hand to the brother she thought she hated. He took the proffered gesture and glanced at the others, nervous that they would shun him as his parents had shunned their only daughter.

Shippou, grinning like an extremely proud papa even though he didn't understand their conversation, dropped his illusion, revealing his normal kitsune form. Inusouta shifted to his hanyou form as well as Tristan's gaze moved over to him. Inuyasha snorted as Kagome nudged him, urging him to pull off the black bandana that had been covering his ears. Izayoi and Suki, both under the training of Inusouta, closed their eyes tight in concentration, finally shifting to their hanyou forms after a moment of intense focus.

Tristan blinked in absolute surprise. He looked back and forth between the two women who hadn't changed. Kagome chuckled. "Sorry, Tristan. The two of us are simple humans. Nothing special."

The boy shook his head slightly. "No. You are extraordinarily special. You accepted my sister when she had no one. You took her in and loved her as your own. In my book, you are better than family."

Suki whistled in appreciation. ("He's pretty deep for such a young guy.")

Inusouta cleared his throat. "I think, perhaps, we should hurry along with the wedding?"

Tristan nodded, allowing his transformation to revert. "The faster, the better." He took the bandanna Inuyasha offered him and wrapped it around his head, hiding some of his baldness.

Turning back to the priest, Inusouta indicated that he should continue. The poor priest, gazing at the hanyous and youkai in front of him, decided to ignore the appearance of the strange assembly and continued with a shortened ceremony with unshakable aplomb.

("You may kiss your bride, young man,") the priest finished, smiling broadly at the young couple.

Inusouta twitched his ears as he gazed at his new wife. Amber's own ears swiveled backwards, embarrassed at the gleam in his golden eyes. He scooped her into his arms and kissed her quite thoroughly before she could move another muscle.

Everyone broke into applause- including Tristan. Inusouta finally released his new bride, who turned to her brother.

"Tristan? Where will you go now? Our parents will still be able to hold sway over your life, and if they discover that you're a kitsune hanyou like me…"

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Kitsune? Hanyou? Is that what I am?"

Inusouta gave him a half grin. "A rough translation would be 'half fox demon.'"

The boy mulled that over for a moment. "I'm… not sure. After seeing their horrible behavior toward you my entire life, just because I was sick… I have no wish to see them ever again. Yet, you're right. They hold the keys to my freedom for four more years."

Amber glanced at her ancestors, who were watching them quietly, listening to Suki's translations. ("Shippou-sama? Kohaku-sama?")

The couple stepped closer to the siblings. ("What is it, kit?") Shippou asked.

("Can… can you take Tristan through the well with you… and let him stay with you in the past until he's eighteen and no longer under those people's guardianship?")

The couple exchanged a long glance. Kohaku turned back to Amber with a bright smile of welcome. ("Of course, sweetie. Shippou can train both of you in the kitsune arts that way.")

Amber bowed low. ("Arigatou, Kohaku-sama, Shippou-sama. You don't know how much that relieves me.")

Tristan looked somewhat baffled. "What's going on?"

Inusouta grinned at the young man. "You're heading to the past, my new oniisan," he replied with a gentle thwack on the back. "And you'll be getting both kitsune training and language education."

"Language? Past?"

Amber laughed as she gave her brother a hug. Each was somewhat dismayed to see that each was as thin as the other. "Don't worry. You'll see soon enough. And I'll be with you, every step of the way this time."

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Belle and Chris Ryoushi stormed up the house located at the top of the shrine steps. The angry man knocked harshly on the door, catching the attention of a lovely black-haired young girl with a voluptuous figure.

The girl opened the door slightly to speak with the irate couple. She blinked in confusion. ("Can I help you?") she asked politely.

"Where the hell is our daughter?" Chris roared at the girl. The young beauty's gold eyes narrowed as she turned her head slightly.

("Suki! I think those people are here!") she called out to her younger sister.

Soon they were joined by another girl- this one younger than the first- with the oddest silver hair the American ningens had ever seen. "You're here looking for Oneesan, yes?" the younger girl asked, her voice dripping with ice.

Chris glared at the girl. "Her name is Amber, and we're still legally her parents! She can't just run off to wherever she damn well pleases without our permission!"

Two sets of eyes, one gold and the other brown, gazed at the couple in absolute loathing. The younger one smirked. "You're too late," she taunted. "She's already married. She is no longer under your jurisdiction. So piss off and go home before we sic the dogs on you."

Belle spluttered in outrage as Chris started to turn red in fury. "_Married_?" he roared in disbelief. "We didn't give her permission to get married!"

Suki glared. "You didn't have to. She already had permission from her _family_. Which. Is. Not. _You_."

Belle sighed. "Come on, Chris. If she's in Japan, she's far away from us, and now she's her new husband's problem- along with his family. Let's just go home and take care of Tristan."

Suki didn't mention that Tristan had appeared at his sister's wedding, nor that he had traveled through the well to escape their insane grasp. How he had managed to travel all the way here without them knowing it was a mystery- one she really didn't want to solve. Just as long as they got out of their lives for good.

"Do that. Leave us alone. Next time we see you, we'll set the dogs on you."

Chris scoffed as his wife tried to pull him away. "What dogs? I've never seen any dogs around here."

Suki growled and shifted to hanyou, making the couple blink in shock. Izayoi, unable to understand the conversation but seeing her sister transform, followed suit, shifting to her silver-haired hanyou form.

"We're the dogs, you pathetic excuse for a human," Suki growled, deep in her throat. "We're inu-hanyou- half dog demons in your weakling language. And we won't hesitate to rip your throats out the next time you come here looking for our Oneesan."

Belle and Chris turned and fled, unwilling to risk their meaningless lives any longer in the pursuit of their bizarre daughter. Izayoi and Suki watched them in satisfaction as they disappeared down the shrine steps.

("Enough of dealing with the garbage,") Izayoi stated dryly. ("Let's go join everyone at Kaede's village.")

("Right behind you.")


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kohaku walked quickly toward where her mother was sitting quietly in front of Sango and Miroku's hut, staring at the horde of children doing their chores. The older woman glanced up as her daughter approached, her face brightening in relief as she realized her baby had come back safely from the future.

("Kohaku! My dearest one… you're back! I was so worried about you.") Kuri gave her daughter a warm hug.

Kohaku smiled at her mother. ("We were successful on more than one account, Okaasan,") she replied. ("Amber-chan's niisan has returned with us, ready to be trained in the kitsune arts alongside his oneesan.")

Kuri's eyes went wide. ("Amber-chan's niisan? I wasn't aware she had one.")

("Neither was she. He was deathly sick, apparently, and needed blood from Amber-chan to survive. She saved him and he returned to her. I will tell you the whole story later. But now, I want to hear about you. How was 'Haku?")

Kuri chuckled as she pointed to where Sango's son Sai was showing the little hanyou how to weed the garden. ("He's found a new hero,") she murmured, a sad little look in her eyes.

Kohaku smiled. ("So I see.") She caught the sadness in her mother's expression and sat down next to her carefully. ("Okaasan? What's wrong?")

Kuri gave a shaky sort of sigh. ("I… I'm not sure. It's just that… when I look at that boy… I see my beloved late husband.")

The younger woman glanced at her hanyou son. She wasn't sure how that worked, since 'Haku looked more like Shippou than anyone else. Before she could comment on it, Shippou and their two descendents appeared, followed by Inuyasha, Inusouta, and Kagome. ("Konnichiwa, minna,") Kohaku greeted them. ("I was just trying to catch up with my okaasan and we got somewhat sidetracked.")

Shippou walked over to Sai and 'Haku, scooping up his son who squealed in delight at seeing his father again. Kuri stared at them, her eyes distant.

("Miroku, I swear to Kami, if you _ever_ touch me again, I'm going to rip you a new _Kazaana_!")

Everyone's attention turned toward the house, where apparently Miroku and Sango were currently occupying. Inuyasha sniffed carefully. ("Uh oh,") he muttered.

Instantly he was the center of attention. ("'Uh oh' what?") Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes.

The hanyou sighed, stuffing his hands into his sleeves. ("Sango's whelping,") he replied, his cheeks flushing.

("Whelping?") came the confused chorus.

Inusouta shook his head. ("He means she's in labor,") he replied, giving his father a rather disgusted look.

Kagome nearly squealed. The women scrambled to their feet, heading for the front door of the hut. ("Sango! Sango, are you all right? Why didn't you tell us you were in labor?")

Inside, a sweating, laboring Sango huffed and puffed as she glared at her husband, who managed to look quite serene despite the murderous (or neutering) scowl on his wife's face.

("Every kid comes quicker,") she managed to reply between puffs, ("so I thought by the time I sent this hentai out to tell you, the baby would've been here.")

Miroku patted Sango's hand soothingly. ("Now, now, my lovely Sango,") he murmured calmly. ("Focus your breathing and soon our baby will arrive.")

("You don't need to tell _me_!") Sango roared indignantly. ("I've given birth to thirteen kids- _I know what I'm doing_!!")

Kagome rolled her eyes. ("She's got a point, Miroku. Why don't you just let her handle this?")

Miroku's calm look never faltered. ("Absolutely not. I've been present for every one of my children's births, and I'm not about to stop now.")

The miko checked her friend carefully, shaking her head woefully. ("Well, the fourteenth one's ready to arrive. The head's already coming out.")

Sango panted. ("No kidding,") she muttered as she pushed.

Within moments, a perfect little boy arrived, wailing his discontent at being removed from his warm, cozy environment and being thrust into this cold, bright world. Dark brown hair was matted against his tiny skull and his little hands were closed tightly into fists as if railing against the inhumanity of his predicament.

Kuri and Kohaku both grinned in remembrance of their own personal experiences with birth; Kohaku looking forward to giving birth to her second kit who was still growing patiently inside her. Kagome smiled wistfully, wondering if she and Inuyasha would be successful in conceiving another child. Amber blinked in wonder, amazed at such a little miracle and wishing with all her heart that she would be able to have a baby- or pup, as Inusouta called it- with her new husband. Otherwise their marriage (mating) wouldn't be considered valid by youkai law and she would still be considered available for claiming.

Miroku lifted his new son into his arms, gazing at him in love and absolute adoration. ("It's your turn, Sango,") he said softly, showing the newborn to his mother. ("You get to choose his name.")

Sango gazed at the babe silently for a few moments, thinking carefully. Her dark brown eyes lifted to Miroku's violet ones. ("He's going to be our last one, Miroku,") she said quietly. ("I can't do this any more.")

The ex-monk nodded, knowing this was coming. ("I know, love. I know you've said that after each child, but I agree with you this time. This little man will be the final addition to our vast family.")

Sango was quiet for a while, staring at her now-quiet son, who seemed quite content to be held by his father. ("I… I want to name him Kohaku. After my niisan.")

Kohaku and Amber groaned simultaneously. ("Not another Kohaku!") they whined good-naturedly.

The tired mother managed to laugh. ("I know… but I need to honor his memory. The least I can do is name my last son after him.")

Kuri nodded in complete understanding. ("That's why I named my daughter after my beloved late husband,") she said, holding onto the memories of her love carefully so she wouldn't break down in tears. Even after 19 years, she still felt the loss cleanly. ("My Kohaku was so handsome, so skilled. Even now, I can still see him as he was when we first met: dark brown hair, dark brown eyes… that adorable scattering of freckles across his nose that made him seem so much younger than he really was. I see him in my heart and I feel like I'm fourteen again.")

Everyone except Kohaku and Amber was staring at Kuri with mute disbelief on their faces. Miroku managed to speak first.

("Kuri… your late husband… was he… was he a taijiya? A youkai exterminator?")

Kuri nodded, somewhat surprised at his question. ("He said he and his aneue were the last survivors of an exterminator village that had been wiped out by the evil Naraku. He mentioned something about being unable to face his aneue again because of something horrible he had done, but I never pressed him about her. It was just too painful for him.")

Sango sat straight up, staring at the widow with absolute shock on her tired face. ("No… that's impossible…") she whispered hoarsely, her eyes wide and beginning to fill with tears. She tried to reach out to grasp Kuri's arm, but she was still too weak from the birth. Kuri moved over to Sango's side, concerned for her new friend's health.

Sango grabbed Kuri's hand and stared into the woman's eyes. ("You have to tell me,") she gasped as she tried to hold back the flood of emotions that threatened to spill over. ("Did your late husband… _your_ Kohaku… did he have a small scar on his right shoulder? One he wouldn't let you touch?")

Kuri nodded slowly, wondering how the woman could know about such a thing. ("There was also a scar on his hip- a result of-")

("An injury during weapons practice when he was 8,") Sango finished in a whisper.

A long, tense silence followed this announcement. Kohaku glanced back and forth between her mother and Sango.

Sango didn't move. She continued to stare at Kuri. ("What was his weapon?") she asked in a monotone.

("Kusari-gama. A scythe-like weapon with a long chain attached,") Kuri replied almost immediately. ("I still have it… in our home in the forest near my old village.")

Kohaku finally spoke up. ("Okay, if I understand this correctly, you're saying that my otousan Kohaku was the same Kohaku that was your niisan?")

Miroku glanced at the young woman. ("I think… that that is exactly the case, Kohaku. You are, if I'm not mistaken, our niece. And that makes…")

("Amber-chan our distant relative as well,") Sango finished, looking at the new bride.

Amber blinked. ("Nani?")

Sango burst into tears as she pulled Kuri into a tight hug, regardless of the fact that she had just given birth. Miroku had tears in his eyes as well as he held his newest son. Kagome was already crying.

Kohaku and Amber exchanged a look. ("Wow,") Kohaku murmured. ("I… I've got an obasan and an ojisan…")

Amber grinned. ("And a horde of itoko- cousins- as well.")

Kuri sniffled as she cried right alongside Sango. ("I thought… every time I'd look at your son… how much he reminded me of Kohaku…")

Sango nodded. ("You mean Sai? I know what you mean. He looks exactly like my niisan.")

("So much… it's almost as if…")

("He were Kohaku's reincarnation. Maybe he is.")

Kuri let out a little laugh. ("That would explain his attachment with 'Haku. Those two haven't been apart since we arrived here.")

Amber excused herself as the newly-realized sisters-in-law exchanged stories about the young taijiya that had started this whole thing. Outside, she found the men waiting patiently for word from inside.

Inusouta moved to his mate's side as soon as he saw her emerge. Inuyasha, Shippou, and Tristan were right behind him. ("Well?")

("It's a boy,") Amber said quietly, looking at Shippou. ("And Sango-san named him Kohaku-chan in honor of her niisan…")

Shippou nearly groaned. ("Not another Kohaku,") he muttered.

A wry laugh escaped the young girl. ("There's more,") she murmured.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. ("Not twins again, is it?")

She shook her head. ("No… but it would seem that Kuri's husband… Kohaku's otousan… was Sango's niisan.")

Inuyasha's and Shippou's jaws both almost fell to the ground. ("Say _what_??") Tristan only looked confused, as he still didn't understand the language.

Amber nodded. ("Even as we speak, Kuri-sama and Sango-san are exchanging stories- and everyone agrees that Kuri's husband and Sango's niisan were one and the same.")

Shippou stared in absolute shock at Sango and Miroku's hut. ("My adoptive parents… are now…")

("Your mother-in-law's sister- and brother-in-law. Yup. They're your mate's obasan and ojisan.")

Inuyasha shuddered. ("Weird.")

Inusouta raised an eyebrow at him. ("Not to mention that Amber and Tristan-kun are now related to Obasan Sango and Ojisan Miroku after all.")

("Keh! At least your wench doesn't share any blood with that hentai monk.")

Shippou shook his head, in amazement. ("How did this happen?")

Inusouta pulled Amber into an embrace as he smiled at his parents' old friend. She smiled up at her mate with all the love in her heart. Tristan grinned at his new brother-in-law from his place by Shippou's side. Inusouta placed a kiss on top of his wife's head before answering the kitsune with the only answer he had.

("It must be destiny.")

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo- The End -oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-****…Or is it?**


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kagome and Amber sat around the dormant fire pit of the hut, sharing a pint of Triple Chocolate Fudge ice cream they had brought along and giggling as the miko related tale after tale of the predicaments Izayoi would get her brother into when they were children and occasionally a story of a particularly "Inuyasha"-esque moment back when they and their friends were searching for the jewel shards.

After 18 years of searching, the last four shards still had not been found. They remained hidden somewhere in Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha wasn't as impatient in regards to searching for them as the years went by, only because his children were still young and he didn't want to endanger them by taking them with them when they traveled- and he also didn't want his pups to end up orphans in case something went horribly wrong.

Now that the "pups" were grown up- one with a mate, no less- he was ready to start searching some more- something that Kagome wasn't sure she really wanted to do. She was in her mid-thirties and already borne three children- trekking all over Japan just didn't hold the anticipation and thrill that it used to.

Inuyasha and Inusouta had been taking care of a few rogue youkai problems for the last couple weeks. Kagome believed it was because, like usual, they wanted to be blasting things with their swords.

The older hanyou had tracked down old Totosai and convinced (read: _threatened_) the ancient swordsmith to make Inusouta a weapon.

The senile old man did better than that- he made the young hanyou two. Twin katanas that could be locked together to create a double-bladed sword had been forged from both Inuyasha's and Inusouta's fangs.

_Ryokukenmeiyo_- Strength and Honor, as Inusouta had dubbed the weapon/s, was capable of blasting youkai just as easily as Tetsusaiga. He had yet to discover the techniques the blades were capable of, but he had plenty of time to work on that.

A soft knock preceded Kohaku, holding her newborn daughter, Midori, in her arms. ("I'm not interrupting, am I?")

The two women giggled again. ("No,") Kagome replied with a grin. ("We're just sharing embarrassing tales of our husbands.")

Kohaku grinned back. ("I've got a few about Shippou that would have you laughing for weeks.")

The kitsune poked his head in, eyeing his mate. ("Don't even think about it,") he warned her before waving hello (and goodbye) to Kagome and Amber as he removed Midori from her mother's arms and disappeared with the infant.

The three women laughed aloud and soon Kohaku was supplied with a spoon to help devour the rapidly depleting supply of ice cream.

Izayoi walked into the hut slowly, causing the three giggling women to glance up, somewhat surprised. The young woman looked like she had something serious on her mind.

("Izayoi? Honey, are you okay? What's wrong?") Kagome asked as she put down her spoon and stood up, moving over to her daughter.

Gold eyes remained locked, focusing on something in the distance. ("I… I don't know, exactly,") she replied, sounding very confused. ("I just feel… a weird sort of pulling.") She pointed out the door towards the distance. ("In that direction.")

Kagome stepped outside and was shocked when she, too, felt the familiar pulling sensation. ("That's a jewel shard!") she exclaimed, looking at her daughter. ("And you can sense it?")

Izayoi nodded. ("Yeah… I've felt it before, pulling me toward your room where you kept the chunk of the Shikon no Tama, but I didn't think I should tell you.") She looked down at the ground, suddenly saddened. ("Chichi would be horrified if he knew I could sense the shards. He'd never let me go look for them.")

The miko regarded her daughter in new light. ("You… do you _want_ to go look for them?")

She nodded firmly, her eyes dead serious. ("I've always wanted to… but it seemed like Chichi only wanted Inusouta to help him look.") She shrugged. ("Chichi doesn't want me to do anything. So I acted like I didn't care.")

Kagome sighed. ("Sweetie, I'd love to let you go,") she said as she led Izayoi back into the hut, ("but you don't have any sort of weapon or protection. You can't hold your hanyou form during the day for more than an hour so far.")

Gold eyes looked embarrassed. ("I… I've been practicing, Okaasan,") she whispered.

("Practicing? Practicing what?")

("With your bow. I can shoot sacred arrows, too.")

Amber whistled. Kagome blinked. ("You… you've got miko abilities?")

Again came the shrug. ("Looks like.")

Kagome squealed in delight as she pulled her daughter into a fierce hug. ("Honey, that's so fantastic! I thought any miko powers would've been blotted out by your hanyou blood!")

("Apparently not.")

Amber chuckled. ("You keep talking all serious and proper like that and I'll start calling _you_ Oji-sama Sesshy's unclaimed whelp.")

Izayoi snorted delicately. ("Hardly. Inu still holds that prestigious title.")

Kagome turned and looked at the kitsune hanyou girl. ("How do you know how Sesshoumaru-sama talks?")

Amber blushed furiously. ("Never mind.")

Izayoi laughed in delight. ("You didn't tell them?")

("Of course not! Are you nuts?")

The inu-hanyou smirked at her sister-in-law. ("She and Inu were having a bit of a tree-branch rendezvous, and Ojisan Sesshoumaru happened to wander underneath their tree just as Amber's kimono happened to fall. Luckily the garment landed on his head, so he didn't see anything at first, but you know how his sense of smell is…")

Amber shifted to hanyou form and bared her fangs at her. ("Izayoi-neesan!") she growled, swishing her long golden tail.

("Not to mention Kana-kun was with him… and he didn't get his vision impaired by falling clothing.")

By now both Kagome and Kohaku were nearly rolling on the floor with laughter. ("Don't tell me,") Kagome gasped, as she fought for air. ("He pulled the kimono off his head and gave them his "_hanyous-are-so-barbaric_" look before walking away as if nothing ever happened.")

Izayoi grinned. ("Almost. He had to pull Kana-kun away by his ear because his son wouldn't take his eyes off the scene in the tree. Ojisan Sesshy's parting words were something like, 'Mating in a tree… typical hanyou behavior.'")

Amber was now scarlet, her ears flattened against her head. ("I seriously doubt he's never done it in a tree,") she muttered under her breath.

That brought another round of laughter- louder this time.

Kagome shuddered between her gasps for air. ("Ewwww… Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagura-sama messing around on a tree branch… that's a pretty scary picture.")

Inuyasha and Inusouta took that moment to wander inside, taking in the scene of three hysterically laughing women and a bright red kitsune hanyou in a glance. ("Maybe we should go out and come back in again,") the younger hanyou murmured to his father.

("Keh! What in all the hells is so funny, wench?") Inuyasha poked Kagome in the shoulder.

Kagome seriously could not compose a complete sentence at this point, she was laughing so hard. ("Inusouta… Amber-chan… tree… clothes falling on your Onii-sama… dragging Kana-kun away by his ear…")

Inuyasha turned towards his son, who was now as red as his mate. ("What were you doing in a tree that caused your clothes to fall on my teme oniisan?")

("Never mind, Otousan,") came the choked reply.

Kohaku stood up and, still giggling, bid everyone good day. Izayoi chuckled as she stared off into the distance- in the direction of the jewel shard she could sense.

That sobered Kagome up quite a bit. ("Inuyasha… there's a jewel shard nearby.")

His gold gaze snapped to her face. ("Say what? Where? Let's go get it!")

His mate shook her head. ("No, I think maybe we should let Izayoi go. She can sense the shards and she's got your hanyou blood… so it'll be just like you and I were going.")

("Absolutely not!") he roared. ("My baby girl isn't going anywhere if I'm not there to protect her!")

Izayoi growled at her father as Inusouta moved out of their way and over to his kitsune hanyou mate. ("I'm _not_ a pup anymore!") she yelled back, shifting to her hanyou form in her ire. ("When are you going to wake up and see that I'm not your baby any longer?")

("You've never been trained how to fight!") her father exploded. ("You wouldn't last a day out there!")

("Inusouta's been training me to fight!") she retorted, causing her brother to groan.

Inuyasha's irritated gold eyes flickered to his son. ("You'll get yours later, pup,") he growled.

("And I can use Okaasan's sacred arrows!")

The older hanyou blinked at his now-silver-haired daughter. ("You… can what?")

("I can use Okaasan's miko powers! I'm more than capable of finding the rest of the jewel shards on my own!") She stood defiant in front of her father, staring him in challenge.

Inuyasha pondered that a moment as he calmed down. ("All right… you can go after that one shard, and if you come back without a scratch then I'll consider it…")

Izayoi threw her arms around her father in a tight hug, causing his white ears to flatten briefly against his skull. ("Oh, Chichi, arigatou! I won't let you down!")

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he sighed. ("I know you w-") He broke off as he pulled away from her and sniffed the air. Kagome, Inusouta, Izayoi, and Amber all looked at him in confusion. He sniffed again, his gold eyes narrowing.

("Inuyasha?") Kagome asked, worried. ("What's wrong, itoshii?")

The hanyou stepped back and gazed at his mate and his daughter-in-law from where they sat side-by-side, staring up at him in alarm. He sniffed again, leaning down closer to them.

Amber blinked as she leaned away from her father-in-law- closer to Inusouta. She still remembered that awkward moment during the night of the new moon when she had mistaken him for Inusouta. ("Wh-why are you sniffing us?")

Inuyasha sat back on his haunches and almost glared at the two women. Izayoi stood on the other side of her mother and scratched a furry white ear with a claw in confusion.

("I smell a pup.")

Confused gazes all around. ("Well, hai,") Kagome said, baffled. ("Kohaku-chan had brought Midori-chan in with her for a little while, earlier…")

("No,") came the terse reply. ("I smell the kit, but that's an old scent. This one is still here, still in the room.")

Inusouta grunted in irritation. ("Chichi, out with it already. What the hell are you saying? Someone's hiding a baby in here?")

Gold eyes stared at Kagome, then shifted to Amber and then back again to Kagome.

("One of you is carrying a pup.")

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-  
**  
**Ta-da! And thus is Destiny finished! For my next trick…**_**The Amber Dragonfly**_

I plan on telling Izayoi's story next, telling how she fights against the over-protectiveness of her father and proves her worth both to the legendary hanyou and to herself, and somewhere in the process finds her one true love. Tis called "Written In The Stars" and is currently being worked on, albeit SLOWLY. –wince-

Thank you to EVERYONE who has read and reviewed both Destiny and Fate- I hope you will stick around for the next one!

Arigatou and sayonara for now!


End file.
